Chronicles of Absolution: Don't Suffer Fools Gladly
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.01. The last seal has been broken and Lucifer has been set free. The Apocalypse has begun and both sides are starting to rally their horses for the charge. In the middle of all this the Winchesters and Co. are left with dealing with issues of betrayal, tension and guilt. Angela tries to regroup her brothers in arms knowing that there are far worse things to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Don't Suffer Fools Gladly**

**Chapter 1**

_The Road So Far…_

… Angela had always felt for the humans. Even though she was no longer completely human, she cared about them… Living as long as she had, she could appreciate life and saw how fragile it was…

… "Pam, don't. Do as he says. Turn back," Angela said as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were glowing orbs as she looked in Pam's direction. "Trust me. Turn back."

Pam chose to ignore it. She was close. "I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Pam, stop now."

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

_ "She's a person just like anyone else and has a big heart the way she spoiled them idjit boys of hers."_

_ "I agree that the Winchesters are important to her. They root her down and hopefully will be there for the things to come as well as you."_

… "Castiel is… my guardian angel."

… You are the Malachi of Absolution…

… "Absolution is the earthbound angel that will protect us all," Anna replied… Out loud she said, "I'm not the protector of man. There are many who do that."

"But you are the Malachi; the Messenger of Absolution."

… _Daddy said that he will be paying you a visit_…

… _I… kissed Sam_…

… "Be careful there. You know that lying is a sin," Alistair replied in English, knowing full well that there would be interested parties. "I know as well as you that lines have been crossed. The bounty from before… I wonder what it would be like being renewed."

… _Remember Sam, it's simple. Lucifer rises, the apocalypse starts. You think that you have demons on your hands now? People are going to die Sam. Oceans of people and in that crossfire is Absolution. It's no secret that she's involved and she won't refuse. You know it and I know it_… _Choices are said to define us or rather it gives insight to our character…_

_… Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… Mercy and Truth… find her and she will find them… The essentials are a set of seals that if broken could also contain a power that the one who does the breaking can use like a special weapon or something… Each seal is specific. Each is described in detail and supposedly the results can make the omens we've seen thus far look like fireworks…

… _I know you and your brother have no reason to like me and quite frankly I don't care. What I do care is that she gets the job done. Absolution has a purpose and it must be carried out. I could go into the whole fate of the world ploy but that doesn't seem to make a dent._

_Things are to happen for a reason; everything has a purpose… even you with your hanging around the demon slut. Yes I know about her too. Funny thing is that there is always someone who knows such as is the case of the past filled with shadows, blood and death and of course beauty._

_There are things that are best left unsaid or they are better told by the one who experienced the event. Anyway the path is filled with blood and death. It is in the nature of things and of her race… even more so considering her heritage_…

… She then leaned forwards and gently pressed her forehead against his. Like a cat would do, she shifted her head and gently rubbed the side of his face before giving a platonic kiss on his cheek…. "Everything will work out Dean. I'll be there to see it out."

… The painting was of a girl that looked roughly maybe between thirteen and fifteen and what caught his attention were the girl's eyes…

… Her eyes were glowing orbs and her loose tendrils were billowing. Her hands were fisted and actually glowing as s result from her tattoos underneath her gauntlets glowing. What Lilith saw though, she realized that she had made a serious miscalculation.

Lilith knew that Angela was Absolution and something to be feared but this meant… She looked at what appeared to be a sort of breastplate appear on her chest underneath the jacket she was wearing. The room started to shake and rattle as Absolution's eyes glowed brighter and Lilith knew that she was the target of this. Yet this was impossible. Absolution was not at her full strength yet. There was no way that she should…

… "You may have acted on the instinct to protect the Prophet and your charge but you and I know that there is but one reason why you would do that."

… "You know Sam, somehow I think that there is a question that needs to be asked. I think she is waiting for you to ask the right one. You just have to figure it out and made you'll lose that dark brooding look."

… "You're talking about Ruby. Do you really want to get into that?"

"I could argue and tell you that you might be wrong but I'm hardly one to say that since I've used demons to get information, I tortured them and more or less bullied Ruby into helping me which she only did because it was a chance to pick up where we left off and was a treat since I hear it on voicemail every other day."

"I'm not going to boss you Sam. You know I don't do that unless it involves daily chores. I emphasize it because I know I'm not one to get on the high horse and can only speak from experience. Everyone has choices to make. The main thing is whether or not you can make the choice and still be able to live with it even if it haunts you. Some choices you have to look deep and while a seemingly good thing it can lead down a place you may not like."…

… "I know about the demon blood Ruby. And it is going to end… now."

"Oh now you're finally saying something about it? What you finally decided to get involved?" Ruby mocked Angela as she started circling with her. Her eyes never left Angela's. "You never cared before."

"I always cared. You should know me by now," Angela countered as she circled with Ruby. "Now that I know where it is going, I am going to put a stop to it."

… _It was a harsh reminder to what she already knew. The body of the demon was on the ground and he was kneeling over. He then looked up at the three of them, with blood smeared on his face. At that point it was like there was nothing; there wasn't anything to say then. At that moment she had to take care of Jimmy and practically flew towards the man. There was nothing else to see but blood…_

… Not really. All in the training Sam. How are we doing?"

"Not good," Sam said as he tried to control the jiggling of his legs. "I can't do this Angie. It's painful."

"I know," Angela said still holding Sam's clenching hands. She gave another reassuring squeeze.

"There always is the bigger picture, Mary," Angela replied as she leaned against the wall of the panic room. She gave a lopsided grin in her old friend's direction. "You forget that I've been raised on the bigger picture and it has bitten me in the ass more times than I can count."

"I never felt so much as I do for you Sam. It scares me and it scares me a lot."

"I am not scared of what could happen to me in this whole angels and demons crap. I've dealt with them before."

"So if you want it spelled out, the greatest fear I have is losing you Sam and it is because I… love… you."

… Sam would have gone but he couldn't help but watch. "He's coming," he said to no one in particular. He said it again but this time in a whisper. Sam realized what he had done. He had started the Apocalypse. The last thing he saw apart from the approaching light was Angela pushing him and Dean away telling them to go. He blinked and he thought he saw her hands glow as she said, "Get out!"

_Now_

_The rumbling could be felt under her feet as she stared at the column of light that was beginning to grow. It only meant one thing. Lucifer was coming, rising from the cage that had imprisoned him, and that meant the beginning of the end. She knew that there was no way a blade like Absolution would be able to do anything. The only solution was to get out._

_ The dogs had been sent away but the boys were still here. She had to get them out. She urged them to move but they were rooted to their spots. She glanced back at the growing column of light. She sensed that it would be bad if she didn't get them out. She had to get them out. She turned and felt a surge of power from within. She looked at the boys and told them to get out and they were engulfed in light._

Angela opened her eyes and found herself in a place that was vaguely familiar… at least she thought so. The only thing off was the fact that she didn't see Sam or Dean nearby. Her first thought was that she had accidentally killed herself again. It certainly would fit the bill considering that she went with blind instinct when she did… whatever the hell it is she did and the last time she did that, she ended up killing herself and had to possess people she loved to make it back.

The first thing she did was look at her person. She was dressed in the clothes she had worn when she had been kidnapped by the Old Man. Jeans, t-shirt, shoes (the ones that Dean said were for exercise health freaks), her scarf and jacket were all there. In terms of the accessories, she had Absolution, her chakram, the M1911 John gave her and her knife. All in all she had what she started out with when Gabriel sent her on her way so logically it wasn't a dream. Of course it could be that and it could be she was in her version of heaven.

"You're not dead. Not yet really."

Angela turned to see the last person or thing she expected to see. Her eyes widened slightly but she stood where she was and then slowly blinked. "The last time I was here… that was a dark day."

"And certainly today should bear some striking resemblance so really it's all about looking back on a memory."

"Only you would find pleasure in that. You are the god of chaos," Angela replied with a slightly rude gesture towards the god. She took a breath and asked, "So why the hell am I here at Kellis, Set?"

Set, the god of chaos and the desert, looked at the woman that had been shunted to his realm. It had been a calculated risk since he risked the wrath of his sister/sister in law, her son and her grandson and his wife but well worth it. He gave a slow smile and replied, "I was merely trying to help you. After all you were at a place that could have brought great harm to you and I know how that will go over with certain interested parties."

"You show such concern," Angela replied in a sarcastic tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't bother with little old me unless it is something that could satisfy your need for entertainment like the last time."

"Now don't be like that. Setna came to me and was most pathetic about it," Set replied. He strode down the steps that led from his throne towards her. He picked up her right hand and looked at the cartouche of royalty that was tattooed on her hand, gently caressed the marking as if it were embossed on her hand. "A princess in her own right… and so precious," he murmured.

Angela would have liked to have snatched her hand away but she didn't. That didn't mean that she liked the god touching her. She did say, "Since when did you grow a caring side?"

Set looked at her, still holding her hand. His fingers caressed her mark as he gazed into her eyes. "You know as well as I do that horrid story about me killing my brother is nonsense. I may be jealous of him but he is still my brother. You may not be born of the family but you are a princess and therefore family. Can you not be grateful that I intervened before serious consequences occurred?"

"So I was on the verge of killing myself. Great."

"No. You actually had more control this time but you revealed yourself in the presence of a pain in the ass angel who wants to fuck up everything that we have built over millennia." Set lowered her hand but kept it clasped in his. With his other hand, he reached up and with the back of his finger, stroked her cheek and moved a stray lock out of the way. "You sent the Winchesters to safety but were left behind to face Lucifer and you aren't ready little princess."

"You're not the first to try that on me. What do you want Set?" Angela wasn't in the mood to play coquetry games. She needed to get back to the real world and find Sam and Dean. Now that Lucifer was free, she needed to be vigilant.

Set clicked his tongue against his teeth. He gave a tolerant smile as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "I want nothing from you except for you to be who you are meant to be. I merely saved you just so you could achieve that. You are family."

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something between us. You let Setna tread that dark path. You let him sell his soul." Angela took a step back since she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the touching the god was doing. She had never been comfortable in his presence even though it was true that he didn't kill his brother like the stories depicted. It was ancient propaganda and perpetuated by overzealous followers of Osiris.

"I didn't let him do anything," Set replied. He felt bad that she wasn't comfortable with him but that was his fault. "You know as well as I that Setna made the choice to strengthen his powers. He did it for you, princess. He chose it for you."

"Don't remind me," Angela replied with a raised finger in a warning. "I know it is my fault. It is my fault for even coming here when I did. Becoming a princess did this."

"It isn't your fault," Set replied. Normally he reveled in the anxiety and the tears that threatened. He was the god of chaos after all. Yet with her, it brought no pleasure. It was like kicking a beaten animal when it was already down. "It isn't your fault. If anything Setna was loyal to the royal family, your family. He took a vow to protect its members with his dying breath. You were his especial charge."

"Something I didn't deserve. Not after what I had done." Angela looked at one of the walls in the room. Her eyes lighted on the relief and studied the Egyptian motifs since it was something to do. "I just started to find some redemption."

"Oh I know. The Winchesters have been particularly interesting to watch. Sowing chaos at times and yet they managed to do good that otherwise wouldn't have existed if they didn't become the people they are."

"Thinking like that messes with the head. I actually caused someone pain by suggesting that things would have been better if I hadn't been born," Angela replied as she looked back at the god. She took a moment to study him and then said, "Thank you for pulling me out."

"You're welcome, princess."

"Is there any way to persuade you to put me back in the real world?"

Set looked at Angela and noted her person. She had changed since he had last seen her. He actually had spent some time in her realm, watching and observing the things she did. He noticed her when Isis took an interest in her when she was a girl going through the change characteristic of her people. He was the black sheep of the family so he had to do it on the sly. "I could send you back but I have to ask what you intend to do?"

"Find Sam and Dean and figure out how to fix this," Angela answered simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She gave a shrug of her shoulders but it also relayed her impatience at being stuck here. She didn't want to waste time on unnecessary chit chat.

Set studied her and noted her expression and asked, "Why do you insist on saving people who may not want to be saved?"

"What do you mean?" Angela frowned at the god, trying to ascertain what the god was getting at.

"Well you wasted time and effort to get to Sam and it was made clear that he intended to follow through with it. Certainly your little spat said something and you got that to show for it." He pointed at the clotted scratch on her forehead.

Angela put her hand to the scratch and felt it before brushing it off. It was healed anyway. "I was trying to save Sam's soul. He didn't have all the facts and…"

"And you think you did?"

"I did considering that those feathered dicks wanted _me_ to do it and then swoop in like a hero to save the world." Angela narrowed her eyes at the god. Even though she was uncomfortable in his presence it didn't stop her from being vocal to the point where she was in danger of suffering a god's wrath. "_That_ is egotistical and something I wouldn't do… and neither would Setna."

"Always going back to that. Didn't you ever consider that he didn't want you to try and save him? That is my point here."

Angela looked at the god after looking at the bas reliefs again. She stared long and hard at the god. Ever since this started she thought about it; the similarities and what happened in the end. It was like reliving history again except that the one she loved was still alive this time around.

_The assassins had broken in and were making their way through the temple. She could hear the sounds of the guards and priests being killed. It was just an excuse for Amman to justify the use of force. They entered the main room just as Setna had given her a kiss and they were led by Al-Hassan._

_ "Treason!"_

_ Setna growled, "You will not touch her!"_

_ It was a terrible clash as assassins and Setna fought. Blood was spilt and Azazel was laughing his head off. Then the demon attacked her…_

"If you want the honest truth, princess, Setna knew exactly what he was getting into," Set continued. He could see that she was remembering what happened here. "He came to me, determined to keep you safe. I warned him three times the consequences and asked him if he was willing to see it through to the end."

"And he said yes," Angela replied as she looked to the side, "He said yes and he didn't want to be saved." She sighed and shook her head at that. "And now he's dead and at the hands of those… bloody assassins."

"You could always kill them. Amman no longer is head but Al-Hassan is," Set offered.

"Revenge? You know me better than that."

"Of course, you live under the delusion that everyone gets their comeuppance," Set mocked as he gestured in an amused fashion. "Everything happens for a reason. Well the fact that you relived what happened to Setna is a good indicator of that. And yet you keep getting yourself into messes."

"And maybe that's because to make sense out of the chaos, what is done to be felt right and know is right… in the end it might bring nothing but pain but the conscious is clear," Angela offered with a sad smile. She sighed and looked around some more. The temple had been rebuilt since her last visit. She really hadn't visited Karnak since she had left. "I had to try and stop it Set. Yes maybe it is supposed to happen but I'm not built to sit and let it happen. I have to do something especially if I am able to at that moment. That's who I am."

"You don't need to justify it to me. I always knew that." At the looked Set got from Angela he smirked a bit and continued, "What? You think Gabriel is the only one who noticed you when you were a child?"

"You wouldn't be the first one to be a perv by watching me," Angela replied with a deadpan expression.

"If you want the honest truth, all of us gods were well aware that one would be born and would be the one who would end up being you. I just happened to look in the right place." Set looked pleased with himself as he said that. "That and I picked up powerful vibes when you were born."

"Not the vibes," Angela mocked with sarcasm.

"I am the god of chaos and it is only fitting that you would be born reeking of it since hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world shall tremble at your feet." He gave a knowing smile at the look that Angela shot him. It went on for about a minute before he continued, "That is the known destiny for you. When chaos comes, you are thrown into the fight and you create the ripples that make things what they are. You always knew this."

Angela blinked at that as she stared at the god. It was true that she responded when people were in danger and it created ripples. No doubt the god of chaos picked up on that. Well the Apocalypse was one more piece of chaos that she is being hurtled into the fight for. She nodded, "And you are right about that but like I said: I deal with it in my own way because then I know if I had done right or wrong."

"And all anyone asks for. So you want to go back into that?"

"Yes. I need to find them," Angela replied with a firm look. It softened a bit and she added, "Thank you for saving me."

"You are family even if we don't see eye to eye," Set replied with a shrug. "Just don't tell you mother you were here. I really don't want a visit from my sister."

"And I thought we were family," Angela countered with a cheeky grin.

"Save that for your Sam," Set replied. He didn't give time for Angela to reply and touched her on the forehead where the third eye was.

Angela found herself in the middle of a highway that was out in the middle of nowhere… sort of. She didn't see the truck coming down until it honked at her and she was caught in the headlights. _Thanks a lot Set._

* * *

**A/N:** 4.01 kicks off with the Road So Far and reveals that someone pulled Angie out of the fire and not who most people expect. Of course there is that twist at the end and this and more on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a lot to talk about but timing figured into everything. At the moment it was not a good time to talk but there was plenty to think about as Sam sat in the car. He was well aware that he was not in good favor at least with his brother. The only other person whose opinion mattered quite a bit wasn't there and he was at a loss as to why.

The last thing that he remembered was seeing the column of light rise up; Lucifer was rising… and he was the one that caused it. He and Dean were trying to get out but the door was shut and stuck. There was high pitched buzzing and it was painful. They both turned around and saw her. Angela was coming at them. She put Absolution back on her back and…

Sam blinked as he listened to the radio. Angela came at them and her hands were glowing like when she did her healing mojo yet it was different. Sam was sure of it. She lifted both of her hands and told them to get out and put her hands on their shoulders. The next thing that happened they were on a plane headed for Baltimore but it was just him and Dean. Angela was nowhere in sight and it had him worried and scared.

The last time she disappeared with a major event like that, she was found by the side of the highway and she was dead. That had been a horrible time because for one she was dead at that time and two, because he feared that she died angry with him and he never got a chance to apologize. This was no different since he had done the worst thing to her and that was to hit her deliberately and… and she had been trying to tell him the most important thing and he chose to believe the lies of a demon.

He didn't talk to Dean about the fact that she wasn't there with them and he could see that was a thought on his brother's mind as well. Sam just didn't say anything about it since that would be sure to open up a dam that he didn't feel like he was ready yet to cope with. They didn't even know if the dogs were okay and alive. He could easily summon Cerebus and they could see if they were okay. Sasha was different and that would be difficult… Sam just wished that she was okay.

The radio was going on about the convent they were at as a source for terrorist activities. It was the strangest thing to hear on Sam's end and he looked at his brother who was driving their rental and Dean merely said, "Change the station."

Sam did that and the next station wasn't better: _Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston…_

Sam switched it and more bad news came on. It seemed normal but he knew it was because the Apocalypse started that things were going nuts. He looked out the window into the damp darkness. He thought about what he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize to his brother but he needed to say something to her. She needed to hear from him but he would understand if she didn't want to talk to him. It would be painful to bear but he would understand. He wouldn't blame her.

The quiet between him and Dean was becoming thick and Sam decided to say something, "Dean. Look, I…"

"Don't say anything." Dean didn't mean for it to come out harsh but he was hurt. His own brother chose a demon over him and he sure as hell chose a demon over the one person that had always been straight with the both of them. He just wasn't sure of what to do. "It's okay. We just gotta keep our heads down and hash this out. All right?"

Sam looked at his brother. He knew Dean was upset and was handling the only way Dean Winchester knew how to handle it and that was to ignore it for now but occasionally let how he was feeling show and let it hit hard even if the words he had spoken were reassuring. Sam offered the only answer palatable for Dean, "Yeah, okay… And what about Angie?"

"She'll deal with it the way she always does," Dean offered. Sam just had to bring up her at that moment. He'd be lying if he said he didn't notice the way her hands glowed and that they ended up on the plane and she didn't. He didn't forget what happened at Monument and he knew sure as hell that Sam didn't. Sam was the one that broke down and the bonehead didn't know why. At least he expressed concern first.

Glancing at Sam looking out the window, deep in thought, Dean knew that this was going to be one of those between a rock and a hard place things. They had to find Angela… if she was still alive. He looked over and saw Sam pull out his cell phone and press a few buttons and hold it up to his ear. It was painful to see the sad expression overcome his brother's face. Just hearing the cue for the voicemail… it was not really that much of a comfort.

Sam heaved a quiet sigh as he looked at his cell phone. He needed to know if she was okay. The only way he knew of was to call her. So he dialed her number and waited. He tried not to panic when he got her voicemail without it ringing but it was a natural thing to do so. After what happened… there was the very real possibility that she could be seriously hurt and he was powerless to do anything and even if he could summon Cerebus, there was a good chance the mutt wouldn't be receptive to him and maybe Sasha wouldn't be either.

_Angie, where are you?_

Dean glanced over at his brother. They had every right to worry about their girl. They had no idea where she was and judging by the look on Sam's face, it was going to be long and hard and there was still the issue about his little brother's choices as of late. He cleared his throat and asked, "Alright, first things first. How did we end up on _Soul Plane_?"

Sam recognized the attempt for what it was and replied, "I don't know. Angels, maybe? You know, beaming us out of harm's way." He paused a moment and then added, "Angie's hands were glowing when she said get out and that was right when she touched us."

"Well whatever on the angel theory," Dean replied, "It's the least of our worries. As for Angie possibly doing it… Not in a hundred years."

"Why not? She…"

"And she killed herself and didn't understand what she was capable of. Besides, beaming us out? _That_ is highly unlikely." It was logical from Dean's argument and it made sense and that was based upon what they knew. "Something else had to have gotten her and us out."

"That is if she got out," Sam replied quietly. It dawned on him that there was the possibility that she didn't get out and she may be dead. Yet he didn't think so. He just had a feeling that she was still alive. He couldn't explain it but he knew.

"You saying she didn't?"

"No, but I know she isn't dead." Sam looked straight ahead, not looking at his brother. "I just know."

Dean wasn't even going to touch that one just yet. He expected that from her. He accepted it and replied, "Well we need to find Cas… and Angie."

They continued on the drive to the last place Dean knew Castiel had been. They went to Chuck's place. It was their best ticket to find the angel. Then with Castiel, they would be able to find Angela. Dean knew that the angel would be able to find her. Somehow he must have found her otherwise his dick brothers wouldn't have been able to catch her and send her to that fuck head who also made his top ten of bastards to gank.

They arrived at Chuck's place and it looked like someone had gone on a killing spree. Things were scattered all over the floor and there was blood spattered everywhere. There was concern that Chuck might have been hurt, which didn't make sense since he was a Prophet. They paused by the painting of Angela and it was a surprise that there wasn't any damage to it. Dean made a slight surprised expression at that while Sam looked around.

A rustling and creaking of floorboards caught their attention. Sam took the lead towards the direction of the sound. Cautiously they looked through the rooms towards the one that led to the stairs. Suddenly Sam got a face full of a plunger or something and staggered back, "Unh. Jeez. Ow." He looked at Chuck with a look of surprise and annoyance.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam replied as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, Chuck," Dean entered more softly.

"So, you're okay?" Chuck looked at Sam with a baffled expression.

"Well, my head hurts," Sam stated the obvious.

"No, I mean my last vision," Chuck clarified. He had been worried since that last vision since it was most unusual for him since it was the first time that he had seen something like it and he got the feeling that it had been sent before. "You went, like, full on Vader. Your body temperature was that of a roid raged dhampir at a 150 and your heart rate was 200… You fought with Absolution."

Sam felt his throat convulse at that. He could recall every word of that conversation that led to that. And in the end…

"Your eyes were black," Chuck continued.

Dean picked up on that, "Your eyes went black?"

Sam turned to face his brother, "I didn't know." He didn't know that happened. All he felt was that surge of power going into taking out Lilith. It wasn't like he could see what was happening to him.

Dean studied his brother for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should believe him or not. He let it pass for now and asked, "Where's Cas?"

"He's dead," Chuck answered wearily. "Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. And if that was what Angie was going to do to Lilith the first time…" He turned to think a little bit. "I'm sorry."

"You sure?" Dean didn't want to think the worst thing could happen. If Castiel was gone, then they lost their only means of locating Angela. Sure there was the possibility of GPS but considering the things she had gotten involved in… "Maybe he just vanished into the light."

"No." Chuck turned to face the Winchesters and explained, "He, like, exploded, like a water balloon of Chunky soup." He then looked at the Winchesters with alarm, "Don't tell Angie. I really don't want a visit from the virago of hell."

Sam and Dean both frowned at that. She had never been rough or angry ever with Chuck. In fact she was ready to beat Dean to a pulp if he harmed Chuck. That was how Dean learned more about her if she took someone under her protection. She wasn't an angel but she had some status that was similar to one. Sam frowned at Chuck and asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Are you kidding me? She may be a charge but she is a dhampir and one that is well known." At the look he was getting, Chuck explained, "I read about her."

Sam could buy that. He was still frowning since he noticed something and pointed it out to Chuck. He watched as the guy pulled out what looked like a tooth from his hair and exclaim, "Oh God. Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair?"

It was clear that Chuck was freaking out and evident that Castiel was not going to be able to help them. It meant that their ability to find their girl to regroup and try to figure out what to do next… it was fast becoming a pit of despair.

"This has been a really stressful day," Chuck was near sobbing.

"Cas you stupid bastard," Dean murmured. "And you couldn't say no."

"Stupid?" Sam looked at his brother. "He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly," Dean replied. "And that was because he did whatever it was Angie told him to do. He couldn't say no to her."

Sam absorbed that bit of information. He knew she wouldn't deliberately send someone to their death. That was not her. "So what now?"

"I don't know. I don't know Sam since apart from GPS on her phone… I don't know how we're gonna find Angie." Dean rubbed his head in frustration.

In the meantime Chuck realized something was going on and tried to warn Sam and Dean about it. It was only when a very familiar and annoying voice said, "Thought we'd find you here."

The Winchesters turned to find Zachariah and two of his lackeys. It wasn't too hard to notice that there was an interesting look to the fat lip on Zachariah's face. The angel though was serious as he looked around and then at Dean saying, "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You keep your distance, ass-hat," Dean warned.

Zachariah looked at Dean with a puzzled look, "You're upset."

"Yeah a little. You sons of bitches jump started Judgment Day and you sent Angie to that fuck head that made her miserable. So yeah I am a little." Dean glared at the angel really ready to find something to stab him in the face.

"Maybe we let it happen, but we didn't start anything. Right Sammy?" Zachariah cast a knowing look in Sam's direction. He took pleasure in the younger Winchester's squirming before turning his gaze back to Dean, "You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't. Absolution had a chance and in the end…" He shrugged his shoulders. "So let's not quibble over who started what. Say it was all our faults and move on. Because like it or not… its Apocalypse now and we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean was less than thrilled. In fact he was downright pissed. He could read between the lines. No doubt this dickhead delayed Angela reaching Sam. He was the source of the static from their last phone call. There was no way that they were on the same team.

"You wanna kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's synergy," Zachariah replied.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean was really annoyed now. "Cram it with walnuts, ugly." It was pretty dumb to tell an angel to shove it but after hearing Angela do it and with everything else, he was all for it.

"This isn't a game son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description," Zachariah countered. "We need to strike now, hard and fast… before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel?" Sam frowned at that revelation. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

Zachariah looked at them like they were idiots, "He is an angel. Heh, heh. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. At the forefront Absolution to inspire the masses and draw him out… You can stop him Dean but you need our help."

Dean had enough. This was a slight on his family. He knew that Angela would do what she had to do to help save the world. It was who she was and he was the biggest douchebag she ever knew and yet she still loved him like he was her blood brother. He looked at the smug faced angel and said, "You listen to me, you two faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you."

"You listen to me, boy," Zachariah retorted as he narrowed his eyes at Dean. "You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did? You think that she will rebel against us knowing the consequences if she did?" He looked at Dean and noticed that his hand was bleeding. "You're bleeding."

Dean looked at his hand and then at the angel, "Oh yeah. A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." He then abruptly turned and pulled the sliding door out to reveal the repelling sigil and deftly put his bleeding hand on the sigil.

Zachariah had reached out to stop Dean but it was too late. In a flash of light, the angel and his lackeys were blasted from Chuck's kitchen. Dean turned to see the coast was clear. He then said, "I learned that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch." He looked upwards as in that would get the message sent straight to home.

"This sucks ass," Chuck commented. It was like one thing upon another was added on. First Castiel and Dean showing up when they weren't supposed to, then Castiel getting smoted and now this… It really sucked being a Prophet. "Oh by the way uh…" He held up a cell phone. It was on hold.

Dean frowned as he grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding on his hand. Sam took in his brother's expression and accepted the phone and looked at Chuck. Seeing that he was expected to speak, he took it off hold and said, "Hello?"

_Sam?_

Sam's eyes widened in surprise as he looked around, "Angie?"

That had Dean look up. He asked, "Is she okay?"

Sam didn't mean to wave off his brother but he wanted to be able to hear her clearly. The line didn't appear to be a good one. "Angie? Is that you?"

_It's me Sam. I'm glad to hear that you're okay. I was worried._

Sam blinked at that. "We were worried about you. You… didn't end up in the same place as we did."

_Long story on that one. Um… I called Chuck and he told me you and Dean are both there and that there was trouble with angels._

"They showed up but it's okay. They're gone." Sam was glad to hear her voice but he caught something in her tone. There was pain laced in her voice and he heard her grimace slightly. "Angie are you okay? Are you hurt?"

_Just a little misfortune. Nothing I can't handle._

Sam was tempted to argue and he had to fight to keep Dean from snatching the phone from his hand. It didn't work and Dean had the phone in his hand and put it on speaker phone and demanding, "Angie, where the hell are you? And what's this about you being hurt?"

It was a bit of a shock to everyone at how he sounded. Sam blinked at his brother and figured that it was more directed at him. He was responsible for her being wherever she was at the moment and he wasn't sure if he should say anything. He waited to hear what she would say.

_I'm… not sure where yet but I'm fine. Just a mishap. Are you okay?_

"Don't spin this onto us, Angie. What happened?"

_I don't know but I'm sure we could find the answers if we regroup. I know you're at Chuck's so I'll head over there now. We need to talk._

There was a sense of finality to that given the way she said it. Dean looked around and nodded, "Actually Sam and me will find a place and tell you where we are. You do have your cell phone working right?"

"Dean," Sam appealed quietly.

Dean ignored Sam and asked, "Angie?"

_My phone is working now and I'm using it now. I'm assuming you'll be in the general vicinity?_

"Yeah. Sorry about this way but we've got angels up our asses."

_Know. I'll find you. I did before._

The line was cut before Dean could say anything. He looked at the phone and handed it back to Chuck and looked at Sam. It was a relief to know that she was fine and a glance at the relief on Sam's face told him that his brother was going to be okay. Now they could make a plan or two once she got to wherever they went.

It was short work making sure that Chuck was okay and heading out to find lodging in a place that was nowhere near the Prophet's place. Each Winchester reflected upon their thoughts surrounding the fact that the one person they both missed was okay and they would be seeing her soon. Sam looked out the window of the car as Dean drove.

_I'm glad to hear that you're okay. I was worried._

The tone in her voice was genuine even if it was laced with pain. It had Sam baffled that she even cared about his wellbeing after everything. He had been worse than a grade A douchebag with her. True he had hurt her feelings with words and he regretted them and almost ended up not being able to say he was sorry. He felt though this was something that he shouldn't be forgiven for.

He had virtually called her a liar and ended up believing Ruby. His reasoning was that he was doing it for her but… Then he physically hurt her. That pained him even worse.

He had hit her before if he wanted to get technical but those times were because they were sparring. It was different because deep down he couldn't bring himself to do that. He had a hard time seeing her anything but what he knew her as. This time though, he distinctly recalled the feeling that he wanted to hurt her enough to get her to stay down and let him kill Lilith. He _wanted_ to hurt her.

He supposed there was some consolation that he would only do it if she gave him a reason to but even that was weak. She would defend herself. She even said that she would do what she could to stop him. She tried to warn him but he didn't listen. He knew he was going to have to pay the price but she was still being nice to him. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was going to have to talk to her and she made that point clear on the phone.

_You're thoughts are loud Sam._

Sam's lip twitched since he could almost hear her say that peculiar phrase. It was her way to get him to talk and he thought about all the times she did that. He could have told her about what he was doing then.

_I think she is waiting for you to ask the right question Gigantor._

Sam sighed in silence as Dean pulled up to the place that he picked for them to stay. He had the signs placed right in front of him and he didn't see them. He really screwed up this time. He wouldn't blame her if she decided to stick with them but give him the cold shoulder or anything like that. It wouldn't be anything less than what he deserved.

Looking at his brother, he said, "I'll grab some supplies."

Dean looked around the room that they had. It wasn't the best but it would do. "Fine. I'll call Bobby and find out about the mutts. If they aren't okay… I don't want Angie freaking out over sick dogs."

Sam nodded at that and strode out of the room. While he was out, he could do some things to ensure a little safety for him and Dean. Maybe he would be able to face her when she did come.

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Dean got out of that convent and go see Chuck while worrying about their girl. Looks like Sam is having a lot of guilty feelings and things are awkward. Keep watching for more Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The truck hit hard much like getting tackled by Lycan when they play wrestled. Angela was lucky that she managed to maneuver her body so she didn't get clipped too bad. She still ended up on the pavement and ended up smacking her head with a dull thump. It was enough to knock her out and that was saying something.

The next thing Angela felt was something wet touching her face. Her features contorted into a frown as the wetness passed over her nose. It then pressed against her cheek. She wished it would go away. She lifted a hand and tried to push it away while she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

There was a high pitched whine followed by, "Don't make me give you the kiss of life. I can't afford to have Bobby get on my case about you again."

Angela slowly opened her eyes as she recognized who it was. She groaned, "Suck dirt and die Rufus. I wouldn't want you kissing me if I can help it."

Rufus chuckled at her, relieved that she was okay enough to not warrant a hospital visit. That would have been awkward. "As if I would enjoy kissing you."

Angela chuckled as she slowly sat up. Her head felt like a Grigori had pounded it into a wall or something. She grimaced and put a hand to her left right at her rib cage. She added a little pressure and almost fell back down but was prevented by Rufus helping her stay sitting. She looked at his truck and noticed the dent and said, "Damn. You hit me hard enough. Two broken and several bruised."

"Not my fault you appeared in the middle of the road. Would have thought your reflexes got you out," Rufus replied as he steadied her and helped her to her feet. "Are you gonna fall over on me?"

Angela gave a slight scowl that didn't mean anything as she straightened herself out to stand. "I can stand and walk. You just clipped me in the middle and knocked me out." She looked around and then at Rufus, "How did you know I was out here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. This mutt shows up outside my door with a set of instructions to drive out here and pick you up and that was after I noticed a bunch of crazy shit starting up like omens."

Angela looked to see Sasha looking up at her expectantly. She saw that Cerebus wasn't around and glanced around for any sign of him before reverting her gaze back to the pup. _Where is the master of hell hounds?_

_ The alpha of pups has returned to the elder as instructed by the feathered watchman of the alpha._ Sasha looked up at her alpha as she sat down obediently, ready for instructions. _Are we going to find the alpha's alpha?_

_Soon. You have done well pup._ Angela reached down and rubbed Sasha's head while trying not to wince. She looked up at Rufus and said, "I guess I still have a few connections somewhere."

"No shit, half breed," Rufus replied, "So I'm guessing you either planned this or didn't and judging by the way of things… you had no idea. Convenient."

"Thank you, Rufus," Angela replied with a smile. She straightened up and gently rubbed her left. "I honestly had no clue that was going to happen."

"And I'm not even going to try and figure it out. Not in the middle of a deserted highway and the one in a million shot that highway patrol comes along and figures out that I hit you." Rufus bent to pick up the pack that he had gotten out of his truck. He pulled out a vial of painkillers and handed them over. "Take those for now. Come on."

Angela took the vial and gave a slight shake. She didn't open it but instead followed Rufus back to his truck. She managed to see that she didn't leave a mark on the truck. It sure did leave a number on her. She tapped the hood and went over to the passenger side and opened it and motioned for Sasha to get in and then got into the truck. "Where to old man?"

Rufus slammed the door of his truck and turned on the ignition. "Call me an old man and I just might finish what Betsy here didn't," he said as he looked at her with a wry expression. He took in the split lip and the bruise forming on her cheek. He had hit her hard but she had appeared right in front of him and he didn't have time to swerve.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Angela replied returning the expression with a knowing smile.

Rufus shook his head and started the engine. It had been a strange turn of events. He had tracked the omens and figured out that they were seals breaking and then that business in Ilchester. He had picked up the increased activity there which included some energy that was not consistent with demon activity. The next thing he knew things were going haywire and he heard a scratching on his door that had him approaching with a shotgun and shouting for them to go away.

When the scratching didn't stop, he went to his security and found the dog sitting next to him pawing at his door and with no fear of being hurt. He opened the door and it just sat there waiting to be let in and with a note tied to its collar. He looked ridiculous allowing the dog in while pointing the shotgun at it but he didn't want to take any chances.

He was suspicious of the fact that the note mentioned Angela by name but he didn't want to risk leaving her out there and if she was hurt… He would have never heard the end of it from Bobby. As much as they were not on good speaking terms, he wasn't callous to let someone the grizzled hunter cared about to be left out to dry. Plus he kind of liked the half breed vampire. He certainly liked her ability to bite back in terms of an insult or sarcasm.

Looking at Angela he asked, "So what's the story about this thing? How did it get here?"

"If I told you, you'd think I was crazy and try to shoot me," Angela replied with a smile. She rested her head on her hand while her elbow was resting on the windowsill.

"Considering the crazy I met when I met you, you were lucky I didn't shoot you then," Rufus countered, "So what's the deal with the mutt?"

Sasha gave a slight whine at that. Angela rubbed her head with her left and gave a slight smile. She could just imagine Rufus' reaction to what she was about to tell him. She began, "Well Sasha here is a very special dog."

"If you mean by clawing up my front door, I'm not impressed."

Angela chuckled, "She is special because she is a hunter's dog, a Wilder."

"A what?"

"A Wilder," Angela repeated, "A special breed of dog bred to track and hunt the supernatural."

Sasha gave a bark in the affirmative. She looked at Angela, _I am of the hunt. Now must find the alpha's alpha and the beta littermate._

"Bred to hunt?"

"I know. Sounds crazy but it's true. I could give you an entire history of Sasha's breed…"

"I don't need a pedigree listing," Rufus replied, "But bred for hunting? You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm as serious as the fact that I am also the alpha to the guardian of the gates of Tartarus… the hellhound Cerebus," Angela said as she looked at Rufus.

_The alpha of the pups._

Angela blinked as she heard that and rubbed Sasha. She could sense that the pup was glad to see her. Apparently events of the past couple of days shook things up for everyone. It looked like she was going to have to give both dogs a bit of loving.

"Now you have a hell hound?"

"Actually I had him when we met. He was staying with Bobby."

"I knew I should have shot you the moment you darkened my doorstep."

"You know you love me."

The drive was smooth sailing until Rufus managed to find a small town with a roadside motel. They would be able to stop and take stock of things including injuries. Angela immediately went into the bathroom and slowly removed her shirt to begin on a self-inspection of her person. She had medical supplies laid out on the counter and the sink full of warm water.

It wasn't a pretty sight when she lifted her shirt and glanced at the mirror. The bruising from the truck stretched from her lower back where her kidney was upwards to just under her left breast. She had hit the pavement on her right side and there was some redness and when she pressed on her ribs, she could feel where she had her bruised ribs. When she turned she spotted some redness across the back of her shoulders from when Sam sent her careening into whatever it was.

She frowned as she saw it and sighed. She did feel frustrated that she just didn't shout it out. But she wanted to have his attention. Maybe that was her problem and why she was so reluctant to say what she truly felt about him. She found it pathetic that she could tell the truth to a hallucination of him and in front of a hallucination of his mother, her best friend, but she couldn't tell him in person. She tried to justify it by saying she didn't want to obligate Sam into reciprocating. The plain truth was that she was afraid of admitting it and finding out his answer. She was afraid to admit it out loud to him because her greatest fear was losing him; it was a beautiful thing and…

Angela sighed as she went about putting cold water poultices on the bruises and used the warm water to clean the cuts on her face. No matter what, she would always love Sam and not in the way one loves family. It was like it was in her core. There would be no one else. She couldn't explain why that was the case since she had been out on 'dates' and had affection for other men.

She gave a slight hiss and she focused on cleaning the bruised areas. Her thoughts turned to the boys in general. She didn't know if they were okay or not. In fact she wasn't even sure what happened even though Set had explained his part in things, which was saving her ass from being revealed to Lucifer. She didn't know what difference that would make since she had a big part to play and no doubt he would know that.

What she needed to know was where the boys were sent. She vaguely remembered going with what felt right. Her hands were glowing and she wasn't bothered by that thing called a voice for an angel. She just told them to get out and they were out. She had no idea where they were sent or if they were actually okay. She just assumed it in front of Set. It then occurred to her that there was one person who might be able to help.

Finishing her patch up work, there wasn't much to do except take it easy the next couple of days until she could get a supply to speed up things. She paused a moment to think about how natural it was to think about securing a supply of blood now than it was maybe a decade ago. Then there was the issue of drinking it. She knew she owed that mostly to Sam. He had been the one to say that it was okay and in that gentle persistent way of his.

"You all right in there? You didn't drown yourself did ya?"

Angela looked at the door as she finished putting her shirt back on and replied, "Unlike you Neanderthals, I do a thorough job."

"More like late."

Angela chuckled as she opened the door. Sasha was by the front window, sitting and waiting for her orders. Rufus was waiting by the pup with a bag of supplies set on the table. Her gear was laid out on the bed. She said, "I believe the term is fashionably late."

Rufus scoffed at that, "The only thing fashionable is the fact you can pull off wearing a sword and a gun in the same get up."

Angela's lip twitched in a half smile as she exited the bathroom. She gestured towards the bag of supplies, "You got everything?"

"That and I even managed to get you a nice piece of junk," Rufus said as he held up the keys and laid them on the table. "Though how you knew the guy was going to part with it for the amount you gave me was beyond me."

"Friendly persuasion," Angela said, not wanting to get into details about that. "Thank you Rufus. For everything."

Rufus cleared his throat, not sure about taking the compliment. Even though she could be just as mouthy as him and Bobby, when she was polite, it had a way of making you feel like you didn't deserve it. He preferred her being sarcastic; he liked her better that way. "Don't get sentimental on me now. I don't know how Bobby stands you being that way."

"Feminine wiles," Angela teased, knowing that Rufus wasn't one for genteel comments but he liked them thrown his way on occasion and she was grateful. She looked at the bag of supplies and then at Rufus and asked, "You have time for a drink?"

"Don't mind if I do," Rufus replied as he pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. "I remember your favorite."

"More likely you remember yours," Angela replied as she grabbed the two glasses and rinsed them out. If they had been a place she owned and it was a canning jar that once held nuts and bolts, she wouldn't have bothered with the rinsing. She knew what was in there. Motel rooms were different and… it was all out weird but appreciated all the same.

Putting the glasses down, she picked up the bottle and poured two glasses at a decent level. She sat across from Rufus and folded her hands sweetly, causing him to say, "Don't even try that. Bobby told me about what you did in some town in Maryland or other. I know you can't get drunk."

"Actually I can," Angela replied grinning while her hands were still folded. "And it is a family secret albeit a strange one." She picked up her glass and held it up to indicate that she was willing to do a toast.

Rufus was willing and picked up his glass and clinked it with hers. He downed his with a professional flair to it. He watched Angela down hers and savor the taste and shook his head, "Only you would try to taste out the ingredients of that piss."

"I appreciate a good liquor," Angela replied. She could feel the effects immediately. It dulled the pain a little in her ribs and would make anything else tolerable. "Besides, I've tasted just about everything."

"Including turpentine?"

"Hey, some of that moonshine was actually good. I have a recipe I have yet to make. Way better than that rotgut crap."

Rufus couldn't help but laugh with her. He took the moment to study her movements but he had to hand it to her in that she was clever in not letting him see how much pain she was in. He would leave the painkillers just in case and she could deal with whatever Sam and Dean pushed onto her. He didn't doubt that she could take care of herself.

They drank another glass before Rufus said he had to go and that his job was finished, which was delivering the mutt to the owner and getting the said owner a means to whatever she needed to do. He wasn't going to babysit her and any fool errand she had to do. He had his own work.

Angela merely said to that, "We all have our part in fixing this world."

"And I don't even want to be in the same room as you when you do that," Rufus retorted in good humor. "The last time had you blind and me nursing some bumps and bruises."

"You're alive aren't ya?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're gonna be around when I do buy the farm?"

"Keep thinking like that…"

"Now you're superstitious?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "I just don't like to tempt fate. I've been around a lot longer than you old man." She gave a cheeky grin as she fastened the top to the Johnny Walker Blue and held it out to the grizzled hunter.

"Keep it. I'm trying to quit."

Angela made a noise with her lips. She grinned and shooed Rufus out while thanking him again. He left saying that he'd be damned if he ever helped her out again. He didn't mean it though and they both knew it. She did give him a kiss on the cheek just to make him squirm while he walked to his truck. Plus it was a sign of affection for another grizzled hunter she liked.

Now that she was alone, she had to get to work in finding the boys and where they were at. She pulled out her cell phone and found that it was dead. It was a good thing she had asked Rufus to buy a charger for her. She put the phone on to charge and examined her supplies while making a plan of action. She took a bite of a piece of jerky and tossed a piece to Sasha.

Her phone wasn't completely charged but she could make a call. She dialed the number of the person that came to mind apart from the boys. She waited until it was picked up and she inquired, "Chuck?"

_Angie, is that you?_

"Yeah, it's me." Angela couldn't help but smile hearing Chuck's voice. She had always liked the Prophet and she had found it amusing about the Supernatural books even though it was a little too detail oriented on some things. "Hey Chuck, I need to ask you something. Are…"

_Sam and Dean here? Yeah they are. They came looking for Castiel and… you and um…_

Angela heard the tone in the Prophet's voice and went with the worst case scenario, "The angels are there aren't they?"

_Yeah. They are talking about Dean doing what they want him to do…_

"Just put me on hold and when the angels are gone, give the phone to Sam," Angela said.

_Okay_

She didn't have too long to wait. While she did, she sat on the bed and motioned for Sasha to join her. She smiled as the pup rested her head on her lap and gently rubbed her ears. She was glad one of her dogs was with her and she made a mental note to thank Gabriel and to give respect for Castiel. She knew that he didn't make it; it was the bond thing they had and she felt guilty about it because she used it to keep the angel with Dean.

_Hello?_

Angela heard Sam's voice and closed her eyes in relief as she replied, "Sam?"

_Angie, is that you?_

She would have replied but there was some noise in the background from Dean. Then she heard Sam asking her again if it was her. She replied, "It's me Sam. I'm glad to hear that you're okay. I was worried."

_We were worried about you. You… didn't end up in the same place as we did._

"Long story on that one," she replied automatically and it was a long story. She was just glad that they were both okay. "Um… I called Chuck and he told me you and Dean are both there and that there was trouble with angels."

She listened to Sam's responses. At the time she winced since her ribs were aching again. She tried to hide it but she knew that Sam would have picked it up and he did asking her about it and her response seemed to have triggered a reaction from Dean since he took over the conversation and started demanding if she was okay. She responded accordingly and smiled gently. It was strange since Dean was sounding like the usual inquisition but it was only because he was concerned. It only meant that he was his self.

She listened to Dean and replied, "My phone is working now and I'm using it now. I'm assuming you'll be in the general vicinity?"

_Yeah. Sorry about this way but we've got angels up our asses._

"Know. I'll find you. I did before." She then hung up to let her phone finish charging and went to organize her things. She was going to have to make a plan and to start was to head in the general direction of Chuck's place.

"You know that this would easier if you just asked me to help."

Angela turned to see Gabriel standing in her room. She took in his countenance and knew that he knew what had happened. She advanced towards him and waited for a moment. She extended her arms and the angel collapsed into them. She hugged the angel well aware the last time they did this was when he saved her. She whispered, "I'm sorry."

Gabriel sighed as he released Angela. Normally he wouldn't do that but he felt what she must have felt and it was too much. He was glad that he had dropped her friend back with his unit before that happened otherwise he might have overreacted. He looked at Angela and said, "I'm sorry Cat. I should have been more insistent."

"No. You were doing what I insisted upon. This is all on me," Angela replied with a firm look. "I played upon my bond with Cas to keep him to stay with Dean and help him out and keep him safe. It's all on me and I have to live with it."

"No way Cat. Cassy wouldn't do anything for you unless he wanted to… just like me and you have no idea how hard it was to stay away when you wanted it," Gabriel replied with a slight sigh. He looked at his Cat and noticed how she was moving. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing to worry about," Angela replied waving Gabriel off. She sighed, "Okay we all have a part in this. By the way, thank you for bringing Sasha to Rufus."

"Hey I figured you'd need a hand since you disappeared completely and I knew that Grandpa Vamp is still out of commission. I figured one of your family helped you out while you helped the Winchesters out."

"So that was me."

"Maybe," Gabriel replied with a teasing look like how they used to joke. "So who pulled you out?"

"Set of all people," Angela replied with a slight shoulder shrug. "And it was déjà vu a bit with regards to another friend." She looked at nothing in particular and she didn't have to explain since Gabriel would know who she was talking about. Taking a breath, she looked at the angel and asked, "Did you want to give me another helping hand?"

"You know I would. Always," Gabriel replied with a sincere look.

"Can you put me in the same place as Sam and Dean?"

"You need to light the way."

* * *

**A/N:** Seems like Angie has friends in high places though I don't think getting hit by Rufus was part of the plan. At least she's heading towards her goal of getting back to her boys. More next time on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam walked down the steps from the platform form where he had gotten off the train. He had been out all morning getting things that they would need hoping that Dean called Angela and told her where they were. He also took the time to make a few things that would help in terms of warding off angels and demons; any little bit to help and delay the inevitable that was sure to come from both his brother and Angela.

He got to the room and paused and looked around. He almost expected Angela to be right behind him, having snuck up in that quiet way of hers and tease him. And that would be before she gave him the ax. It wouldn't be anything less than he deserved from her. He had done what he did so she didn't have to do it; that he was taking the load she had carried for so long… And he just fucked that up.

Taking breath, he opened the door and let himself in. Dean was loading the guns up and Sam cast a wary look that was missed by his brother as he greeted him, "Hey."

"Hey." Dean knew things weren't normal and it was damn hard to act like it was but at the moment they had more important things to worry about. Number one was actually waiting for Angela to show up. He had called while Sam was out and actually got her answering the phone. She was coming home.

Sam felt the tension in the air and tried to keep it casual. His eyes looked at the gun in his brother's hand and tried not to let anything show. He tossed the hex bags he had made at his brother, "Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us. Demons either for that matter."

Dean looked at Sam and the nervous smile. He then looked down at the hex bag. "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it." Sam was trying hard not to fidget and put his hands in his jacket pocket to help. It didn't do much but it did help… a very little.

"How?" It was polite conversation on Dean's end. He didn't understand what that meant between his girl and Sam but he figured it was that whole thing about having good manners even when you're near someone who pissed you off. It was how she always behaved even in tense situations. The silence that he was getting from Sam was not encouraging and he looked up at his brother to prompt and answer.

Sam considered fibbing but he had already done enough with the secrecy and the lies. It was better to come out with the truth. He mentally wanted to curse Sacha since the vamp was the one that said it was better to hear the truth from someone that is trusted. He replied, "I learned it from Ruby."

There was nothing to say to that though there were a few choice words Dean wanted to say. He put his gun down on the table missing the look of relief on Sam's face when he did. There was one thing he wanted to know. He advanced towards Sam, "Speaking of… how you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" It was way past being nice about it. Better to be blunt and get to the point.

Sam got that. It was still uncomfortable since he wasn't sure of what exactly happened. He searched for an answer, "It's weird, tell you the truth. I'm fine. No shakes. No fever. It's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone," Dean commented as he held onto the hex bag.

"Yeah I guess," Sam agreed. This was getting awkward now. They did have to talk about this. "Dean…"

"Sam," Dean interrupted. He looked away and turned to go back to the table. "It's okay. You don't' have to say anything." The truth was he didn't _want_ Sam to say anything. If he did, Dean wasn't sure what he would do. Perhaps give a fist or two to the face… He didn't know and he wasn't sure how to express what he was thinking and feeling.

It wasn't what Sam wanted to hear but he had to play it off like it was a bit of a relief. "Well, that's good." He knew though and voiced what his brother thought, "Because what can I even say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I screwed up'? Doesn't really do justice, doesn't it?"

Dean went back to work on the guns. He listened to Sam's voice drone on and his words were what he was thinking. The thing was that the voiced thoughts just… He really didn't want to get into it. Otherwise he would do something he would regret.

"Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right... "

Dean snapped, "So why do you keep bringing it up? Are you trying to make it easier for me or for her?" He paused and calmed down and put the magazine he was loading down. Turning towards Sam, he asked, "Look, all I'm saying is why do we have to put this under a microscope?"

Sam took a moment to digest what his brother just shouted at him for. Who was he making it easier for? Or was he even trying to lay down the reasons when he actually did talk to her? What was he trying to do here?

"We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Dean looked at the expression on Sam's face. It had him wondering what Sam was actually thinking. He gave a decisive shake of his head, "All right say this was just any other hunt? Yeah, what do we do first?"

It was like when Dad used to quiz them on what to do during a hunt. It served a bit as a focus and Sam didn't exactly expect it. He managed to reply with a bit of uncertainty, "We'd figure out where the thing is."

Dean nodded. The question eased a little bit of the tension even though it wasn't completely settled. In all honesty, he wasn't sure that it would ever be. This was not evident as he replied, "All right, so we just gotta find the devil." He said it but it sounded like it was a long shot of a thing.

Sam looked at his brother with a tentative look. It sounded like a good thing and it served as a means of garnering focus. He didn't know what to say or do but he was saved from a knock on the door. Glancing at his brother, he went towards the door to see who it was. Upon opening the door, his mouth opened and a sound barely came out.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam made a sound as he opened the door wider and just stood in the doorway. He barely acknowledged the fact that Sasha had ambled in. He just stared at… "Angie?"

Angela looked at Sam as he stood there. She gave a gentle smile and her heart swelled with relief and love. He was all right and that was what mattered to her. True they had a major problem with Lucifer but… Sam was there and Dean was there; they were important to her. "How are you, Sam?"

She got her answer when Sam grabbed her into a hug that was a comfortable tight. He took it a step further and kissed her on the cheek and on her temple. Her eyes widened in surprise at his actions but she accepted it and her response was to wrap her arms around him in a responding hug. She heard him whisper, "I'm sorry."

"I'm here, Sam," she replied, putting everything into those three words. "It's okay." She gave a gentle pat to his back.

By this time Dean knew that it was Angela at the door. It wasn't too hard to guess anyway given the look that his brother got the moment he opened the door. That and Sasha came ambling in looking like everything was great. She greeted him with a slight woof and took her place as if to watch the door for anything else.

Sam's sudden movement startled Dean and he stared wide eyed as his younger brother _kissed_ Angela. It wasn't on the mouth but it was a first he had seen Sam do anything beyond a hug or allowing her to stroke his head. This though had Dean blink in surprise but he was even more surprised at how readily she reciprocated.

Having lived with Angela the past three years, Dean knew that she could let her displeasure be known. It was in the way how she carried herself; the way she moved and spoke and it was all designed to let the offender know that they did something wrong. Her cold shoulder was worse than anything he could have given. In fact it was something that should have been expected from her. He had to witness the pain she went through just watching…

"Hello Dean."

Dean blinked and looked at Angela. She was standing in the room looking at him. She had her gear with her and that scarf thing she wore on occasion. She had some abrasions on her face that were healing and in fact the only indicator that she had been in a fight. "Hi, Angie."

Angela looked at Dean with a peculiar look. She knew that things were going to be tense with everything but something was off. It was something to be addressed in private. She took a step forward and reached out to gently ruffle his hair in an affectionate manner. She added to it by giving him a kiss to his cheek and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Same to you," Dean replied, accepting the hair ruffle. "And I guess the mutt got out okay? Both of them?"

"Well you can see for yourself about Sasha and Cerebus is where he needs to be," she replied after blinking slowly. She was aware that Sam had come to stand close to her and could actually sense his anxiety.

"And you?" Dean gestured with his brows towards Angela. "Where were you? Why weren't you on the plane with us?" He had asked the questions gently knowing that his initial greeting was not really the nicest he had ever given to her over an innocent manner. But this really wasn't an innocent matter at all. They were talking about the end of the world and he had no idea how to deal with problems close to home so he wasn't sure how he was going to handle that big one.

Angela sensed he was trying to make up for his abruptness with her and she heard the slight hitch in Sam's breath. She replied gently, "A bit of a long story. Is there a chance for food?"

As ridiculous as the request sounded, she had a point. Sam was more concerned that she was starving and probably running low on energy. He made an offer to go get food but Dean beat him to it saying, "No. I'll get it."

Angela sighed when the door closed and she stared at it. This was going to be a lot harder and she got the feeling that she was going to be stuck in the middle of this. It was something that deep down she dreaded and equated it with a possibility to her greatest fear. She said more as a matter of fact, "He's not sure what to feel or rather show what he feels."

Sam felt his throat convulse a little. He was in the same room as her and… "Is there anything to say or do?"

"I like to think so," Angela replied as she turned away from the door. She looked at Sam and asked, "What do you think?"

"There isn't anything that will make this right," Sam replied. He took a moment trying to compose what he wanted to say. "Angie… I… I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I… You were trying to warn me… stop me from this…"

"It's what I do for my family." Angela watched Sam's reaction. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything but it seemed to prompt him to talk. She could see that he wanted to.

"Angie, I hit you," Sam said, not wanting to burst out like that but he had to get it out. "I… hit you."

Angela took in the hurt look that was in Sam's eyes. It had hurt physically and emotionally that he disregarded _her_. She couldn't tell anyone how many times that those who were once friends just threw back everything she had taught and gave back in her face like it meant nothing and in those cases it didn't. She understood where Sam had been coming from when he went down this road and if anything she had a role in this too. She had seen the warning signs and yet she still gave Sam the chance to say something. She knew that he had seen what he had done and it pained him; that's what made this different.

She took in his expression and finally said softly, "You did… like anyone else would have for believing in what you did."

"It doesn't make it right."

Angela chewed her lower lip and then said, "I did say that I would so what I must and I assume that was your intent." When Sam looked at her ready to say something, she said, "It's okay Sam. Physical hurt… it's something you get used to."

"Don't even think that," Sam interjected. He took a breath and continued, "It's not okay because you came to help me and… it was like at Monument. I threw everything back in your face. You were trying to warn me, tell me something important…"

"And I get that Sam. It did hurt but I'm not going to hold it against you because you know what you did hurt. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you and brother are okay." Angela saw the puzzled look that Sam's face took. She realized that maybe words wouldn't be enough. The funny thing about being able to live practically forever is that you had time and you had a tendency to develop patience… a lot of it.

Sam was puzzled by her reaction. He actually expected her to give him the cold shoulder. She did that enough when she was pissed at him or Dean and oftentimes they weren't quite sure of what they did wrong. He frowned at her choice of words and couldn't believe that she said it didn't matter. He said softly, "It should matter."

Angela gave a slight click of her tongue. They could argue about it until Dean came back and she suspected that was what he wanted to come back to. Living as long as she did, she picked up on the subtle signs of people and learned to interpret them accordingly. Occasionally she got a surprise but for the most part… She could understand were Dean was coming from and she knew him well and his supposedly nonexistent ability to communicate his feelings in a normal manner. Just like she understood Sam's position and it was why she could foresee the potential problems that were going to come with this. It was going to be a rough ride.

Deciding not to get more into it, Angela decided to change things a little and talk about something else. It would be related but it couldn't be avoided either. She reached up and gently with her fingers moved a few of his locks and gave a scrutinizing look. "Are you okay?"

Sam understood what she was asking and replied, "Nothing like cravings or fever or… I'm clean."

Angela continued to study Sam and ran her fingers on his face like she would if she were inspecting something. Her nose twitched slightly to verify what her eyes could see. She wondered about that since she was sure that she had nothing to do with that… at least she thought so. "Good. I guess I didn't need the Eye after all." She lowered her hand and clasped them together and sighed in relief.

"The Eye? Is that what Bobby meant when…" Sam thought about what had happened. "What did you do Angie?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for me or Dean," she replied. She added more for reassurance, "And it wasn't a deal."

"I didn't say anything."

"But that is the first thought and I don't blame you." Angela gave a smile that held no contempt or anything regarding the events of the past couple of days. She fingered the ends of her scarf for something to do and said, "It was a calculated risk and… much easier than I thought it out to be. I thought the Eye could help."

"You didn't have to."

"I did Sam. In fact I think this could have been avoided if I didn't kick Ruby's ass three weeks earlier."

Sam blinked at that. He always suspected she had been in a fight. The whole 'I ran into a pole' excuse was a major cue in that. "That was you?"

Angela sighed and replied, "I knew about the demon blood then Sam… before that actually." She cleared her throat and looked away.

It was awkward. Sam always suspected she knew what he was up to. It was no secret that Ruby had pestered her and she admitted it. Perhaps it was during one of those conversations. "I guess I always knew that you knew."

"I suspected. I had no proof."

It was a kindness and Sam saw it for what it was and replied, "You knew but… why didn't you say anything?" It was a bit rhetorical but he needed to ask it and somehow he got the feeling that this was leading to what Isabella had warned him about.

"I was willing and still willing to trust your judgment." Angela paused to study his reaction. She could tell that he was surprised even though there were other conflicting thoughts running across his face. "I have always trusted you, Sam. I was hoping that you would trust me enough to tell me. I would have listened. I'm still listening."

Sam looked at her. All the times she asked him or Dean to trust her… "Why?" It was all he could say at the time.

"Because I… care about you." Angela felt herself choke up and she had almost said what she had been able to say inside the Gauntlet. She caught herself and changed it. She didn't think it was a good time to say it. Sam was already vulnerable from his guilt and it just didn't feel right and she wouldn't put him through that. Telling him that she cared about him was safer and it stuck more along what they had before things went down the tubes. "Isn't that what family does?" She asked it a bit uncertainly and while she had family way back when she started out… five centuries is a long time. She wasn't sure anymore.

Sam could accept that and it bothered him that she had to ask that question. Then again he didn't blame her. Sometimes he and Dean said and did things that didn't apply to her but it was easy to see how she could take it that way. Three years ago they would have just ganked her because she was a vampire… well half of one but that wouldn't have made a difference then. A monster was a monster.

That last part had him stop. The memory of that voicemail Dean had left him haunted him. He was grateful that Dean hadn't acted upon what he said. In fact he acted like a pissed off older brother. It had him wary since he wasn't sure if Dean was biding his time until the next time he made a mistake. He looked at her and felt nothing but reassurance but to him it was undeserving. He replied, "It is. Uh… why do you ask?"

"I have my ideas but it seems the world has changed since my time and while I may have lived through the changes… I didn't get the memo on all things," she admitted. "But my answer is the same. I care about you and all that matters to me is that you and your brother are safe. There may be a few things that need to be discussed but… not everything has to be done right away." Angela cleared her throat when she said that. It sounded bad and she was frustrated that there weren't any words to adequately relay what she meant. She could only hope that Sam would understand her intention. She glanced upward to silently ask if he understood.

Sam blinked as he returned her gaze. She was there to listen and to talk; that much was made clear. It seemed though that she was suggesting that things take place on their own time but he sensed there was more to it. "Okay. So… what happened in the convent?"

"To be honest… I don't know. I did what I did and…" Angela shrugged her shoulders. There was a lot that she didn't understand about being a healer and the depths of a healer's abilities. "I should have studied that tome more that Liam passed on from his sister."

"Fiona?"

"Yeah. She's one too," Angela replied giving a knowing smile. She sighed again and then said, "The hardest thing about this is that I don't know what to do. I don't know if it is the right move to hide in a hole for a time to figure things out or just go out and do ti the old fashioned way and that is pounding the pavement."

"I don't know either but we could treat it like any other hunt," Sam replied using what he and Dean discussed earlier. "It's a start though… you should take care of yourself first." He looked at the cuts and bruises on her person.

Angela glanced at herself. Gabriel had offered to heal her but she declined and not because she was being a glutton for punishment but more along the old habits of relying on herself to take care of herself and the people she worked with. He understood completely though he couldn't resist helping her with her ribs. Rufus did hit her pretty hard and no doubt the bruises will be an interesting spectacle. "It's why I said I was hungry. First order of business is always survival."

There was that and she seriously had been running on adrenaline since her escape from the Old Man. True she had a meal before escaping but… She was half human and her body was still human and needed the requirements of a normal human body though in some cases gargantuan proportions. While she had 'trained' herself to eat closer towards hungry man dinners rather than a glutinous slob, she still needed a large amount of carbohydrates for energy. It was why she didn't hesitate when Dean actually shared his pie with her apart from the fact that she liked the sweet.

Sam couldn't help but give a small smile. "And I still don't know where you put it all," he gently teased.

"And the world will never know," she replied with a similar smile. She knew that it was still a source of amusement and wonder to how she could eat as much as she did and still not gain a pound. She knew Sam was smart enough to figure out about her high metabolic rate and the rate of processing her carbohydrates. "Though I always thought you might have figured it out… like you do most things."

"I wasn't too good about this."

"And I'm not the best judge either." She gave a smile at Sam. "I'm just glad I'm here for your enjoyment."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little even though that came out a little funny and she knew it. She was chuckling with him. "I'm glad you're okay, Angie." He reached out and touched her shoulder, a little nervous about obeying the impulse of pulling her into a hug. Her response of patting his hand said enough and he repeated, "I'm sorry."

"I know… and it's okay. It will be okay."

* * *

**A/N:** The boys are at the motel and Angie makes it back. Sam and Angie start to talk but there still is a bit of tension there. Keep watching for more on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So you were teleported out of there by a god?"

"Pretty much. I do have friends in high places." Angela took a bite of the cheeseburger Dean brought. At this point she didn't care if it was health food or not. She was starving but she still stood on ceremony meaning that she wasn't going to be a pig about it either.

"Which one?" Dean didn't look at Sam but focused on Angela. He had gone to get food since he knew that a starving Angela wasn't a good thing. He picked up a few things about dhampir physiology and learned that they needed to maintain a sufficient caloric intake otherwise they could suffer from serious malnutrition.

It was also a means of working out what to say. He wasn't ready to talk then since he was still agitated with Sam bringing up everything that just happened. None of this was her fault. She was the one that tried to help Sam. Even when he was going through a pity party, it was all that she was doing. She was proactive to help Sam; she fought to get there.

Angela looked at Dean as she picked up a piece of celery or 'rabbit food' and chewed on it. It was the substitute for fries and a mixture of clogged arteries and health food. She knew that Dean was asking for conversation sake rather than a want to know or need to know. She replied, "Set."

"Didn't he kill his brother Osiris out of…?" Sam had started to ask and then let the question die. It didn't seem to be the right time to even talk about that. Not after the fact that he chose a demon over his own brother and that he had… She told him it was okay but he didn't think so.

Angela replied, "Actually that wasn't true. Set is the god of chaos and the desert. He is not necessarily evil per se. And… to him I am family." She lifted her hand that had the royal cartouche on it and showed them.

"He's your family?" Dean looked at her like she was being crazy.

"If you look at it from the perspective that I am the adopted daughter of Hapi and Satet, the warrior royalty and they are related to Isis who is the sister/sister in law of Set… yeah he is pretty much family." She took a carrot and chewed, glad to have something in her stomach. She had felt her energy hit an all-time low when she was talking to Sam and she just held on long enough for Dean to come back and she still managed to be a lady with the food. Old habits.

Nothing more was said and it was the most awkward meal ever. Angela didn't even bother to say anything since there wasn't a point to it. It had been roughly a day and the effects need to be digested. They hadn't even asked her about what happened with the Old Man. She was willing to concede that they were concerned about her being forced to remember all that. It seemed though that right now she needed to talk to them individually.

She got her chance with Dean when Sam went out stating that he would be back. She was washing her hands in the sink since there was some dried blood still on her hands from her abrasions and her stab wound to her arm. She noticed that Dean was picking apart his gun again for what looked like the sixth time that evening. She finished scrubbing and started drying her arms off. "You have something to say. You should say it before you let it fester."

Dean sighed as he put down the pieces that he was working with. He looked at her and said, "And maybe sometimes it's better to leave it alone. You take it and bury it."

"And then when it gets to be too much, you take it out on someone least deserving of it," Angela replied with a knowing tone. She turned to look at Dean and leaned against the sink. "It's one thing that is hardest to learn from."

"And just lay it on now huh?" Dean looked at Angela unaware that he was showing his hurt and pain.

"Just telling you from experience," Angela replied as she crossed her arms. She sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "You've been wanting to talk to me but not in front of Sam. Why is that?"

Dean stood up leaving his gun on the table and walked to stand close to her. "Maybe it's because what I wanted to say has to do with what we sort of talked about before that dickhead vamp took you."

Angela gave a gentle smile and looked down. She sobered though since it was a serious moment and that conversation before she left was anything but friendly. "Dean, we were both in a bad place then."

"But you were willing to do something about it. I said I was done," Dean admitted. "You heard me. I said I was done with trying to save him." He looked down for a moment before looking back up, "And you were willing to go after him… even after what happened."

"And that was a poor choice on my end to go after Ruby like that but tactically it was right. She was the one who was feeding Sam that and it made sense to take her out. Just didn't work out that way so I went with the next step."

"And made me feel like a douchebag."

"You know I never intend that."

Dean scoffed slightly at that, "I know you don't intend to do that but you do. And it always feels like we did something wrong."

"And that is how you feel Dean. What I try to show you from my experience is that bad things are going to happen. When it comes down to the choices you make… you gotta be sure that it is the best choice from your view meaning you can live with it. It's what I was trying to reach Sam with." Angela blinked and studied Dean for a moment to let it sink in. "I do the same for you even though I felt I screwed you over with your deal with hell."

"And I suppose that's what you do in this dance with Sam." It was mean to bring that up but Dean wanted to make a point.

"Especially that," Angela admitted. She pressed her fingertips together to contemplate what she wanted to say. "I feel that it isn't right to say anything even though I want to. Sometimes the hardest thing to say is not saying it at all."

"Which is bull crap by the way," Dean said in a gruff but gentle tone. "I get the feeling that if you said something sooner… Sam may have stopped."

"He did it for me Dean," Angela explained. At the look he gave her she explained, "He made the choice for me… so that I wouldn't be the one to do this." She made a click of her tongue, "It's what I would do for you guys."

"Yeah and you play it smart every time."

"It's kind of you to think so but even I'm not perfect. I let myself get caught and held."

Dean felt his lip twitch slightly at that. He looked at Angela and asked, "Did that fuck head do anything to you?"

"No," Angela replied. She saw the look Dean shot her and she explained, "He was more like a gracious host. Everything was the same and I was kept under guard but… let's just say that there are some things that the Old Man didn't expect… like a friend within the ranks." She gave a slight smile at the memory of the escape and her plans. "That and I played nice instead of trying to fight. It was… interesting."

Dean was relieved that nothing serious went wrong but he hadn't failed to notice the state of her clothes especially on her arm. He knew she wouldn't mention it at all, brushing it off completely. The only way to know was if you acknowledged it and forced it out. He asked, "I take it that there was more to the escape than you make out."

Angela gave an amused look. They knew her well and it produced more of that warm feeling that she got with what came from being a family. If she was evasive, then they would pursue and get pissed off eventually. It wasn't worth it unless she was trying to be funny. She replied, "It didn't quite go as planned. I was taking a gamble on something that the Old Man wouldn't have counted on. He is good and managed a counter."

"So you were making light of the fact that he did something to you?"

"No. One of his men did, following their orders while a prisoner was escaping."

"And how did you get out?"

"I still have friends in high places," Angela replied, not willing to admit her association with Gabriel. "That and my friend within the ranks helped out." She looked at Dean and asked, "And what about you?"

"Cas got me out."

Angela blinked at that. It was mostly to hide the tears that would have formed. It still ached that she couldn't call upon the angel anymore. It was like a hole had been made, nothing like when Sam died but it ached. She knew that Castiel had been smote. There were a few ways to kill an angel and she knew them. "He got you out?"

"Yeah. He sent that chuckle monkey face to wherever and Angel Aired us to Chuck's. Chuck was the one that told us where Sam was going," Dean answered, "Told us about the convent and Cas said that Lilith was the final seal."

Angela nodded, "Cas sent you to the convent and stayed behind."

"Stupid bastard stayed behind to hold 'em off," Dean replied giving a shake of his head. He looked at Angela and notice her expression. He asked, "You sensed it didn't you?"

Angela thought about it. She had just made it to the convent and was looking for a way into the chapel without going through the front door. A direct route was best. She had just evaded the last of the demons after kicking Zachariah's ass. It hit like being hit with a bullet and she had gotten hit with one before. It was a sharp pain on the shoulder with her tattoo and it felt like it was burning. She didn't know exactly what it meant but something was gone after that and she realized what it was. It had her choke almost like she wanted to heave but she got her breathing under control and found her point of entry and charged through the glass.

Looking up at Dean, she replied, "It is one of those things… yes I did feel it and it sucked. It hurt and just… fueled my adrenaline." She shrugged her shoulders. "Now we're here. What are we going to do now?" She gave Dean a piercing look; more was behind that question and she wanted to hear it.

Dean looked at her. He knew she meant more than what the words were. Her eyes also told him that she meant more than that. He replied, "We're gonna work this out… Just like any other hunt."

Angela nodded at that, not completely satisfied by that. She crossed her arms over her chest to indicate that it wasn't exactly what she was looking for. Blinking at Dean she replied, "Alright but you should make time to talk to your brother about this. Not talking about it will just make things worse." She turned to give her attention to Sasha who was sitting and staring at the door like her life depended upon it.

Dean looked at Angela. It was the same thing she said when she head slapped him about talking to his brother. Actually she slapped him for saying what he did; it was the exact same thing his dad had said and she nearly blew a gasket at that. It was something to think about now that he thought about it. He didn't say anything but went back to cleaning his gun. He started putting it back together when he said, "And you should talk to Sam about you know what." He shot a look at Angela.

Angela was petting Sasha and using her fingers to comb through the pup's fur. She didn't have a brush but her fingers would do to pick out the debris that littered it. She looked at Dean and caught his gaze. They were both being serious about their suggestions. They were both stubborn asses about that. She gave a nod and replied, "I hear what you're saying."

Nothing more was said as they went back to their respective tasks. Angela was still working her fingers through Sasha's fur to comb out what she could. Her lip twitched as she thought, _I leave you for a couple of days with Sam and look at your fur. Thought he would have done better._

_ The alpha's alpha took care of me. I warned the pit beast._

Angela smiled at Sasha. The pup was on her way to being a good Wilder hunter. She rubbed the dog's head and was rewarded with a lick to her cheek. She sighed at that and continued to rub the pup's fur. It was like that when Sam came back bringing things for her to use like a brush for the pup and a comb for her hair.

* * *

Sam looked out the window before looking towards the beds, his in particular. He noted that Angela was still asleep and breathed a silent sigh. Even with a full meal, she crashed and hard the night before and it was clear that she wasn't going to wake up until the morning and it didn't help she had done it at the table.

After their very silent meal and brushing Sasha's fur, she had sat at the table and just began to doodle on a piece of paper. About five minutes later she head was on her forearms and she was dead to the world. Sam took decisive action and picked her up and put her on the bed and this time she didn't wake up and try to beat his ass though he would have taken it and accepted it as a punishment. He still had a hard time believing that she just… forgave him for what he did.

He was willing to sleep on the floor that night but Sasha gave him a look. After spending detox time and then having her growl at Ruby, he had gotten fairly good at reading the pup's expressions. Her expression was asking him if he was being serious. In reality her thoughts were more scolding and that his place was beside the alpha. He was also reminded of how Angela referred to them sleeping in the same bed.

It wasn't that bad. He was up before Dean was and able to not add to the scrutiny he was under with his brother. She had curled up during the night and was pressed against his body. It was a sort of fetal position but it was comfortable much like the other times. She even grabbed his shirt sleeve when he tried to move and she was still asleep. It was like she was being reassuring and meant what she had said. Sasha had been awake then and was looking at him with a straight look. The only movement was a flip of her ears.

Sam let Angela sleep and suggested that Dean leave her alone. Dean readily agreed since she would wake up when she did and he didn't want to risk getting tackled by her. So they went about the room quietly. Dean spent it watching the news and Sam went looking through their father's journal for lack of something better to do. Sasha patrolled the room and then took a seat in the middle of the room facing the door. She eventually laid down but her gaze was towards the door with the intention of protecting her pack.

Sam let his gaze linger on Angela's sleeping form to make sure she was okay. He then turned back to reading the journal. It allowed his thoughts to drift while he looked at the pages but didn't really see them. He was deep in thought about everything and how he could make it up to her, at least show he was sorry.

_How would you explain an earthquake, a hurricane and multiple tornadoes all at the same time around the globe?_

_ Two words: Carbon emissions._

"Yeah right, Wavy Gravy," Dean muttered, keeping his voice low in consideration that Angela was still asleep. Her back was to him but the stillness was not like the stillness she would get when observing for a hunt. It was a deep slumber and he wasn't going to let her lose the chance at getting a good sleep considering everything she had been through.

A knock at the door had him sit up and turn the television off. Dean reached for his gun just as Sam looked up. Sam looked at Sasha for confirmation of who was at the door. The absence of a growl was indicative that there wasn't a demon around but a human. Sam was on his feet and heading towards the door even though he felt apprehension at Dean loading and readying his gun behind him. It was overturned by the fact that Angela had started to move and he was instantly annoyed that someone was disturbing her sleep as he peered through the peep hole.

Opening the door and using it as a cover for most of his body, Sam peered around it to find a blonde haired girl looking at him like she had seen a ghost so to speak. She started gasping like she was losing air and Sam asked, "You okay lady?"

"Sam, is it really you?" She was almost ready to sob and her breath was hitching as she asked her question.

Sam was puzzled and looked at his brother to ask silently what was going on. Sasha was on her feet and walking forward. There were still no growls but the pup was ready to obey an attack order if she was given it. The next thing Sam knew the strange lady's hand was on his chest and she was feeling him up and grinning like Cheshire cat.

"And you're so firm."

"Uh… Do I know you?" Sam looked at her puzzled unaware that Angela was on her feet and looking at the situation with a peculiar expression that Dean recognized clearly for what it was.

"No but I know you," the woman replied. She was getting excited as she continued, "You're Sam Winchester and you're…" She looked at Dean sitting on the bed and frowned as she finished, "Not what I pictured."

"And what were you picturing us as?" Angela looked at the girl with an inquisitive look that hid what she was truly thinking.

The girl looked at Angela and got wide eyed and lost her voice. She smiled big and introduced herself, "I'm Becky. I've read all about you guys and I never believed that you Absolution were a literary device. You're exactly like I pictured though… you look like you've been through hell…"

"Actually I have," Angela murmured still studying Becky. All traces of sleep were gone. She was wide awake and ready to go.

Becky was still rambling, "And I've even written a few…" She stopped herself and chuckled a little with three pairs of eyes watching her. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

That had Dean's attention even though he was amused by the look Angela was shooting at Becky. He knew exactly what was going on and it wasn't as obvious as Sam's reaction. It was more of that European refinement thing she had. It would be interesting to see his girl in a chick fight over Sam, completely forgetting that she had done that with Ruby. Looking at the new girl Dean ventured, "Chuck?"

Sam shut the door and went to stand by Angela who was looking like she was impatient with the pointless conversation. It wasn't there when he looked at her with a silent query and her features softened and she nodded. She was fine and that was the honest truth and he was glad for that. She looked more alive now and not exhausted.

Becky was still excited but she knew that they were waiting for an answer. She continued, "He's got a message but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change up to the mythology. The demon stuff was getting old."

"That's because they've been around just as long. It never goes away," Angela groused, her tone taking the tone of an aristocrat who looked down upon the peasantry.

Sam looked at Angela with a frown, wondering why she was acting the way she was. He then looked at Becky and said, "All right. Just… What's the message?"

Becky looked at Angela who was looking nonchalant. It was like being looked at by parent waiting for the truth to be told. She looked at Sam and replied, "He had a vision." She closed her eyes to recite, "The Michael Sword is on Earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael Sword?" Dean looked at Angela to see if she knew what it was but given that she still had that look on her face…

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam looked at Becky feeling like there was a light at the end of the tunnel to fixing this.

"In a castle on a hill made of 42 dogs," Becky replied promptly.

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean looked at Becky like she was probably crazy or heard it wrong.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam frowned trying to make sure they did hear that right. It was the strangest thing ever and…

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said," Becky replied in a pleading tone that was designed to beg Sam to believe her. She couldn't help it as she swallowed and stepped forward and put her hand on Sam's chest and added, "I memorized every word. For you."

Dean watched as Angela made a similar head movement as Sam but he saw that look that she would like nothing more to do than to rip the offending hand off. He was surprised at how restrained she was being but it was still damned funny considering that she had never shown a jealous tendency before.

Sam was feeling very uncomfortable with the touching. He would rather the hand belong to Angela than this girl who was obviously an obsessed _Supernatural_ fan. He looked to Dean for help before looking where Becky was touching and asked a bit uncomfortable, "Um… Becky can you quit touching me?"

"No," Becky answered as she continued to touch Sam.

Dean raised his brow while his brother endured that torture session. He wasn't sure of what he was going to do should Angela decide to give into her impulses. As funny as it was to see, he was well aware of how much damage she could do to a human body. Well he never saw it but he had seen her trail of destruction when it came to demons and the fuglies they hunted.

He didn't need to worry as much. Angela stepped in and gently but firmly grasped Becky's hand and asked her one more time if she was sure about the message from Chuck. He had to hand it to his girl that she kept her composure. He watched as she thanked Becky with a profound politeness that was what it was: politeness and nothing more, nothing less. If Sam couldn't see that as more than a rescue from a crazy lady then…

* * *

**A/N:** And in comes in Becky, Sam's super fan and we learn about the Michael Sword. More next time on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angela needed a walk. It wasn't a need for a supply run but a need to blow off steam. She wanted to get rid of the feeling that she wanted to chuck Becky out of the window and into a lake and that was the least violent of possibilities. One included ripping her arms off and that was because they touched Sam. It bothered her and she knew it amused Dean.

She hadn't failed to notice that Dean had been amused by the whole thing though he kept it on the down low. Sam's version of her behavior amused him because Sam called it defending his sister's virtue than for what it was. Dean's movement of his brows told her that he found it amusing and he would tease her about it when he got a chance. So she actually escorted Becky down to her car to see her off and took Sasha with her.

Once she saw Becky off, she took off in the opposite direction to walk it off. She put steam into her feet and took off with a purpose. Some of the people she passed made way for her. She was giving off the aura of someone that would throw a punch if she was being messed with. It was added to by a dog following her with a warning posture not to mess with her.

_The alpha is upset._

Angela looked down to find Sasha looking at her while keeping pace. Out loud she said, "A little."

_The loner entered the den and touched the alpha's alpha. It is the alpha's right to defend her own._

It had been matter of fact and not unexpected of the pup. Angela looked at Sasha and said, "Sam isn't mine."

_He is the alpha's alpha. Does not the alpha see?_ Sasha paused and sat in the middle of Angela's pathway and looked up at her. _The alpha chose her alpha. It is the alpha's right to defend. The master of the pups says so._

Angela looked at the pup staring up at her. No doubt Cerebus would be saying something similar. Her lip twitched at the pup's declaration. It was a little unnerving that even an animal saw what she had tried to keep hidden from the world and looked like she had failed in that endeavor. "I do really… like Sam…"

_The alpha _chose_ her alpha._

"You should listen to the pup, Cat. She speaks the truth."

Angela sighed and looked at Gabriel. She raised her brow at the 'disguise' he was wearing and a smile emerged. "And I would like it if people left it alone."

"Well some of us just want to see you happy Cat." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as he patted the pup. He grinned when she licked his hand to indicate she accepted him. "I know I do. In all the years I've know you, not once has anyone caught your heart like Sammy boy."

"Well now is not the time…"

"Cat," Gabriel interrupted like a parent humoring a child. He was grinning since he saw the slight look of embarrassment. "Don't try to let the job dictate timing. Maybe now Sammy needs to hear it from you more than ever."

Angela sighed as she looked at the angel. They had started walking so as not to attract the attention of nosy people. She made a slight face and replied, "Gabe, I don't want him to feel obligated." She paused when she saw the look that the angel was giving her. She added, "Alright. Truth is… I am afraid."

"What is there to be afraid of?"

Angela shot Gabriel a look, "You really like dragging everything out you angel bastard."

"I'm an ass and you know it," Gabriel replied with an endearing grin. He sobered and tried again. "Cat, seriously, what are you afraid of if you tell Sammy how you feel?"

"That…" Angela choked at her response. To give it a voice made it seem very real. She looked at the angel and her voice left her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to say it. She closed her eyes and took a breath, "That if I say I love him, he'll reject me or something really bad will happen and either way I would lose him and that has me terrified."

Gabriel looked at his Cat with a concerned and gentle look. Even though he was in his personal witness protection program, in light of what happened with Castiel, he felt it was right to take back up what he had abandoned so long ago. He was going to be the guardian angel he was supposed to be for his Cat. She was the most important person in his life next to his other relationships. He reached out and cupped her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. She still had a faint abrasion from where she had hit the pavement. As he rubbed his thumb over her cheek, he let his grace flow and healed the abrasion. He didn't let it stop there. He let it extend to her body and healed the broken and bruised ribs. He would have healed the bruised that were on her torso but her sigh indicated that he should stop.

Lowering his hand, Gabriel looked at Angela as she blinked slowly to look into his eyes. He said, "It's okay to be scared Cat. There is nothing wrong with how you feel."

"But…" Angela shook her head and sighed as she looked at the angel. "I am afraid to lose him because the other side may find out and…"

"And maybe you should let him see if he wants to take the risk," Gabriel replied. He took her hands and held them in his. "Cat, how are you going to know anything if you don't take that step off the cliff. You've prove you can fly with other things. You just really haven't with your heart."

"And you're saying Hibah doesn't count?"

"It does but it's different and you readily love children and they end up loving you."

Angela looked down with a slight smile. She nodded and replied, "And you may be right but… I don't feel that it is right to bring it up now. There are bigger problems…"

"Your choice Cat. It always has been but I suggest that you not wait. In the end it may be too late. You know that better than most people," Gabriel replied with a gentle warning.

"I'll keep that in mind," Angela replied, acknowledging that Gabriel may be correct. She did find that his appearance was unusual and asked, "So why are you showing up more?"

"You're my Cat," Gabriel offered in a matter of fact tone. He knew it wasn't going to fly with her like it did when she was a little girl. She was older and wiser in the ways of the world. He sighed and added, "That and… after what happened to Cassy… I need to be better about you. You're important to me Cat. I _chose_ you, not assigned because I was drawn to you and I saw something in you and you were just a little girl. Seeing you, I made a promise that I would watch over you. I screwed that up and…"

"Gabe, you didn't screw up. I forgave you after what happened and I never blamed you for my time in the pit. I was losing hope until you found me. You saved me Gabe. You did and still do what you promised," Angela replied with a gentle smile. She caressed the angel's cheek gently and lowered her hand. "You are my guardian just like Cas. I know the score with your brothers and while I'm not in the mood to deal with them…"

"You have a way Cat."

"Learned from experience, Gabe. It's what I would like the boys to see but you know me. I end up with my usual riddles and such." Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't sell yourself short Cat," Gabe said as he looked her over. "Your gun toting Scottish friend said that you were good at making a case, even with Scottish bastards who believed that certain things were his fault and you made him see differently."

Angela snorted a bit at that. "That is John's opinion but I did what I could."

"You have a gift Cat. It's why you do the things you do the way you like doing them. You care and it is inspiring."

Angela listened to Gabriel. She could sense that he was really going into the sharing and caring mode. He really was taking it to heart about what happened with Castiel. She wondered if it was like what she felt when Sam died. She peered at the angel and asked, "Gabe, how are you doing?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Angela recognized that tactic. _He_ taught that one to her. "Don't use that against me. You taught me that one. Gabe, I know you and Cas have a bond. It happens between angels too, much like anything else down here. And I know how agitated you were when Cas was badly hurt by the Grigori… Are you feeling it that bad?"

Gabriel looked at Angela. She was right about a few things and she would have felt it too. "Cassy has always been my favorite, Cat."

"I understand. I understand if you want to be a little affectionate," Angela replied. She did get it. She wasn't going to press more on her end. She gave a smile to indicate that it was okay. In fact this whole conversation made her feel better.

Gabriel nodded and returned the smile with one of his own. "So how did it feel having a major jealousy spat?" He gave one of his teasing grins since he did find it a little amusing and was being serious about it.

Angela chuckled at the look and sighed, "Oh I wanted to toss her out the window and a variation was to rip off both her arms and then chuck her out the window followed be her arms."

"And no doubt that you kept your cool."

"I think I may have scared her a little. I wasn't overly friendly and I was polite. Not friendly but polite."

Gabriel made a hiss with a grin, "Whoa. That was definitely going to be a crash and burn for the unlucky girl. I would hate to see how you'd be if it went further than a simple touch." Actually he had a very good idea what would happen if something physically were to happen to Sam that put him at death's door and he wouldn't want to be there. He did catch a whiff of it when she was willing to go overboard with Lilith.

"Not pretty probably," Angela replied with a slight clearing of her throat. The idea of her going _that_ overboard was a little unsettling to her. Jealousy was a powerful thing and she hadn't forgotten what Sam had done to a couple of guys when he thought they were getting a little too friendly with her. She even remembered that she killed the rogue slayers because of what they had done and what they were trying to do. "Look uh Gabe… I'll try about what you said but… I can't make promises. You said it yourself that I do things the way I do because it is my way."

Gabriel noticed the change in demeanor. He nodded, "Okay Cat but don't leave it off forever. Don't pass up this good thing." He gave a slight stroke with the back of his finger to her cheek. Smiling, he gave her a kiss to the cheek and said, "I'll be around if you need me. You know how to call."

Angela smiled a full smile, "Will do." She watched him flap out after he gave her a smile and she looked down at Sasha. The pup was looking at her with a look and she said, "Hey, I'll do it… eventually."

_The alpha should tell her alpha._

"And you don't need to be a nanny." Angela looked at the pup like she was stepping on territory that needed to be redefined.

_The alpha's alpha chose the alpha._

"I'll say something when it feels right. Okay?"

_I obey the alpha._

Angela sighed as she looked at the pup. Perhaps the walk needed to be longer. She started going down the street with Sasha in tow. She wondered how Sasha became so insistent though she figured that was because of what she had told the pup to do. Now it was coming to bite her in the ass.

* * *

"Good to see you boys all in one piece." Bobby reached out and gave Sam a hug after greeting Dean with a hug.

"You weren't followed were you?"

"You mean by angels, demons or Sam's new super fan?" Bobby looked at Dean like he was insulted as he answered the hunter's question.

Sam let out a slight chuckle, "You heard."

"I heard, Romeo," Bobby replied. He looked around and asked, "Where's Angie?"

"Uh…" Dean coughed a little and said, "She's out for a walk. Need to burn excess energy off and to think." He made a slight face at Sam's inquisitive look.

Bobby took in Dean's demeanor and nodded, "Okay. So Sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean gave a piercing look at Bobby to see if this was the serious deal. It had sounded weird even to him.

Bobby groused, "You better hope so."

Dean looked at Sam and they shared a look. It meant research. They started taking out books and looking through them. Bobby had even brought an elderly copy of Revelation that was Angela's. She made no bones about letting Bobby use them. Sam took that one and started looking through it while his brother and Bobby looked through others. Bobby opened a book to an image of Michael and pointed at it to Sam, "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Dean peered over Sam and Bobby's shoulders to take a look. "You kidding me? Tough? Guy looks like Cate Blanchet." Actually he was thinking about the scene he forced upon Angela with the kid she assumed a guardian-charge relationship and with Chuck. If anything his girl was the one that was tougher than the archangel in the picture. He knew she was willing to kill and only if what she was protecting was threatened, mainly Sam.

"I wouldn't wanna meet him in a dark alley, believe me," Bobby scoffed slightly. "He commands the heavenly host… except for the earthbound angel. During the last big dust-up upstairs he's the one that booted Lucifer's ass to the basement and he did it with that sword. So if we can find it…"

Sam had been peering at the page. He didn't miss the part that the earthbound angel was not under Michael's command. That explained in part why she had not been one to 'obey orders' from them. It could explain why the dicks like Uriel were afraid of her. He also realized that if they had this blade… "We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So where do we start?"

Bobby gave a slight grunt as he thought about it. "Divy up and start reading… Check with Angie and see what she knows. She's dealt with them before."

That was a start and Sam and Dean both knew that if they asked her, she would tell them. She certainly let her displeasure be known this past year except to Castiel and that angel revealed who she was to the angels. So if anyone would know something about the Apocalypse playbook in some form, it would be Angela.

Bobby interrupted both Winchesters' thoughts, "Try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

Sam was agreeable to that and it was what he did best. So he headed to where the stack of books was lying on the table. It was all and good but he knew that he had to make this right. He had been glad to see Bobby but he couldn't help but be guilty about what he had done to the hunter that was like a father to him. He paused as his hand lingered on the first book he touched.

Bobby noticed and asked, "Kid? You all right?"

Sam turned and looked at Bobby, "No, actually." He took in Dean's look and he knew that his brother wasn't going to want to hear it. He had to say it though, "Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to stop his brother from the sharing train, "Sam…"

"Lilith did not break the final seal… Lilith was the final seal." Sam looked at the grizzled hunted and noticed the look come across his face. It was similar to what Dean had been shooting him the past couple of days.

"Sam, stop it," Dean hissed trying to stop Sam. He didn't want to hear it and he didn't want Bobby to know.

Sam continued like he was on autopilot, "I killed her and I set Lucifer free."

Bobby looked at Sam in disbelief, "You did what?"

"You guys warned me about Rudy, the demon blood… Angie tried to get rid of her… but I didn't listen," Sam answered. He knew that he was setting himself up for a backlash but it wouldn't be anything less than what he deserved. "I brought this on." He took a breath as he watched Bobby stand up.

The grizzled hunter was standing on the landing with the table and he seemed to loom over Sam. It made Sam feel like he was going to get the wrath of John Winchester all over again. It certainly came when Bobby said, "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry," Sam said in almost a whisper.

"Oh yeah?" Bobby was livid at this revelation. He advanced towards Sam so they were almost eye level. "You're sorry you started Armageddon?"

Sam was sorry but he was silent. It wasn't like it was going to make anything better. His throat convulsed with the emotion that threatened behind it. He found that he couldn't look at Bobby or Dean for that matter and he knew Dean was giving him a look. What did he expect? Forgiveness? Bobby saying that it was okay in that reassuring way? He had been spoiled on that as a kid.

"This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy," Bobby continued. He was huffing with anger and it was taking a lot of effort to not lash out with a fist. "If by some miracle, we pull this off… I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

It was like getting hit with a brick to the stomach. In fact it felt like when Dad and Dean told him that if he walked through the door that he wasn't to come back. Bobby had just said that he was virtually disowned and he was alone. He couldn't say anything but silently nodded his understanding. He was the family fuck up and now he was getting the full boot out of the house. He didn't have to look at Dean to know that his brother felt the same way. He only brought to light the inevitable, what Dean was trying so hard to avoid.

Dean looked at Sam. Why couldn't Sam just leave it alone? Because deep down he knew that Sam was one to try and make things right. If it was something broken he tried to fix it. Unfortunately he wasn't sure if Sam's efforts would ever be worth it. It wasn't his starting Armageddon; it was the fact he chose a demon over him. He would have taken Sam choosing Angela over him since that would have at least put Sam on the right track. This… he just didn't know and now Sam was forcing him to think about it.

Sam took the time to swallow the emotions that threatened. He knew that he couldn't make this right but he would help. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there," he offered still keeping his eyes averted.

"Yeah. You do that," Bobby said with slight venom in his voice.

Sam nodded and turned to leave, stopping to pick up his jacket and left. Dean didn't defend him and he didn't expect it. He put on his jacket as he slowly went down the stairs of the building. He was alone now like before. The thing was it was different. Even when he was at Stanford, he knew that if he called, Dean would have answered. Now… he couldn't be certain of anything. Hell he still had thoughts that Dean was biding his time before he would get it into his head to kill him.

He started walking down the street towards the church. He hunched his shoulders and lowered his head. No need to be noticed by anyone. That is he wasn't noticed until he heard a familiar high pitched whine. He ignored it and continued his lonely walk. He was forced to stop when he felt a nip on his calf and he gave a hop step to avoid tripping. "Sasha, what the…?"

Sasha whined at him and looked up at him with her soulful look. Sam looked at her and looked around. He saw Angela a slight distance away. She was looking at the pair of them as if hesitant to join them but it was dispelled when she closed the distance between them and said, "I'm sorry. She just bolted when she saw you."

"Yeah… uh she bit me," Sam offered in a quiet tone. "It's no big deal. I ignored her."

"You didn't want to see her," Angela offered taking in his disquiet.

Sam was well aware that she was offering him a crutch. He didn't want her to do that. He wanted to take his licks and he didn't want her to make it easy for him. He made a mistake and he needed to pay for it. He replied, "I… didn't want to see anyone really." He kept his gaze averted.

Angela looked at Sam and his lowered head. She noticed the Impala and realized that Bobby had arrived. No doubt with Sam being Sam, he fessed up to his mistake. She was surprised though with Bobby's reaction. It had to be negative to have Sam look this down and no doubt he said something that hurt Sam deeply. Did that mean he lumped her in that category? "Does that mean me too?"

Sam looked up and took in her expression. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. She deserved better than that. He replied, "You don't… you don't need to make things easier. I don't blame you if you want to lose my number too… You don't need to protect me."

Angela stared at Sam. He really didn't believe her when she said it didn't matter. Then again it was human nature. You had to trust someone to be betrayed and Dean felt betrayed. She was in the middle because she saw both sides. Sighing she gently said, "You are smart Sam but you can be pretty stupid. I meant what I said. All that matters is that you, Dean and anyone else who had serious meaning to me is okay and maybe I don't need to protect you but it is something I want to do because I care about you."

Sam looked at her wide eyed. She wasn't kidding but he still had a hard time believing it. How could anyone be that forgiving? "I'm sorry… it's just… I did this and I know that it can't ever be made right."

"Maybe not to the way things were before," Angela pointed out with gentleness that few ever saw. She subconsciously reached out and grasped the cuff of Sam's jacket and held onto it. "But a step in the right direction is a start."

Sam looked at her. He had felt her grasp his jacket sleeve in that way of hers. It always had a way of making him stop and listen; a lot was said when she grabbed his jacket like that. Maybe she was right… "Take a walk?"

Angela gave a slight smile, "I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie has a talk and scolding from Gabe and looks like Sam gets it from Bobby. Emotions abound. Keep watching for more Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Night seemed to fall fast and it was indicative as to how long Dean and Bobby were at it with the books. Dean was reading intently but his thoughts were on his brother and the fact that Angela hadn't come back. She only sent a text that she was out but no details as to the where and what for. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she might be with Sam. Maybe she was finally listening to him about his rather mean suggestion of telling Sam though he did have to question the timing. She could be pissed with him too and letting Sam have it or they didn't even cross paths yet.

Dean was in two minds about this. He thought that Angela should be at least a little upset with Sam for what he had done. Yet she spoke to his little brother like nothing had happened and she was getting on his case about talking to his brother. He just didn't get it. It wasn't like she had taken Sam's side either. It was a little hard for him to wrap his mind about. He knew she was in love with his brother and he was happy for her but… It just didn't make sense.

"I never would've guessed your daddy was right."

Dean didn't look up from his book as he replied, "About what?"

"About your brother," Bobby clarified. When Dean looked up at him he continued, "What John said was save Sam or kill him. Maybe…"

Dean wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going. Something was starting to not sound right about this whole thing. "Maybe what?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby." Dean shook his head at that. Somehow he got the feeling that Angela would have said different. She would have said that they should have tried harder.

"He ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us… and Angie…"

"Hey, she did what she could," Dean pointed out. "She always does what she can… and sometimes to the point where it could get ugly for her." He looked away to think about it.

"I'm just saying your dad was right," Bobby countered. He looked at Dean wondering what was going through his mind.

Dean had been thinking about things when it hit him. "Dad?" He was up in a flash and digging through his bag. "It's gotta be in here."

Bobby watched Dean wondering what the hell he was doing. "What are you talking about?"

Dean continued to dig through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the business card out of the plastic bag. "Here. I don't believe it." He chuckled at his discovery. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby had gotten up from his seat to find out what had Dean so excited.

Dean showed what he had found, "It's a card for my dad's lock-up in upstate New York. Read it."

Bobby took the card to get a better look at it. He read, "Castle Storage, 42 Rover Hill." He looked at Dean to verify what he was thinking of.

"Castle on a hill of 42 dogs," Dean affirmed for once since this whole thing started a little better about the whole thing. It seemed like they really had a chance with fixing this mess that Sam started.

"Think your dad had the Michael Sword all this time?" Bobby looked at Dean with the same realization.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could've meant," Dean replied. He wasn't sure what else would work and it wasn't like Angela was here to give a yes or a no. Sam wasn't here to give his input on this either.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me."

Dean never saw the punch coming but it hit him with enough force to send him of the landing and onto the table below. It winded him and allowed him to be hauled to his feet by Bobby. Dean tried to catch his breath but Bobby's booth caught him in the chest and sent him through the door into the closet.

Bobby advanced towards Dean with a slow and predatory walk. His eyes turned slowly to the unmistakable inky black of demon eyes. He grabbed Dean and hauled him to his feet, holding tight to the hunter. Dean writhed in his grasp from the pinching hand near his neck and on his arm.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean."

Dean stopped squirming and watched as two more demons walked into the room. He blinked at them and struggled against the iron grip that Bobby or whoever was riding Bobby had him in. He wished that the mutt didn't go with Angela. She would have ripped these guys to shreds and help Bobby.

"But I never dreamt you were so VIP," the woman said as she walked over to where the demon killing knife was. She picked it up and pointed it at Dean, "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? Heh." This was hilarious to even think about. "If I'd known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago." She teased Dean's cheek with the knife.

Dean grunted against the grip. It was obvious he had crossed paths with the demon bitch before. "Ruby?"

"Try again. Go back further," the demon replied with a grin.

"Meg?"

Meg smiled and gave a dry laugh. "Hi." She took in Dean's look and looked around a little. "These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean," she said as her gaze turned towards him. "Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on Earth… or hell." Meg played with the knife as she taunted Dean. She looked at him and teased, "We really owe your brother a fruit basket… or maybe Absolution."

"You like the sound of your own voice," Dean grunted.

"But you on the other hand? You're the only bump in the road," Meg countered. She waved the knife a little. "Absolution could be one but… she has value in these times. You think the angels want her now… you wait and see."

"And you know that she'll raze your ass to the ground," Dean countered with a grimacing smile. "You won't be able to enjoy your little paradise."

"But every demon, every single one, is just dying for a piece of you," Meg dropped with a slightly seductive smile.

Dean gave a smirk, "Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." With a firm grasp on Dean's chin, she pulled him to a full on kiss on the mouth.

To Dean the kiss was as distasteful as the one he did when he made the deal to bring Sam back. He wanted to spit but he really couldn't at the moment. When the bitch finished, he tried to get the feeling off his tongue. "What is that? Peanut butter?"

Meg was not amused by that. If Dean wanted to play that way, then she would let him have it. "You know you're surrogate daddy's still awake. Screaming in there." She handed Bobby the knife. "And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

Dean realized that the demon riding Bobby was going to slit his throat. He forced his arms to move into a position to keep the knife from cutting him. He appealed to Bobby, hoping that he could reach him, "Bobby. Bobby, no. No." It was hard to do since his back was pressed against the wall and it felt like Bobby was driving him further into the wall.

The demon in Bobby looked back at Meg and she said, "Now."

Dean raised his hand the moment he saw the arm raised against him. He pleaded one more time, "Bobby."

The blow never came and it was a full five seconds for Dean to realize that Bobby had taken control and stabbed himself with the knife to kill the demon riding his ass. It allowed for Dean to take charge and deliver some payback by punching Meg and her bitch in the face. He ended up missing and the guy rammed him into the wall and kneed him in the stomach.

At that moment the wood to the door splintered and a very large ball of fur leapt forward snarling, jaws snapping. It was followed by Angela and Sam coming in. Angela ducked the incoming blow with the telephone and it caught Sam across the face. She was knocked over by the other demon who was also trying to shake Sasha loose.

"Hey Sammy," Meg said as she looked at Sam. "You miss me? Because I sure missed you."

"Meg," Sam realized looking at her.

Meg grinned. She had anticipated Sam's attack and ducked. She gave Sam a couple of hard blows. She had him on the ground and was beating him in the face. "Not so easy without those super special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" She taunted the younger Winchester and gave him a few more hard punches to the face until she was given a hard kick on her midriff and she hit the wall with a hard thump.

Angela had been knocked over and given a hard hit across the head but managed to clear it the moment she saw Meg hitting her Sam. She was on her feet and she gave a hard kick to Meg. "How about you deal with mine?"

Meg looked at her with a grin, "So you decided to come out of hiding?"

"I was never in hiding," Angela replied looking down at the demon. She had noticed Dean was struggling and without breaking her gaze with Meg, she reached out and pinned the demon on the ground. It bought Dean time to grab the knife from Bobby's stomach and plunge it into the chest of the demon.

Meg realized that she was getting ganged up on. She saw the demon dog and it was ready to attack. It was coupled with the fact that Dean was holding the bloody knife but it was nothing compared to what she was seeing from Absolution. That bitch was looking at her with murder in her glowing eyes and she had her right hand up and it looked like it was glowing. Whatever it was, she did _not_ want to stick around for that.

Angela was well aware that Meg had something to fear. She narrowed her eyes and said, "You better be prepared for war, bitch. Because the next time I see you pull this… I won't be merciful like I was with Tiamat. Remember Jade."

Meg didn't stick around a second longer. She smoked out of her meat suit and disappeared through the vents. Her meat collapsed on the ground leaving Angela and the Winchesters looking at the body. Angela let her power recede and she lowered her hand before turning her attention to the immediate situation.

With a decisive walk after glancing at the body Angela was at Bobby to look at the wound. As much as she could use her healing mojo, she could sense that the injury was far more serious than she could heal. She looked at the boys and said, "We need to get him to a hospital. I can stabilize or I can go all…"

"No ya idjit," Bobby grunted. "Don't do it."

Angela whistled and Sasha brought a cloth and she applied pressure to the wound. The blood oozed onto her hand as she applied pressure. She turned to look over her shoulder and said, "Sam, Dean, we need to move. Now!"

* * *

It felt shitty that they had to leave Bobby at the hospital. They couldn't afford any unnecessary questions that could land them a night in jail especially since one of them had blood on her hands from her first aid. The other pressing matter was the fact that the demons knew about the Michael Sword and they needed to get to it before they did.

Angela sighed as she looked at her hands as Dean drove the Impala at her best. The best was getting near top speed while avoiding highway patrol. Bobby's blood was congealing on her hands, drying and flaking off but some still stained. She rubbed her fingers and hands like it would try to get the blood off but it wasn't coming off.

Sam glanced back since she was sitting on Dean's side or almost dead center of the car. He watched as she rubbed her hands and stared at them. He swallowed a bit, wondering if he should say anything. It was like she had committed her first kill and didn't know what to do or how to handle it. Yet he knew it ran deeper. He knew she and Bobby were close and she was worried about the grizzled hunter. He was worried about her.

They had gone to the old church and did research. It was pleasant and Sam felt at ease with her being there. It was almost like what they used to do before… almost. It was baffling that she was at ease being around him as he was with her. She started a conversation that ended up finding its way to how he felt about the whole thing and still she didn't brush him off like Bobby did. Now it felt like that was nothing compared to the way she was staring at her hands.

There was nothing in the car to wash her hands with and he doubted Dean was receptive to bloody water in the Impala. Sam frowned as she rubbed her hand. Then like she knew he was watching, she looked up and caught his eye. She just gave a slight smile to indicate that it was fine. It was not completely reassuring but it was a start.

Angela had been rubbing her hands because she was worried. She was also deep in thought about what she was going to do. She knew that she had threatened Meg a good one. She could actually recall when she and the demon met and it was when she was riding Sam… during the time she decided that separation was the best for them all. She was also thinking about the fight in the room and just her reaction and what she did. She could call it her thoughts running rampant and they certainly were but she had one thought when she charged in.

Sasha's growl had given the demons away. Angela had alerted Sam and they were ready to barge in. Sasha charged in and chomped on the first demon she found. Angela petted the pup sitting next to her to tell her that she was a good pup. She continued to pet the pup's head as they pulled up to the storage place.

It was automatic to grab her knife, chakram and Absolution. They were a part of her and they had the same deadly precision as the demon knife. She even added the M1911 John had given her to a holster on her hip and followed the boys after giving Sasha the order to stay with the Impala. It was odd but it was just in case.

The inside of the storage was a bit of surprise. There were bodies on the ground and traces of the devil's traps on the floor. Angela walked forward with a narrowed eyed look; it was the look of a warrior, much like how Setna taught her. She looked around, sniffing out the scents that were there and walked deeper into the unit. She almost seemed to disappear as she moved quietly like a predatory animal surveying the water hole.

It paid off when an obnoxious voice entered, "I see you told the demons where the sword is."

Dean turned to see Zachariah standing with one of his lackeys. He couldn't help it, "Oh, thank God. The angels are here." It had been uttered in sarcasm.

Zachariah stepped over the body of one demon like it was an inconvenience, "And to think, they could've grabbed it any time they wanted." He used his mojo to shut the door and he looked at the Winchesters. "Right in front of them."

Both the Winchesters were confused at what was going on. Sam was the one who asked, "What do you mean?"

Zachariah looked at the Winchesters, taking in the fact that they were very clueless monkeys. "We may have planted that prophecy in side Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael Sword. We truly couldn't find it until now. You've just hand delivered it to us."

Dean was still confused at this. "We don't have anything."

"He means you, Dean," Angela said as she stepped out from the shadows. She came to stand so she was facing Zachariah but in a protective stance between the angels and the Winchester. "You are the Michael Sword."

Dean looked at Sam and then at Zachariah who was grinning that stupid grin of his as he replied, "Yes, it's you chucklehead."

Dean wasn't sure of what to think. The Michael Sword wasn't a weapon but him? That just didn't make sense. And Angela knew? How did she figure it out? There were a lot of questions running through his head.

"What, you actually thought you could kill Lucifer?" Zachariah looked at Dean like he was a humorous monkey. "You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing?"

"Hey," Angela barked, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't be going there."

"And what about you?" Zachariah looked at Angela. "You think you can wield Absolution and bring in the wave of judgment… be the Champion of the people? You couldn't even save the one who gave you your life in exchange for his at the hands of assassins." He looked at Dean and said, "There is no way. You're just a human, Dean."

Angela glared at Zachariah. That was a low blow. She was well aware of the reasons behind those events. She replied through gritted teeth, "Everything has a purpose and we all have a choice. It is time you dickheads got that."

Dean managed to process everything and demanded, "I'm the sword?"

Angela glared at Zachariah. When the angel started to speak, she interrupted, "It means that you are the vessel Dean. The human vessel that will house Michael; his weapon… The Michael Sword."

"Very good Absolution…"

"She has a name dickhead," Dean interrupted. It was unnecessary but it made him feel better.

Zachariah continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Very good _Absolution_. You are right. Dean is _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel."

Dean knew that his interruption was going to be ignored. It was better to focus on what was going on. Whatever chucklehead Zachariah was saying, Angela was verifying it and he was more inclined to believe her than the angel. "How? Why? Why me?"

"It's in the blood," Angela murmured.

"Because you're chosen," Zachariah said roughly the same time as Angela. "It's a great honor, Dean."

"Yeah and you used the same pitch on me dumbass," Angela said, "And being the stupid teenager, I took it. Of course I know what assholes you are and you really don't like it that I won't take your crap." She narrowed her eyes in an almost taunting manner.

"And life as an angel condom is an honor," Dean added. So that was the reason for all of this. Now he was glad that Angela was between him and the angel. He really wanted to stab the bastard in the face if he could. "That's real fun. I think I'll pass."

Zachariah looked at the trio. He shook his head in exasperation, "Joking. Always joking. Well… no more jokes."

Angela recognized the look in the angel's eyes. They were the warning. She moved just as Zachariah moved his finger, pointed like a gun at Sam's legs and said, "Bang."

The crack was sickening and Sam cried out in pain. Dean shouted, "You son of a bitch!"

Angela was beside Sam but her eyes were on the angel. Through his haze of pain, Sam could see her become visibly angry. Her eyes were getting that glowing look and he could see her teeth start to elongate. He grasped her arm as he grabbed his leg in pain.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs," Zachariah warned. "I am completely and utterly through screwing around."

Dean looked at Sam and he saw Angela. She was visibly shaking while Sam was grabbing her. She wasn't hurt, she was… Dean knew what was happening. If anything more happened to Sam, it was going to be that virago thing Chuck referred to.

"The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad," Zachariah continued while he had Dean's attention. He ignored the fact that Angela was there and didn't notice that she was quivering in growing rage. "Now Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire huh? A million? Five? Ten?"

"And what makes you think that prick is the one to lead the charge?"

"Probably more," Zachariah admitted like it was the greatest thing. "And I hardly think that the earthbound angel will lead the charge. Just the black sheep of what we stand for," he mocked at Angela. He looked back at Dean, "If Lucifer goes unchecked, how many die? All of them."

"Not as long as there are the Champions," Angela muttered trying not to go destructive but she was pissed. She looked at Sam who was trying to not whimper in pain. She looked at her hand. She had an idea and she started muttering to herself.

"He'll roast the planet alive and not even the Champions will be able to do anything," Zachariah countered.

Dean studied the angel as he ranted his piece. He managed to come to a few conclusions. "There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes," Zachariah admitted.

"There's gotta be another way."

"There is no other way," Zachariah said in a forceful tone. "There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent."

"There is always another way," Angela retorted.

"It is written."

"Screw that," Angela said the same time Dean said, "Yeah, maybe… but on the other hand, eat me. The answer's no."

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say 'yes' and we'll heal him. Say 'no' and he'll never walk again."

The answer was damn hard but it was the right one. Dean said, "No."

"Then how about we heal you from stage four stomach cancer?"

Dean felt pain build up in his stomach. Something was coming up and he started coughing. It was blood. He felt he couldn't breathe but he did hear a feral roar that reminded him of a scream he heard a long time ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Meg is back and we find out what the Michael Sword is. Also someone is getting angry... More next time on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Having broken bones sucked. Yet it was excruciating for Sam when he felt both his legs snap like twigs. He couldn't help but cry out in pain. Angela was by his side in an instant and he watched her grow visibly pissed. He tried to hold onto her to keep her from doing something she might regret and in the only way that he knew how. He grasped her arm like she would his jacket and held on while he grasped one of his legs.

It worked to some degree since she stayed and she looked like she was trying to hold in her temper. He didn't know how much longer she was going to hold it in. She was quivering when the angels threatened to make sure Bobby never walked again. Sam knew that it had to be hard for Dean to refuse them like that. Again it was like Angela had said about making those hard choices. His brother just made one of those and even though it felt shitty, more likely it was the right way to go.

The last straw was when Zachariah threatened Dean with stage four stomach cancer. Sam looked at her and saw her teeth were fully elongated and her eyes were glowing orbs. She was taking heaving and yet controlled breaths. The next thing he heard was the most bloodcurdling roar of rage and with almost instant movement, she was on her feet and she was in front of the angel.

Sam watched as she gave a palm thrust to the chest of the angel and actually sent him flying backwards. The other two angels started forward but they were thrown back as well and she didn't even touch them. He blinked at what he saw since the only time he saw an angel get their ass kicked was when Castiel got his ass nabbed back to heaven. Now he understood why Uriel had been scared to get Angela pissed.

Zachariah got to his feet, grinning, "Now there is the war hammer that we knew was hiding under that pathetic bleeding heart. If you give that and Dean says 'yes', then we have it made."

"Oh like you had it made when you said that I could start this and then saunter in to save everyone?" Angela looked at Zachariah with her eyes blazing. She could feel her teeth with her tongue. "Knowing that I would more likely take the option of relieving burdens; so no one had to go down that damning path?"

"And you wouldn't be in this mess and no one needed to know."

"But I would have. That is worse than death."

Zachariah scoffed at her, "Stop being so melodramatic. You are a tactician. It is what you do best. Even you know that Dean saying the go word is the best way to go. Then these weak… humans are safe. Isn't that what you want?" He took a step forward and added, "Or would you let a million or so deaths be on your hands and truly be called a murderer."

Angela reacted and pulled out her knife. She swung forward with it aiming for the angel's head. There was a nasty crack and she doubled over. Her forearm was snapped. She almost dropped her knife but she managed to keep a hold on it.

"Don't test me, Absolution. I am tired of your insubordination and disregard for your importance. Stand down or I'll do worse than break your arm. Maybe break your leg?" Zachariah looked at her with a nonchalant look.

Another loud crack sounded and Angela gritted her teeth in pain and her left leg drop. It was more than just her leg. She could feel it. She looked up at the angel.

"Oh. I forgot. I included the crushed hip."

"You… son… of a bitch," Dean choked out.

Zachariah looked down at Dean and said, "We can fix this. You know the answer."

Dean was thoroughly pissed. Angela's legs were at an awkward position. Her right was trying to prop her body up but her left was sloping downward. She couldn't even straighten up. He didn't like seeing her in pain but even she would tell him to do the right thing. He grunted, "No."

"Then let's get really creative," Zachariah said looking down at Dean. "Let's see how Sam does without his lungs."

Sam had been watching everything. He was angry because he had two broken legs and that dick angel just essentially crippled Angela. He shattered her left side from the hip down. And she was more pissed that he was hurt! The next thing he knew, he couldn't breathe. He started wheezing, trying to get air but he couldn't.

Angela knew she was crippled but she was not down for the count. She switched her knife to her left since it was still good. With a burst of adrenaline, she somehow managed to get to her feet and lunged forward. Her wrist was grabbed but she had gotten the tip _very_ close to the angel's eye. She looked at Zachariah and cried out when he crushed her wrist and ended up making her drop the knife. She glared at the angel while gritting her teeth in pain.

"And let's see how Absolution fares with the deadliest substance to her kind pumping through her heart." Zachariah looked at Dean with a slight look of pleasure.

Dean heard his brother wheezing and struggling for air and he was watching his girl looking like she was trying to breathe. Her chest rose upwards and it was obvious that she was in pain. She coughed up a bit of blood as her torso seemed to have a life of its own. She collapsed on the ground in front of him. She was trying to breath and she coughed up more blood but she was starting to fade. He glared at the angel grinning at him.

"Are we having fun yet?" Zachariah stepped over Angela and kneeled in front of Dean and grabbed his chin. "You're going to say yes, Dean," he said as he looked him square in the eye that indicated there would be more consequences if Dean didn't say yes.

"Just kill us," Dean grunted. There was no way he was going to let his family be a part of this.

"Kill you? Oh no." Zachariah released Dean and stood up and surveyed his handiwork. "I'm just getting started."

Suddenly there was a flash of light from behind the angel and a voice boomed out, "You dare raise a hand against the princess?"

Dean had to turn away from the bright light. When he looked up, he saw Castiel standing next to one of Zachariah's goons and something protruding from the neck. Next to him was some guy dressed like he belonged at Caesar's Palace or something and he looked pissed. He held a blade and he had it pointed at Zachariah and he looked ready to kill. Dean wondered who the hell he was and then he saw the guy's necklace. He had seen that symbol before…

The other lackey took a swipe at Castiel and his friend. The strange guy grabbed the angel by the throat and squeezed hard enough to crush the windpipe. It certainly helped when Castiel used his blade to ram it into the neck of the angel and another white light appeared. Castiel looked at the strange guy with a look of understanding and they turned towards Zachariah.

Zachariah was stunned. It wasn't possible. And one of them was here? He looked down at Angela and noticed her right hand. The tattoo was clearly visible. He looked at the pair but ended up addressing Castiel, "How are you..?" He tried to keep his composure but he was baffled and felt threatened.

"Alive?" Castiel finished the question as he stepped forward. "It's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane and Absolution at Kellis? Another good question because the angels didn't do it."

"Irrelevant," the stranger interrupted. He looked at the angel his ire was drawn against. "How is it that you dare attack a princess of the Nile? How dare you attack the one chosen to walk this earth as a Champion?"

Castiel held his arm up to keep the guardian from getting too rash even though he himself wanted to exact revenge because of his charge lying on the ground. "I think you and I both know the answer," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"No," Zachariah replied as he thought about the possible scenarios. "That's not possible."

"It scares you," Castiel said. "And it scares you that you have made an enemy of the royal family. You broke one of the sacred treaties; you harmed the daughter of royalty and what was hers. You should be scared especially of her."

"Let me extract payment for this," the guardian said.

Castiel glanced at his companion and silenced him with a look. He looked back at Zachariah and said, "Now put these boys and Absolution back together and go. I won't ask twice and the Guard will not be stopped."

Zachariah stared long and hard at Castiel. He gave a wary glance at the member of the Guard. It was a well-played maneuver on Absolution's part. There was hope yet. Looking back at Castiel, he knew that he couldn't win this and he didn't want the Guard on his ass. It wouldn't bode well for the rest of the host. Sighing he did what Castiel demanded and left.

It was like nothing had happened and Sam was sitting up and wondering what happened. Dean was cleaning out his mouth. At the sound of a gasp and coughing like she was choking out water, Sam was by Angela's side and helping her sit up. She was spitting out the last of the blood in her mouth. Sam held her steady while she caught her breath and gently wiped the bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Angela said as she ascertained where she was. "I don't want to do that again."

"I don't think any of us want to," Sam said softly as he helped her up. He took a slight step back when the strange guy in ancient Egyptian attire approached.

Angela looked at the stranger and said, "It worked." She sounded surprised when she said that.

"You are royalty, princess," the guard said. He put his right fist over his heart to salute her. "You called. We will always come when you call." He looked at the Winchesters and then back at her. "We protect the family and their own."

"You all need to be careful," Castiel said as he approached the group.

Dean took a breath and took in the fact that Castiel was alive and well and there was some guy that apparently was related to Angela being part of the Egyptian royal family. "Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels," Castiel replied. He was satisfied that the Winchesters and Angela were all right. He still was concerned now that the Apocalypse had started. "Lucifer is circling his vessel and once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

"The celestial guardian of the princess is right," the guard said. He stood next to Castiel and with the angel they touched the Winchesters on the chest.

Dean normally would have said something about guys feeling him up and Sam would have been uncomfortable but he didn't. Both Winchesters felt a pain in their chest like something was moving and cutting in there. They grunted in pain and watched as both angel and guard put their hands on Angela doing whatever they did to them on her.

"What the hell, Cas?" Angela grunted out since she had just been through a painful near death or probably death experience with adamantium silver pumping through her heart and burning her from the inside out.

"An Enochian sigil," Castiel explained as the guard added, "And the sigil of the royal trinity." Castiel finished, "They'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"Did you just brand us with them?" Dean demanded as he rubbed his chest since it hurt like a motherfucker.

"No. We carved them into your ribs," Castiel explained. He glanced at Angela and added, "They are interwoven and can't be broken… but there are exceptions."

It was a lot to take in but it dawned on the Winchesters that Castiel had just given them the means of warding off the angels should they try this crap again. Angela listened to Castiel's explanation and took in his gaze. She understood that even though she had it carved in her ribs, she still had a connection. She gave a slight nod at the angel and then nodded at the Guard saying, "Thank you. Please tell the lord and lady that I am all right?"

"It will be my honor, princess," the guard said. He saluted her and was gone.

The quiet settled on the group as it was realized that they were okay. It allowed Sam to ask, "Hey Cas, were you really dead?"

Castiel looked at Angela and she said, "Yes. He was dead. I… felt it." She looked at the Winchesters, the truth in her eyes.

Sam took in her expression. There was a slight look of pain in her eyes. She knew and probably through that guardian-charge bond thing. He didn't understand it completely but it was a reasonable explanation.

Dean wasn't surprised that she answered since they had talked about it previously. He wanted to know how Castiel was now standing there. He asked, "Then how are you back?"

Castiel looked at the trio. He couldn't really explain what happened. He couldn't explain that Sam and Dean were in the company of someone coming into their more powerful abilities; the abilities that came deep within the soul and the source of the healers' power. She didn't even understand it yet. Plus he was lingering too long. He flapped out of there.

Angela sighed when the angel disappeared, "I guess that's an answer."

* * *

The night was a cool one. The sky was a perfect dark blue that looked black in darkness but it held the bluish hue when the lanterns were lit. It lit up the giant stone works in their majesty and gave a regal appearance to the main palace. The main courtyard was lit and guarded by the statues of the sphinx, each face in the likeness of the pharaohs that had found favor with the gods.

Satet looked at this sight, at the guards performing their nightly maneuvers. It was a beautiful and peaceful look but things were hardly peaceful. Everyone knew that it had started. The other pantheons were preparing to defend their sanctuaries and essentially stay out of the way. Their pantheon was preparing for battle should the occasion called for it… at least the warrior royalty and aristocracy was preparing as they always did. Below was the proof but her mind was on a more important matter.

Satet had been observing the past couple of days. She saw what happened, the choices made. She was reminded of the past and how painful that had been for all involved. It had been most painful for her daughter, the one who had to witness it all and now had to witness it again. As a mother, her heart hurt because her daughter was hurt and because her daughter was hurt…

_I will save him from himself._

She understood long ago what Shifa' meant by saying that and that it referred more to the events of now than those at the time those words were spoken. While the past replayed in the present, Satet had seen what beat firmly in her daughter's heart and soul and why things turned out different now than what they did then. Like Wosret, Satet could see into the hearts of men. It was a gift that passed through the women of the family. It was why she was so approving of the Champion of Shifa'.

A slight flapping caught Satet's attention and she turned towards the railing of the balcony. Sitting on the railing was a falcon with intelligent eyes and a necklace around its neck. She smiled and with the back of her finger, she stroked the chest of the bird out of habit since she petted all the birds of the court. The falcon didn't mind and gave a chirp of pleasure.

Satet smiled and took a step back to give the bird room, "You have returned Kesset. All is well?"

The falcon gave a chirp before landing on the floor. Satet had turned away for a moment. When she turned back, a warrior was kneeling before her. He said, "The princess is safe. The celestial guardian came and demanded all be set right."

Satet was surprised considering like the others, she sensed one of the archangels raising holy hell and it was not Amitiel. She asked, "Castiel is alive?"

"Yes, milady. He approached me as I was en route to the summons. We addressed the situation together," Kesset admitted while keeping his head bowed.

Satet looked at the Guard who was more like a young boy than the rest of the men. She knew he had a tough time but also a lot to prove. Time apparently didn't mellow out things much. At least Kesset had some better qualities. She replied, "And the one who attacked the princess?"

Kesset looked up at Satet and replied, "The celestial guardian demanded the offender fix the damage and to leave. I was willing to exact eye for an eye but the princess was put back to rights. That was what mattered." He lowered his head quickly to avert his eyes.

Satet was starting to find the bowing to be a little excessive and she felt like she was talking to the floor. She said, "There is no need to remain bowing Kesset. Please stand."

Kesset was quick to obey but he was uncomfortable with it. He had been taught that he was not to look at the royalty in the eye. The princess though was different since she was a warrior and he needed to make sure that she was all right before reporting back to the lady. He kept his head down and said, "Is everything satisfactory to you milady?"

Satet looked at the boy and his subservient/respectful manner. She knew the boy since he had begun his training and the rest of the Guard made his life hard. She could understand why he was being very careful in her presence. She replied, "As long as Shifa' is safe and with those that matter to her, I am happy. Tell me… was Sam Winchester there?"

Kesset looked at Satet as he thought about the request and who she was asking about. He then said, "The Champion was there."

"So he is alive," Satet mused, relieved that the past truly wasn't in the present. She looked at Kesset and asked, "And his brother?"

"Alive as well," Kesset reported. He managed to stand more comfortably in Satet's presence but still in full respect to the lady. "The guardian's superior did much damage but it was repaired."

Satet nodded in approval. That was a good thing. Isis had implied it as much in that Shifa' would need those closest to her. May there be mercy should extreme hard befall any one of them in this time of need. She looked at the young Guard and said, "And what did Castiel do?"

"He branded all three with the sigil to hide them from his kind." Kesset paused a little before continuing, not sure if his actions would be approved or not. "And I added the seal of the royal trinity with it. I felt it was appropriate. The princess cares a great deal about the Champion and his brother. It was to give some measure of reassurance. I know that it is not within my right to do so without orders but I felt it necessary." He looked at the goddess willing to take his punishment.

"Kesset," Satet began and more like a mother than a queen, "You have done nothing wrong. You are of the Guard. Their duty is to protect the royal family as well as those deemed their own. You did what was right." She patted the boy's shoulder gently to reassure him. "Your father would have done the same thing."

Kesset didn't look at Satet but his face conveyed conflicting thoughts. "As one of the Guard?"

"Yes. Everything he did was in line with the Guard… to the highest ideals. Shifa' knew this and in the end she watched him die to protect her from those that wanted to destroy her."

"And he is now…" Kesset looked away.

"Only because one can't argue with the reputation of the guild… but what matters is that I don't see your father that way and neither does Shifa'. And that is what is important." Satet looked at the landscape from the balcony. She had an idea she had been thinking of ever since this had started. It was a matter of that balance or having it blow up in your face. "Kesset, would you be willing to do something of vital importance."

"You know I would."

Satet turned to look at Kesset. She said in a calm voice, "It is important because it involves the princess."

"What would you have me do?"

Satet sighed. She knew that Hapi would ask questions and more likely not be pleased. They had their own worries with what is to come but that was the difficulty of balancing out being the head of the warrior royalty and a father. She had more leeway and she also knew that he would be pleased that she had thought it out. He had been concerned too. She replied, "With the opening of the Cage and Lucifer set free, the coming times will be fraught with danger from both enemies… and allies."

"Why would an ally threaten the princess?" Kesset didn't understand this. He knew that the enemies would go after the family. That was always the case but an ally? It had him puzzled and he wasn't sure where the lady was going with this.

"Because they know that she knows who opened the Cage and she would fight them rather than give him up," Satet replied and studied the young Guard's reaction.

Kesset studied the goddess and thought about it only for a brief moment and then said, "The Champion is the chosen one of the princess. If necessary he and his brother will be looked after." He paused and then added, "Father once said that things are not clearly defined all the time but one thing is and that is our duty. We protect the family and that includes those assumed to be by them. It is why I added the seal to them in addition to the princess."

Satet nodded in approval. She could feel confident that he would do what he must. "Then I will ask you to uphold the duty of the Guard for Shifa'."

"It will be my honor as it was the honor of my father," Kesset replied giving the salute with his right fist over his heart. "What does the lady wish me to do?"

"I need you to watch over the princess. Be there if she calls and if she can't do what you think is right." Satet looked at the boy firmly in the eye to indicate that this was a serious assignment. He was being serious and she was pleased. "But she cannot know that you are there, Kesset. It is not your doing or anyone's doing."

"I understand. Would it be permissible to be known to the princess but not as a member of the Guard?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Kesset slowly removed the pendant that was around his neck and handed it over to Satet. He said, "Perhaps a branding like the seal on the princess' hand but elsewhere?"

Satet understood what Kesset was saying. Like his father, he was clever. "Alright. Watch over Shifa', Kesset. Darker days are coming."

"I will."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Zachariah just made a new enemy and seems like the family is circling the wagons. Stay tuned for more Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I'm okay, Sam."

It was a wasted effort on Angela's part. It usually was when Sam got into his inspection mode in terms of checking out any injuries she had sustained. The most serious had been when she had her arm broken and that was what she called an accident… much to the chagrin of Dean at the time. This time wasn't any different and Angela watched as Sam checked her arm even though it had been healed by that dickhead Zachariah.

Sam for his part… it was a means of not only checking on her but because he had been angry… _very_ angry when he saw her go down like that. She was pissed at the angel for doing what he did to Bobby, Dean… and him and even though she was in pain, she was struggling to get up and finish business. He was pissed that she was hurt and he wanted to tear the angel apart for that. Also it gave him time to think on the fact that she had gone to his defense.

Angela studied Sam as he rotated her arm even though she managed to show she was mobile and proved it by walking around in a circle. That was a major relief to both boys since her left hip had been crushed. And yet somehow she managed to force herself up to a standing position and would have stabbed Zachariah in the face if he hadn't broken her left wrist. Now Sam had lost interest in her right arm and was inspecting her wrist.

She let him do it and then said gently, "Sam, it's okay. I'm okay."

"Just making sure and the whole adamantium silver…" Sam's voice trailed off.

Of course; it would be very hard to forget that. Both knew her most serious vulnerability apart from actually having her head chopped off. They also knew the pain it could cause and what Zachariah did… it had been white hot. Her own body fought of its own volition. She really had nothing to do with the seizure like movements her body made. Knowing this, she said, "If it will make you feel better I'll take a glass of it later."

Sam gently released her wrist as his lip twitched at that. She would refer to blood as 'it' and only because she still harbored a dislike for drinking it even though it was a necessity. He replied, "That's fine."

"Then that's settled," Angela replied with a smile and certain finality about it.

She would have gotten into the car but Sam stopped her. He was frowning at her and she was going to ask what he was doing. It was answered when he took his thumb and gave a spit clean to her chin. He said, "You missed a spot."

Angela smiled gently, "Thank you." She clutched the sleeve of his jacket before getting into the car next to Sasha.

The drive back to the hospital was not as quiet as the drive there. For one, Dean asked, "How did you know? About the Michael Sword?"

Angela sat in the backseat, running her fingers through Sasha's fur absently thinking about the fact that she had just seen Castiel alive and she had not exactly felt it happen. It had her wondering if there was something changed or what. It had her wondering if Gabriel knew that his little brother was alive and well. She had questions to which she wanted answers to in light of the current problems there were other things to focus on. When she heard Dean, she looked up and replied, "What?"

"The Michael Sword," Dean repeated, trying to not sound mean about it. He realized that she wasn't paying attention and caught up in her thoughts so he tried to be nice about it.

"Oh," Angela replied as she focused on what was being said, "I figured it out the moment fat face said we delivered it. It clicked with a bit of Scripture I read earlier. I didn't think about it until then." She looked at her hands and picked at the cuticles. "Doesn't matter since that is not the only solution to this."

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror to take a look. He didn't look at Sam but he could tell that his brother was in his thoughtful mood. He looked again at Angela and she was in a thoughtful mood herself. He said nothing more about it and continued the drive back to St. Martin's to check on Bobby. He wanted to check on the grizzled hunter since Zachariah had threatened to make it so that he wouldn't be able to walk again.

That choice had been a hard one. He didn't want to throw Bobby under the bus like that but… it became a question of asking himself what would Bobby have done and what would Angela have done. Bobby would have said no like he did even if it pained him. It sucked but in the end it was the right thing to do since the angels weren't all they were cracked up to be. With Angela, she would say yes just so he wouldn't have to say yes. It was the kind of thing that made him feel like a douchebag at times but he couldn't deny that was how she was.

Sam was quiet on the way back, only sparing a backwards glance at Angela since she was sitting in the same spot she had on the way over to the storage place. He was certain she was all right physically but the thoughtful look she was wearing, he couldn't help but wonder if she was taking the time to process everything that had happened. Certainly he had time to think about things. He also was a bit apprehensive about going to see Bobby and he was nervous still sitting next to Dean.

Idly he toyed with the possibility of where to go since it was clear that Dean would cut him out and he knew Bobby did. Certainly if he were to go, then nothing he did would affect the people that mattered to him the most. Dean would be free of him and he would be adhering to Bobby's wishes; in short he wouldn't be there to fuck things up. As he was thinking about it, he purposely left Angela out of the question.

As much as he would have liked to have her come along, if he did go, Sam wouldn't ask her to leave Dean or Bobby. He wouldn't force her to sever ties with them because she loved them. And him? She cared about him. She had to care otherwise why would she have tried so hard to stop him from making the mistake he had ended up committing? She was willing to try and stop him and he took it to a violent level and he regretted it deeply.

Sam sighed knowing that she would end up scolding him and saying that it didn't matter. It had to matter though. It was obvious even to him. He broke Dean's trust and by extension he broke hers. Didn't he? Sam looked out his window and changed his thoughts but they kept creeping up on him like a vengeful spirit haunting a building. He couldn't help but beat himself up internally about what he did and what happened and they always drifted back to the attitudes his family showed towards him. He admitted he was more comforted at the fact that Bobby and Dean were treating him like a leper but it made him nervous about Angela's attitude and yet he was also comforted by it. It occupied his thoughts as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"The mutt better not shed Angie," Dean said in a gentle tone. It was a joke of sorts since Sasha had ridden with them the past few months since she was adopted. It was part of Dean being strict on having a dog around. It was also his way of saying that she couldn't bring the dog with her.

Angela rubbed Sasha's head and motioned for her to sit after rolling down the window a bit. She replied, "I know… but that doesn't mean that I'm not going in without one of them."

"Hell on four legs?"

Angela gave a slight smile and looked at Sam. She gave the command and the accompanying whistle. Cerebus appeared nearly five seconds later looking a little dirty like he had been wandering around looking lost. He came and sat looking at the three humans.

_I am here alpha. I lost the pup and tried to find her. I went back to the den. I smelled the pit beasts. Where is the elder?_

Dean looked at Cerebus and said, "You're not gonna be able to take him in either looking like that."

"I know. He is a hell hound though," Angela reminded Dean.

_Is the elder in this den?_

Angela looked at Cerebus and said something. He disappeared but he was visible to Angela since she could see such things. Just another reminder that she wasn't exactly a normal dhampir. She looked at Dean and said, "Just a precaution and no one will be able to see him."

Dean couldn't argue with that. He had seen Cerebus in full hell hound glory and it wasn't pretty. If someone or something were to come after Bobby, they would learn what it was like to be dead meat and that was literal. He looked at Sam and then Angela and said, "Alright."

There was nothing more to say as they walked into the hospital. Angela kept her hands in her pockets until she found a bathroom to wash them off. She kept a cautious glance at the door while the watery red liquid spilled down the drain with the soap. As she rinsed them, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She took in her features, the scar on her brow that made her look like an angry owl when she scowled. Her cheeks looked a little thin and her hair looked a little stringy in the loosened locks. She gently touched where Sam had touched her, remembering how it felt. She was getting a little more emotional.

Sighing, she turned off the water and dried her hands. She left to go find Bobby's room. She didn't have to work too hard for that. She was on the floor. It was just a matter of following the clues and this time it came in a form very typical of Bobby.

"Unlikely to walk again? Why you snot-nosed son of a bitch. Wait till I get out of this bed! I'll use my game leg and kick you're frigging ass! Yeah you'd better run!"

Angela paused and tried not to let her amusement show when the harassed young doctor came out of the room as Bobby was finishing ranting at him. She shook her head as she smiled apologetically as the doctor rushed past her. She didn't expect any response and didn't get one but every little bit helped no matter what it was. She entered the room.

"Well you sure took your sweet time. What were you doing? Putting on makeup… as if you need it," Bobby groused.

Angela smiled like a child humoring a recalcitrant parent, "Good to see you too Bobby. Are you making life a veritable hell for everyone here?"

"Blow it out your ass," Bobby groused but he ended up smiling at her. He was glad to see her since he had been worried about her. He looked at Sam and Dean who had to endure the entire conversation and subsequent yelling and asked, "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine," Dean said even though he knew that it wasn't really true. Maybe true in the sense that Bobby would be fine in that he was alive but…

Sam glanced at Dean and then straightened up and said, "So let me ask the million dollar question: what do we do now?"

Bobby looked at the boys and then at Angela who had walked over to the chair for guests and pulled it up to join the little meeting. She crossed her legs and it took Bobby a moment to realize that she was taking this like any other job. Yeah it may be the Apocalypse but it was like any other hunt to her. Looking at her, she provided the answer and he replied, "Well… we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess."

"I agree," Angela said with a nod. She glanced at Cerebus who had taken his position by Bobby's bed. No one could see him and he was content. He looked happy that he was by Bobby. It seemed that they got along quite well.

"Looks like someone is anxious for a fight," Bobby commented.

"I am not anxious for a fight," Angela replied as she looked at the boys and Bobby. "I'm just looking at things as I always have. There is a problem and it needs to be fixed but there are those that tend to fall through the cracks. That's my prerogative. As always."

No one could argue with that. Bobby studied her as she sat there before saying, "Well whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

Dean had been listening to the whole conversation and mused over things. They really were screwed on this. This was too big to handle and it was going to roll them over. It didn't matter if Angela did have a couple ideas and her mojo. Reputation wasn't going to save them even though the people they've met seemed to think the world of her. Even the fuglies did in their twisted way. This was going to be depressing and it already was for Bobby. Dean made a decision and replied, "What if we win?"

The look was to be expected from everyone. Dean glanced at Angela and she was shooting him a look that told him she was going to be a tough sell with this. Her look said that she was highly doubting this sudden positive vein. She knew him and knew him well. He continued, "I'm serious. Screw the angels and the demons and their crap Apocalypse. You know they wanna fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it."

Angela watched as Dean moved from his place by the window and started pacing and trying to make a positive stance about the whole thing. While it sounded good, she could sense that it was hollow. She had heard Dean go off on positive tangents before and she could tell when he meant it and when he was pitching it for someone else's sake. She sensed that this was more for Bobby's sake since he was the one that was in effect one of the first casualties since Lucifer had been set free and… She would pretend if only to give credence of Dean's assertion to Bobby for Bobby's sake. The grizzled hunter would call it coddling since it was coming from her but she loved the old man.

She turned in her seat as Dean headed towards the door of the room as he laid out his pitch, "We take them all on. We kill the devil, Michael if we have to but we do it our own damn selves."

Bobby was watching Dean and was thinking that the elder Winchester had gone off his rocker. He asked, "And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" He tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

"I got no idea," Dean returned with a shrug, "Except maybe Absolution." He almost faded with that suggestion since it was in line with the exact thing that the angels wanted her for. He continued though, "But what I do have is a GED and give them hell attitude and I'll figure it out."

Bobby was amused by this and the beginnings of a smile appeared as he glanced at Sam and then back at Dean, "You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said," Dean replied like it was a compliment. "And I know you have some crazy ideas Angie." He gave a slight grin at her.

"Madly insane," Angela said with a slight smile. She raised a brow as she added with a slight chuckle, "Combined with all around crazy six ways from Sunday."

Dean gave a slight smile and said to Bobby, "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." He moved towards the door.

Sam started to follow and he was just going to say goodbye and go. Even though Bobby didn't want him in his life after this was fixed, he still cared. Plus he knew he was hiding behind Dean and Angela but mostly her since he was in the shit house with Dean too. He felt like a coward but he wasn't sure how to better handle it. He was stopped though when Bobby called to him. He paused to listen.

"I was awake," Bobby said as he looked at Sam. "I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that was the demon talking."

Angela hadn't moved from her seat. She watched as Sam tried to control his features. She could tell that he was feeling everything deeply. She did a slow blink and tentatively reached out with her empath. It was a first in a while that she actively used her empath. The overwhelming sense of fear, anxiety, guilt… she was familiar with them all in that combination and it was rolling off in waves from him. He was genuinely sorry for everything.

"I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

Angela blinked slowly and took in Sam's expression. He looked a little relieved but she could tell that he wasn't convinced. It was going to take some time. She watched him give a slight smile and a sigh and reply, "Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome." Bobby gave a nod of understanding before adding in his usual fashion, "I deserve a damn medal for this, but you're welcome." It made it worth it to see the toothy smile Sam gave in return.

Sam felt a little better. It was like a little weight was lifted off his shoulders. The words may not have been Bobby talking but they still hurt. It was a start and he could probably endure the inevitable conversation with Dean. He followed Dean but noticed that Angela hadn't gotten up and asked, "Are you coming Angie?"

"In a minute," Angela replied. "I'll meet you at the car."

"Don't be too long or you're walking," Dean said with no heat behind the threat. He gave a slight smile and a warning finger.

Angela shook her head and smiled. She gave a reassuring one to Sam and watched them leave. When they were gone, she turned to Bobby and took in his expression. She said, "I guess this is the part where you tell me that I was an idjit for whatever it is you think I did."

"You are an idjit. It's a natural thing with you," Bobby replied. He took a good look at her. He had been as worried as the boys had been about her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bobby," Angela replied with a smile. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and added, "We were separated but I found my way back. That's got to be a good thing."

"Angie you left on a bad note with Dean and then you disappeared… What is going on?"

"The bad note was because of what Dean said and I was doing what I had to do," Angela replied in an almost clinical manner. "It's what I aim to do with this mess that we have in front of us. I just may end up learning a few things along the way. Just take it as I come."

Bobby looked at Angela. She was serious about this. "Alright but… just don't do anything that's gonna tear down the house."

"You know I don't do that and the shed is a safe distance away," Angela replied with a chuckle through her smile. She composed herself and said, "Bobby, it's nothing new for me except that I will keep my word and consider you all before I jump. I may be on the crazy train at times but I always consider my family." She paused a bit and looked at nothing in particular before saying, "Such as the fact that I can try to fix you."

"And dammit I said no ya idjit. You think any of us forgot what you did to yourself?"

"I highly doubt it and if you remember, that was at a time that I was mostly unaware of my potential," Angela countered as she sat back in her chair. She pressed the tips of her fingers together and studied her hands. She sighed and said, "Bobby… would it have made a difference if I was there?"

Bobby studied her in her thoughtful mood and saw the look in her eyes when she gazed up at him. "Don't be thinking like that," he started to scold her.

"I saw the Impala there, Bobby. I knew you were there but… I saw Sam." She looked at Bobby with a look that clearly indicated that she wasn't sure she had done the right thing.

Bobby was well aware that her feelings towards Sam were vastly different from the feelings she had towards him and Dean. He suspected that she had feelings for the boy and she was circling, not sure of what to do next. In his mind, she saw Sam was hurt and she was doing what she thought she should do along with wanting to be with him. "And you went to be with him. After what the demon said with my voice… It made a difference that you went with him."

"But if I had been there, then… we more likely wouldn't be here." Angela sighed as she clasped her hands in her lap. She looked at the grizzled hunter and said, "I know that what's done is done and I go with it. I have to and it's why I'm not in the blame game with regards to Sam. I am hardly one to point a finger."

"And yer just being human with your doubt and that's okay." Bobby leaned forward. Maybe it might have worked out differently if she had been there to see it before it escalated or it could have happened the same way but just a little sooner. Who was he to say otherwise? "You being with Sam is okay. Angie, it's okay."

Angela looked at Bobby and their eyes locked for a few moments. She sighed and gave a slight chuckle, "I can charge headfirst into a job and maybe a little reckless at times and hell I stand up to angels and demons with little to no fear but…"

"Nothing wrong with being scared ya know. It makes you human," Bobby offered with a shrug.

"Yeah," Angela gave a slight smile. She had her question answered even if she hadn't asked it in a direct manner. Looking at Bobby she added, "And I could be more human by at least giving a try with…"

"And I said no."

"I need the practice."

"Then start small ya idjit." Bobby gave a mock glare at Angela. "You gotta build up to it. Thought you would have known that."

"And I'm telling you I can."

"And I said no."

Angela couldn't help but smile and tease, "You are one stubborn ass old fart."

"And I need to be considering the trail of grey hair you gave me the day you walked into my life." Bobby couldn't help but smile at Angela, knowing that she would know he didn't mean it. She meant as much as the boys did to him.

"Which is why I have Cerebus playing guard dog," Angela replied as she stood up and smiled. "I know that there is a low probability of the demons trying it again but… I just want to be on the safe side."

Bobby sighed, wanting to protect but he knew what she was getting at. "Alright. Just as long as no one says anything."

"It's why he's in his hell hound glory… and I know he liked hanging out with the elder." She gave a cheeky grin at Bobby.

"Go on and git."

Angela smiled as she walked towards the door. She paused a moment to add, "Thanks Bobby." She gave a tap to the doorframe and left. She headed towards the parking lot where the Impala was parked.

She had exited and had started down the stairs when she heard, "I just don't think I can trust you." She paused to see Sam standing there looking at Dean and Dean was looking like… She couldn't help but make a silent hiss between her teeth.

* * *

**A/N:** And Dean gives his give em hell speech and Angie talks with Bobby and then... Well stay tuned for more Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Even though it sounded crazy, it was a little bit of light at the end of the tunnel. At least that was how Sam saw it. Maybe they did have a chance if they had the right tools. The first thing that came to might was to hunt down the Colt. He wasn't ready to acknowledge that they had a couple of formidable tools and they were connected to Angela; to acknowledge the reality that what he and Dean have heard from the strange people they've met was literally in his face.

What Dean said though was inspiring and he had some ideas. Wisely he waited until they were out of the hospital. He said, "You know, I was thinking, Dean. Maybe we could go after the Colt."

Dean wasn't sure he was hearing things right. The way he saw it, what he was a means of just making Bobby feel better about the whole situation. Hearing Sam talk about it was another matter entirely and he was surprised a little that Sam bought it. "Why, what difference would that make?"

If Sam felt like he was justifying everything to Dean, he didn't let on. In any case it was going to be a common thing from here on out. He replied, "Maybe we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you said back there..."

Dean interrupted Sam before it could go any further, "I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." He stopped walking and looked at Sam and added, "I mean I'll fight. I'll fight to the last man since I'm not about to let Angie show me up but let's at least be honest. We don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean hell you of all people know that including her." He walked past Sam to head to the car.

Sam didn't follow. He knew this was coming eventually. He tried to get it done and over with but Dean shut him down every time he tried. It looked like Dean was finally getting ready to say what was on his mind. For once he was glad that Angela wasn't there being the silent third member then again maybe she should hear what Dean had to say. His hesitation forced Dean to stop and look back at him and he finally said, "Is there something you wanna say to me?"

Dean studied Sam for a moment. It looked like his brother had been expecting this for some time and was just going to take it. Well he was going to give it. Hell she told him to talk about it before it festered so this was it. He got the feeling that this wasn't what she had in mind but this was his rodeo, "I tried, Sammy. I mean I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right like Angie is doing and she's nine times crazy. I can't because it's not and it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother. You chose a demon over her, the one who sticks her neck out for you more times than I don't know because she likes you. And look what happened." The last part slipped out but it wasn't like Sam was going to pick up on that.

Sam averted his eyes since he couldn't quite look Dean in the face. "I would give anything – anything – to take it all back. You have no idea how I feel about what I did to her and I would…" His voice trailed off as he finally looked up at Dean.

"I know you would," Dean replied with a slight shake of his head. He knew Sam was sorry; it didn't take a genius to tell him that. "And I know how sorry you are, I do. But man, you were the one I depended up on the most…" Dean paused trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him. This was hard and he thought it was bad when he and Angela talked earlier other times they had talked and he nearly bawled at her. He forced his gaze to stay on Sam as he continued, "And you let me down in ways that I can't even... I'm just… I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

Sam expected that. He had let Dean down. He let her down and he didn't blame them at all. Still he could try to attempt to make it up to them and was willing to put himself at his brother's mercy and hers. "What can I do?"

Dean looked at his brother. Sam was willing to put himself through the ringer if he said that was what it would take and he knew Sam would do it. And yet… he wasn't going to do it. He could tell his brother what he really thought; that he didn't think that there was any way that this could be fixed. He replied a bit sadly, "Honestly? Nothing. I just don't... I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you."

Dean knew that the moment he said it, that it would hurt Sam. Still he had to say it. How could he trust Sam to have his back when Sam betrayed him? It was as he said, Sam let him down. He turned to get into the car, not seeing that Angela had come out and heard the last part of his speech to his brother who was standing there.

Sam felt like he had been given a kick in the guts. Dean didn't trust him and while he expected that… it still hurt. It felt like his brother was kicking him out with that. He didn't say anything because honestly, what was there to say? As soon as Dean said it, Sam heard the tinniest of sounds. No one would have been able to hear it unless they had super hearing like Sasha or… He turned and saw Angela looking a little pained but also not sure of what to do. It had him realize that she may have heard the last part of the conversation. He looked at her and said, "You really don't need to say anything Angie… it's…"

"Not okay. Understandable but not okay," she said in her blunt manner. She cleared her throat and sighed and looked upwards as if an answer could be found there.

"It's okay… really," Sam replied, knowing that he was lying about it. It really wasn't but he didn't want her to get into arms about it. "You don't need to do anything."

Angela looked at Sam and said, "There are a lot of things that need doing. It's the priority that is out of whack."

It sort of baffled Sam with her response since it sort of had to do with what she had just witnessed and yet it did not. He couldn't help but feel guilty that she was behaving the way she was because he pretty much started the end of the world. Now she had to be the person he had only read about and heard through stories and her glib anecdotes about being a general or what she did as the first Slayer. It pained him that he was causing her to relive those days and he was certain she wished to forget them. He replied, "What do you mean by that?"

Angela looked at Sam. She knew that she had said something that didn't make much sense on one level but it did on another. It was the only thing she could say since it was clear that Sam was thinking that he deserved whatever it was that Dean threw at him. She heard only the last part and has hissed because she felt rather than saw Sam's hurt. Retreating into the 'general knows best' mode she was known for was a rather cowardly way to hide but she needed to process everything.

The soft way Sam asked was almost the same as him asking her what he could do to make things right with everything. She looked at him and took in his expression and replied, "Just what it is. It's shaken up and it needs to be readjusted." It was all she could say as she started walking towards the car. She paused by Sam and just gave a reassuring grab of his jacket sleeve and tugged on it gently.

It was quiet on the way to the motel. They were going to stick around since Bobby was in the hospital and they wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay. There wasn't much to say and it allowed Angela to be alone with her thoughts on the drive there. She wasn't surprised that Sasha wanted to be around Sam. She suspected that the pup had grown very attached to Sam during the whole thing and could only imagine how hard it was for her to obey her command of resisting the urge to rip Ruby apart. She knew that she wanted to and should have done it the first time.

There was little chance of getting a good night's worth of sleep. Too much had gone on and Angela's mind was active on means and ways of fixing things ranging from the 'Sam issue' to worrying about Ellen and Jo, to Augusta, to the princess and the Fang Boy, to… They would be aware of things going on. It was part of their job but she couldn't help but worry and on top of that, she was considered the alpha of her hell hound/Wilder pack and getting used to _those_ conversations… It was why she found herself staring out the window of her room at the moon that was visible.

Normally she would have been outside but given recent events, she was disinclined to put herself in a position that could prove to be easy pickings for the other side. Plus she had on her mind the fact that Lucifer was circling his vessel and that meant a lot of other things before Michael decided to make his appearance… She rubbed her forehead to relieve the tension and looked back up at the night sky and sighed. She almost didn't hear the slight rap that sounded more like a scratch on her door.

Looking at the door Angela stared at it for a moment and then slowly got up and went to open the door. Peering around it, she saw Sam trying to get Sasha to come with him and he looked embarrassed. She frowned slightly in a puzzled fashion and said, "Sam?"

Sam had just wanted to go on a walk with Sasha since she indicated she wanted to go out. That was part of it but the other part had to do with the fact that he was certain Dean just didn't want him around at the moment and he also thought it was best that he wasn't around. So he started out with the pup, who dictated the direction, and went next door to Angela's room and softly scratched to be let in. Sam tried to get her to get away from the door since he didn't want to bother Angela.

Sasha seemed to have other ideas and looked at Sam like she was confused. She wasn't though since she was bred to understand and carry out complex orders. She could understand and of the humans talking to her. She was just playing dumb on purpose to keep Sam there until Angela opened the door and peered out.

When the door opened, Sasha turned, panting happily at Angela and said, _I brought the alpha's alpha. The alpha and her alpha need to talk._

Angela heard the pup's explanation and Sasha looked so pleased with herself. The art of subtlety was lost on the pup unless she was just being blunt so nothing was misunderstood. Angela had to give credit to the pup's race since Wilders were intelligent. She cleared her throat and looked at Sam since he was standing there and looking embarrassed and asked, "Midnight walk?"

Sam looked down at the pup who was looking at him expectantly. He couldn't help but think that the dog had this all planned out. He raised a brow at it and she just panted and gave a doggy grin at him. He looked at Angela and pointed at the dog and said, "She did it."

_The alpha must talk to her alpha._

Angela looked down at Sasha and then at Sam. Softly she replied, "I figured. Considering all that happened… you wouldn't want to bother me."

Sam sighed at that. Put in that context it was like he was disgusted with her and wouldn't have even considered it. It put Sam a bit on the defensive as he replied, "It's not like that… I just… I'm sorry. Maybe you should take Sasha back." He started to walk away.

"And I didn't mean for it the way it sounded," Angela said, causing Sam to stop. "Just that it wasn't your intention."

Sam looked at her and then down at the ground. "It wasn't. I just thought maybe you had enough of me for one day…" He paused and took in the look that came across her face. "Can you stop doing that please?"

Angela continued to give that look she knew agitated Sam but it wasn't like she had any other look to use. It was what best conveyed what she was feeling and thinking at the time and often it was because she wasn't sure which feeling or thought was the best to express. "You know I can't help this look," she replied still softly and gently as she pointed at her face.

"And it makes me feel like you can see everything and…" Sam put his hands on his hips and stood there. He didn't want to get into an argument even though she wasn't trying to get into one. "I'm sorry."

Angela leaned against the door. Had this been back in the day when she was a young lady, her mother would have scolded her for being so rude to a guest… and a potential suitor. She would have laughed at that thought. Now that she thought about it, Sam was one of those that would make it into her mother's good graces and accepted. Dean was sort of there as he currently stood. It was amusing to think of and she couldn't help but chuckle as she pressed her forehead into the door to try and hide it and not hurt Sam's feelings. It was the last thing that she ever wanted to do and she wasn't about to start now.

Sam watched her chuckle. He knew it wasn't at him. The look on her face before she did that told him she had been thinking of something, more likely a memory and a happy one. If anything, it was worth being in the doghouse just to hear that laugh of hers that wasn't forced but genuine. He hated to interrupt but he was also curious. He asked gently, "What is so funny?"

Angela managed to get her chuckling under control and look at Sam who was expressing curiosity. She replied, "Just something from a long, long time ago in a country far, far, away." She stressed her voice to make it sound mysterious.

Sam felt his lip twitch in a smile at her play on Star Wars. He was right in that it was a memory and a good one. So he thought. "A good memory?"

"Sort of," Angela replied as she thought about it. Her mother had spoiled her growing up, loving her and giving her the education that wasn't available to girls like her at the time while teaching her how to be a lady. She ended up with a free will that refused to be cowed by a world ruled by men. She looked at Sam and added, "Just remembering my mother scolding me about my poor hostess manners."

Sam frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

Angela gestured at the fact that he was standing outside and she had the door open but wasn't inviting him in. "This," she said, "Mother would have scolded me for letting a guest stand outside like they were nothing. She had a specific phrase for that."

"I think that would hardly apply," Sam replied as a slight smile crossed his features. He liked hearing about her life before she became what she was. It sounded like she had been happy then. "But… I'm happy to help."

Angela took in the slight smile. She noticed that it was cold since Sam's breaths were coming out in puffs. She asked, "Do wanna come in?"

"No," Sam replied shaking his head. He was starting to feel the cold but he wasn't going to impose. "I'll just…"

"Sam."

Sam paused as Angela gave him a look that virtually said not to lie to her. He watched as she opened the door wider and stood by it, like she was peering around, like she was setting a trail to catch the puppy or something like that. She beckoned with her hand like he was a shy little child and he just stared for a moment.

"Don't make me drag you in here. You'll catch cold."

Sam blinked and gave a slight smile at that. It became an expression that questioned the appropriateness of the offer. He asked, "Are you… sure?"

Angela clicked her tongue and said, "Samuel Winchester, are you going to make me ask twice?"

Sam couldn't help but give a chuckle. It felt good to hear her bossy tone. He replied, "Just checking."

Angela smiled as she held the door open and waited for Sam to come in. Sasha came in first looking pleased with herself. The pup settled in the corner where she could watch the door and the rest of the room while looking relaxed. Sam followed and paused to look at Angela as if to verify her sincerity at him being there. She gave a slight motion with her head towards the table in the room. "I don't have all night you know," she teased gently.

Sam took a seat and waited while she locked the door and ran her thumb down the side with the handle. He frowned a bit and asked, "Another…"

"Just an extra precaution. I'm not in the mood to deal with all sides of the equation just yet," Angela replied as she finished what she was doing. "This room is pretty much warded against everything worth warding against."

Sam looked around and couldn't see anything. He then noticed the UV penlight on the table. He picked it up and turned it on and shown it on the ceiling. He was surprised to see devil's traps, sigils, and a bunch of other things on the ceiling. It was like every inch was covered and they weren't all from what he knew. He shown the light elsewhere and noted that the walls were covered and one looked like a mathematical equation.

"Hieratic," Angela supplied as she came to get a good view from where Sam was sitting. "Learned it along with hieroglyphics and being able to read and write ancient Egyptian…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Some are just things that I made up in combinations and they worked like that one." She pointed in a direction and waited for Sam to show the light on it. "That is so that when I put angel warding sigils up, Cas can still drop in."

"A lot of time to experiment?"

"Seemed like it… when I lived in Karnak. Seems a bit like déjà vu but it isn't."

Sam paused a moment. He hadn't failed to pick up on Zachariah's comments about her not being able to save someone. He wondered if that had any relation to that comment. "You mean about not being able to… save someone?"

Angela had taken the only empty chair left and turned to face Sam. She thought about it some and it wasn't surprising that he still picked up on things in his state. She looked at her hands that were clasped together.

_You couldn't even save the one who gave you your life in exchange for his at the hands of assassins._

She had so wanted to rip the angel's head off though technically she would have been ripping the angel's meat suit's head off. Still she wanted to give the angel pain and even though she had been stopped and her wrist had been broken, she had gotten in the angel's defenses and she had seen that he was scared of her just a little. It was little comfort though.

Seeing that Sam was waiting for a response, she said, "Yes… sort of."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Angela studied Sam. She was the one who always offered either him or Dean to talk because it was their problems that need help on. Very rarely was it reciprocated and in all honestly, she wasn't one to talk about it. It made her a hypocrite pretty much but… "I'm not sure if it is a good idea."

"Still trying to protect me?"

Angela turned sharply to look at Sam, "Why would you say that?"

Sam shrugged wondering why he said that at all. The most obvious was, "You tend to say something similar when you know that it's bad… I don't know."

Angela thought about it. Most of the time she was well aware of what she said and why but this was a little different. At least it seemed that way to her. Then again… "I guess… maybe I am. I didn't consider that since I was thinking more on my own feelings."

Sam immediately felt foolish for automatically assuming. If there was one consistent flaw, it was assuming that she was always thinking about someone else and not herself. It was how she ended up presenting herself to the world. "I'm sorry Angie… I…"

"It's okay."

"This wasn't a good idea…"

"Sam," Angela said in a firm yet gentle tone to catch his attention. When she had it, she said, "It's okay. It is a sensitive subject because someone died so that I may live. It's not the kind of thing that one talks about unless necessary."

"And I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, no, it's fine. I just wasn't sure how to explain it and now that I think about it, how you'd take it." Angela paused after giving a slight shrug of her shoulders. She looked at Sam and added, "It's just one of those things."

Sam thought about it for a moment and then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Didn't at first but… doesn't matter."

"It does if you don't want to. Angie you stand up to anyone that tries to boss you around and make it very clear." Sam looked at Angela and made to get up. "I really should go."

"You don't have to."

"Angie… I should," Sam replied with no conviction behind it. "I just seem to do nothing but screw things up and I'm tired of doing that… especially with you."

Angela sighed at that. She said, "You haven't. You know by now that I am a screwed up individual when it comes to sharing things. Don't go… please." It was tempting to resort to the puppy eyes, her version, but she wasn't going to stoop to that.

Sam sat on the edge of his seat. He couldn't help but glance at Sasha who was looking at him with her puppy eyes but in that look that was asking him why he was doing this. He then looked back at Angela and then sat back in his seat. It was his silent way of saying that he would stay. He felt it was a mistake still but… he wasn't going to make things worse.

Angela gave a smile and got up and went to the coffee pot. She had made a pot before Sam came by and sort of forgot about it. She poured two cups out of habit and handed one to Sam. She took her seat again and cradled the cup between her hands before taking a small sip. When she finished she said, "It had something to do with a friend I made when I was at Karnak."

It took Sam a moment to process she was going to tell him. "When you were at Karnak?"

Angela nodded, "His name was Setna…"

* * *

**A/N:** Dean delivers the 'I can't trust you' speech and Sasha gets a little tricky. Smart puppy. All this and more on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was three days later that found the Winchesters back at the hospital to look in on Bobby. This time they were accompanied by Angela who was looking exhausted and it showed by the copious amounts of coffee, good and bad, she was drinking. Sam watched with trepidation as she downed what was maybe her third cup of coffee and she had gotten a full night's worth of sleep the night before. He made sure of that.

The past three days, he had been privy to her attempts to… he wasn't quite sure really. All she said was that she was trying to verify something on trying to help Bobby. He was a little baffled since he was certain that the angels made it certain that Bobby wouldn't be able to walk again. In his mind she was going to challenge the people that threatened her family. She had made that very clear when she told off Uriel. Still he wasn't sure what she had been doing but he did know that it was taking its toll on her. In short she was burning out.

Peering at her, not concerned at the moment where Dean went, Sam said, "You look tired. Maybe you should've… stayed at the motel?" The last part came as a question.

Angela tossed the coffee cup away in a nearby trashcan. Her eyes still felt heavy even though she had managed to get a couple of hours' worth of sleep. It was what she got for trying to get a hold of Castiel, trying to get a hold of Gabriel and lastly talking to Tophet or trying to talk to him again. That was in addition to her usual chores and that was taking care of the boys.

It baffled both Winchesters that she proceeded to do things as she always had in terms of the daily routines. She checked the laundry, did the meals if possible, restocked the necessaries and take care of Sasha as well as be the ear that listened. Sam had been a little wary but was growing comfortable about it. Dean on the other hand oscillated between occasional teasing and shooting looks that clearly said he didn't get it. It ended up creating awkward situations at the time.

Looking up at Sam, she replied, "I wanted to see Bobby."

Sam studied her. She had uttered it like a child would utter a simple want but it sounded almost pitiful. He could understand her wanting to see Bobby. "And do you think he'd want to see you sleep?" He asked the question gently and almost teasing. It produced a slight smile and he felt good that he was able to get her to smile even if it was a little one. "You're gonna burn yourself out, Angie and I…" He broke off.

"You think you will be blamed for that too," Angela replied in a gentle and yet matter of fact tone. The tiredness seemed to lift a little as she took in Sam's expression. "When you know that it's not true."

"It might as well be," Sam replied, knowing that he sounded ridiculous. "It is my fault that you are like this."

Angela raised her brow. Being tired, it made an interesting expression. It made her seem almost wise or very regal. The tiredness showed itself in the opposite of what it typically would. She said, "You say the strangest of things Sam but I see where you are coming from… but in all honesty, it is weak." She patted his shoulder and added, "What's done is done. Time to work through things."

"Is that what you are doing?" There was no heat to Sam's question. It sounded almost tired or resigned, like he wasn't trying to pick a fight and he wasn't. "Just working through things?"

Angela made a slight movement of her head like she was puzzled. Gently she replied, "It's like I said about making hard choices. The goal is to try and make the best choice so you can live with it. The other part of that is that with the choices that go bad, you have to live with it and often times they are more vivid than others. You never get over it but work your way through it."

Sam thought about it a little and asked, "I guess you've had time to think about it?"

"That and live with it," Angela replied with a tired smile. She sobered and said, "Sam… I know you and Dean are wary that I can just keep going like I usually do and you probably think I'm a robot for acting like nothing has happened…"

"You're not a robot…"

"Sam," Angela stopped him by gently grasping the cuff of his jacket. She really had to stop doing that but it was like a habit that was taken for granted. "I have made choices that I've felt bad for… a lot of them. I know the feeling."

Sam was going to retort to that and decided not to. He really didn't want to fight with her, verbal or otherwise. He didn't want to go down that road anytime soon. That was one bad choice that he knew was going to haunt him for a long time apart from starting the Apocalypse. Finally he said, "Okay but… you still look tired." It was lame but it was better than nothing and he was still worried about her and her general health.

Angela couldn't help but smile at that. "I guess I should take a nap then when we get back or sleep in the car."

"You do that anyway," Sam replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "But you still look like you need it. Are you okay? I mean with the whole…" He wasn't sure how to describe what she asked him for help with the other night.

Angela gave a smile, "I'm fine. I am a little drained but… I want to see Bobby." She debated inwardly for a moment on what to do next. She went with it and gave Sam a gentle peck on the cheek. "You're sweet," was all she said and slipped just inside the door to observe Bobby in his chair looking out the window.

Sam blinked a bit processing the fact that she had kissed him and called him sweet. He could almost hear her say something along the lines of 'what do you expect' from her. But she was emphasizing a point and maybe she did feel what she said. It was something to think about as he watched with her the grizzled hunter and took in her profile. The tiredness was gone and she was looking at Bobby like she would a patient but full of concern. _What are you thinking of?_

At that moment Dean came up holding a manila folder. Sam looked at his brother and murmured, "It's been three days."

Dean looked in at Bobby and said, "We gotta cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub."

Dean was met by two pairs of eyes that looked at him like he was being ridiculous. He was surprised that Angela wasn't making a comment on this like she would. She would have found it funny and would have tease Bobby to no end. He realized though that she was taking it seriously and judging from her posture, she was in the middle of contemplating something. He looked at Sam who was trying to find a way to give his input but also stay out of the way. He said, "Well what then?"

"A conversation and some 'friendly persuasion' on my part," Angela offered in a cryptic way.

Dean looked at her and figured she was going to suggest something, "I know you're thinking of something Angie and… Look we may have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." He hated to say it but after what Zachariah did… there was that possibility and he knew it was on Sam's thoughts too.

"And there is always a chance," Angela replied before going back to her observations.

Dean glanced at her and then looked at Sam. They stared at each other in silence before Sam pointed at the package and asked, "What's in the envelope?"

"Went down to radiology, got some glamor shots," Dean replied as he opened the envelope and pulled out the x-ray of his ribs. He handed it over to Sam. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled," he added in his usual fashion of sarcasm in pointing out what they found typically normal and others found just plain weird.

Sam held up the x-ray of his brother's ribs to get a good look and his eyes widened. "Holy crap." The x-ray's had the angelic symbols and he could make out Egyptian hieroglyphs interwoven with the angelic ones. It was an interesting picture and he actually wondered if that was similar to what was on Angela's ribs and almost blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, well Cas and that weirdo carved you and Angie one too." Dean noted the slight swallow Sam gave and figured he had been thinking about their girl's insides as well. It would have been amusing under normal circumstances but he was still upset with Sam and it just felt ten times amplified when it concerned Angela. It felt like Sam was taking advantage of her strange and yet normal behavior as of late, completely forgetting that Angela had asked Sam to 'take a walk' with her as she called it.

"He was of the royal guard, Dean," Angela said. She looked at her fingers and then the cartouche on her hand. "He was following the edict of protecting the royal family and what is considered theirs."

"Yeah whatever Angie. You have your connections," Dean acknowledged, not noticing the frown Sam shot his way at his apparent rudeness to her.

At that moment Sam's cell phone rang and he answered it and was surprised at who it was, "Hello? Cas?"

"Speak of the devil," Dean commented.

"Uh… St. Martin's hospital. What are you… Cas." Sam frowned as he lowered his phone and put it away. He looked at Dean who was just as baffled as he was.

Not too long after Castiel showed up, walking down the hall. Dean looked at the angel and couldn't help it, "A cell phone? Really Cas? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

Castiel looked at the Winchesters and took in the quiet countenance of Angela as she looked at him. He would have to explain a few things to her eventually. "You're hidden from angels now, all angels. I won't be able to simply..."

"Enough foreplay," Bobby's voice rose in agitation. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing! Now."

"I can't," Castiel replied.

Angela moved slightly when she heard that. She was curious about what Castiel had meant by that and she moved to listen closely. She also had questions about why their connection was sort of severed but not quite. She could feel something but it was like it was muffled.

Bobby looked over and groused, "Say again?"

"I'm cut off from heaven," Castiel explained. He took a few steps into the room. "Much of Heaven's power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can't." He cast a look at Angela and tried to explain silently what that meant.

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby glared at the angel like it was his damn fault. Technically it was _an_ angel's fault but at this point any angel would do.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said being rather genuine with it.

"Shove it up your ass," Bobby groused.

"At least he's talking now," Dean commented to Sam as Castiel left the room to join them.

"I heard that," Bobby shouted. He went back to grousing and 'pouting' in his chair and looking at the window but not looking out of it. The silence was unnerving but Bobby knew what it was about and said, "Ya got something to say then say it. Don't you be trying that guilt by silence thing ya do."

Angela pushed off from the wall she had taken refuge from when she walked in after Castiel. She pulled the chair she had occupied three days ago and sat like she was going to have a nice visit. She replied, "I have plenty to say old fart but it's just a matter of whether or not I am willing to get my head bit off for it. But since you are already more grumpy than usual, I do have something I would like to talk to you about."

"Cheeky little idjit bastard I said no," Bobby said, repeating his earlier assertion the night he was admitted. He turned to glare at Angela who was looking at him like she would a child trying to throw a temper tantrum in order to get what they wanted and was highly amused by it. "Now if you have anything better to say…"

"Bobby," Angela said in the same voice she used to give to Hibah when she was petulant. When he growled a little at her she continued, "I know you said no but you haven't been listening to me or aren't willing to hear me out."

"And you know damn fool well I won't because of the idjit things you've done," Bobby retorted. "There ain't no way I'm giving you the chance to kill yourself."

"And I won't." Angela hadn't meant to get testy with the grizzled hunter but she was tired and she was just as frustrated as Bobby was. She had a couple of possibilities but living with three stubborn males who though she should be living in a bubble… sometimes their concern drove her crazy and it wasn't helping that she was a little more emotional lately. She silently counted to three and continued, "Bobby, I _want_ to try and see if I can."

"And didn't ya learn anything from the last time?"

"Bobby, _that_ was something like when I pulled a demon and killed it but overdoing it," Angela explained. It probably wasn't the best of examples but it held the point she wanted to make. "You forget that I was placed in an environment that sort of forced me to learn new things and improve the old ones. It was how I was able to escape so easily this time."

Bobby looked at Angela and was forced to remember that painful fact. He recalled how Sam was in a semi crazed/determined state and the other half was worrying about whether she was okay in getting the basics like three squares or blood in case of injuries. That coupled with his determination to find a way to bust Dean out… "And what makes you think this would be better than the other times?"

"Because I've… tried on smaller things. I did heal Cerebus and now he's the biggest lap dog I'll ever have." Angela reached out and rubbed Cerebus' ears and they could both hear him rumble in pleasure at being touched. "I've done little things and some things I have yet to understand but… I'm a healer Bobby. It's what I can do."

"And does that include almost killing yourself. How did you and the boys get out of there?"

Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, "Part of it was Set pulling me out and with the boys… I remember saying an incantation and my hands were glowing but I don't really know. I don't have angel mojo for transport."

Bobby was not completely convinced but the honesty was in her face about not knowing. He had been warned that she would start to discover things now that they were set in motion. "I don't want to put ya at risk Angie. It was bad enough the first time and do I need to remind you about Sam?"

Angela cast a look at Bobby. "I know they both were broken up about it. You don't need to remind me. Believe it or not I have been doing this long before I met you."

Bobby heard the change in tone. She was not going to openly acknowledge Sam's response from then. "Well fine then. Tell me what harebrained idiocy you came up with."

Angela raised her brow at Bobby. She didn't mean to get defensive about Sam but she didn't want to push. As far as she could tell, it was how Sam perceived her which was the little sister he cared about and was too attached to. She said, "I talked to Tophet and I can do it. That and I still have the Eye."

She would have said more but there was a commotion coming from Dean. Apparently Castiel needed a means of finding God and there was a special amulet that burned in his presence and Dean had it. She looked over at Dean who was handing over the amulet that Sam had given to him when they were kids and said, "Don't lose it." It was followed by Dean adding, "Great now I feel naked."

"I'll be in touch," Castiel said. He was going to leave but he paused to look at Angela. His blue eyes locked onto hers and tentatively reached out, _I hid myself._

Angela looked at Castiel silently and blinked. That was one question answered. _I understand a little but you still have to explain._

_ I'll be in touch._

Castiel turned and walked away and did his disappearing act. Bobby couldn't help but say, "When you find God, tell him to send legs!" He looked at Angela and said, "And don't you dare start about that healer mojo thing."

Angela looked at Bobby, "It's what I can do."

"What are you up to?" Dean had picked up on it especially when he noticed Sam just shuffling his feet.

"The idjit here says she can use her healer mojo on me," Bobby said as he glanced at her. "I said no and still say no."

Angela sighed and said, "Okay. Fine." Desperate times called for desperate measures. She stood up and moved over towards the grizzled hunter and held her hand over where he had stabbed himself. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room she focused and her hand shed a little light for maybe about thirty seconds or something like that. When it died, she stood up and asked, "Happy now?"

Everyone in the room blinked at what she had just done. Bobby realized that she had healed his stab wound more or less or rather helped it along to heal faster. She was still standing and she was looking more annoyed at all three of them. Bobby though could see that she was physically exhausted now and if she did go to the sanctuary of healers, it would have worn her out even with a good night's worth of sleep. He said in a more gentle yet still gruff tone, "And the answer is still no. Not with how you are now."

"Then maybe you'd consider letting the Eye do its work?" Angela cast a poignant look at Bobby. She had her hands on her hips to indicate that she wanted an answer.

"The Eye? You mean that thing you went through the Gauntlet for?" Dean looked at Angela. "Think it will work?"

"It's said to heal almost anything. I was willing to use it for a detox but it's worth a try here," Angela said as she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

Sam shot a look in her direction as she looked downwards to heave a sigh. He knew that she had gone to find a means to help him when he was detoxing. Dean's tone indicated that it was more than a simple fetch and deliver. It was clear that she had intended to help him out all along and the fact she must have gone to great lengths to get it… He didn't say anything but tried to digest it. He was a world class douchebag.

Bobby and Dean were both focused on Angela, the shock of her impulsiveness wearing off. Bobby said, "That I might allow as long as you don't do nothing crazy."

"I'm crazy six ways from Sunday," she replied like it was a natural thing.

At that moment, Bobby's cell phone rang. Bobby picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

_Bobby? Bobby, dammit, can you hear me!_

The receiving end was loud but there was also static. The Winchesters and Angela listened very closely. Angela looked like she was ready to stare the phone into submission but she was listening intently. Bobby replied, "I can't hear you."

_Seems I'm up to my ass in demons. Whole damn town's infested._

The soft growl/rumble from the invisible Cerebus didn't faze anyone. The only movement was the shift in Angela's eyes as she listened and took into account Cerebus' rumblings about 'pit beasts' and the hunt for them. She then shifted her gaze towards Bobby as he was trying to make sense of what was going on. The grizzled hunter asked, "Colorado? River Pass, Colorado?"

_River Pass!_

The static was hardly encouraging. Bobby shouted as if that would make things better, "Rufus? You there, Rufus?"

_Bobby, it's…_

Through the static there was some yelling and it was followed by gunshots. Then the phone went dead. Bobby looked at it and then slowly put it down and looked at the trio. It was the worst feeling in the world. He and Rufus may not be on the best of terms but he was still his friend. They had to make sure he was okay.

The only movement was from Angela. She had a look that Bobby knew well. She adjusted her position and started to walk to the door. Bobby couldn't help but ask, "And where are you going?"

Angela looked at the group, "I'm going to hunt and make sure that damn old fool didn't kill himself." She started to go through the door and paused when Sam and Dean refused to move. She looked at them and asked, "Are you two coming or do I have to steal a car?"

Dean looked at Sam and they both glanced at Bobby. It was a bit unusual for her to be that way but Bobby and Dean had witnessed that sort of behavior before and that was with Sam detoxing and then later after she and Dean exchanged words. Sam took it for what it was; it was her sense of urgency in the goal to help a friend. He started moving towards the door.

Dean lingered a bit and glanced at Bobby. The grizzled hunter shrugged his shoulders and offered, "Her own choice who to make friends with." It was the best Bobby could offer since that pretty much was the way of things.

"And I can't help but wonder if she's pissed, hurt or…"

"Don't poke that," Bobby warned. Even he wasn't sure but he was certain that just agitating her about it was going to produce a few squabbles. "Far as I can tell… it's what she would do if it were you or Sam."

Dean looked at Bobby. When he looked at the door, Angela had come back and poked her head in the door and said, "Saints cry over lost time, Dean."

Dean looked at Bobby and took in the look and turned back, "Fine, I'm coming you bossy nag."

"Stubborn prat."

"I'm not a brat."

Bobby sighed, "Idjits."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Cas is cut off, Angie is being refused on the help and Rufus may be in some trouble. Sounds like the hits keep on coming. Stay tuned for more Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Dang mutt quit that!"

Angela looked away from the window she was staring out of to see that Sasha was standing up and sticking her head into the front after sticking her head out the open window. The action annoyed Dean to no end since it blocked his vision behind them half the time and then the pup tickled his ear a couple of times with the small hairs on her muzzle when she looked out his window. Angela knew the reason why and there was only so much she could do.

"Sasha…"

Sasha sat back down at the slight motion from Sam earning a look from Dean. Sam said nothing but gave a slight shrug before glancing back at Sasha and then looking forward. Dean looked at his brother with a raised brow at what just happened. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just told Sasha what to do," Sam said in an almost nonchalant way like it was not a big deal. "It's all you have to do… pack thing."

"Pack thing?"

"Sasha is a wolf. They live in packs."

Dean gave a slight 'whatever' look as he concentrated on the road. He glanced in the mirror to find Sasha sitting obediently until she put her head in Angela's lap and gave a high pitched whine. He shook his head not understanding and kept driving.

Angela gently pet Sasha. The pup was agitated by the circumstances. There were no demons around but with the changes in the world, the releasing of Lucifer, it was like that sixth sense was severely on overdrive. She saw it in Cerebus as well but he was more in control since he was older and he was more in tune with the pit and the associated beings. Sasha had the hell hound lineage from the line of Wilders. In a way it was diluted and Wilders were more inclined to hunt the demons.

_There is evil in the wind. It is all around._

Angela looked down at Sasha and found the pup trembling. Her senses were becoming shot until she learned how to control it. _I know pup. Dark times are coming and I need the pup of the Wilder folk for the hunt._

_ The elder that rescued the alpha._

The statement was made in a matter of fact tone. Angela gave a hum as she smiled. _Yes. We are going to help Rufus. I need a Wilder of the Hunt._

_I'm here for the alpha. It is why I brought you your alpha._

Angela rubbed Sasha's head, feeling the fur through her fingers. She gave a gentle pat on the pup's head and then rubbed the ears. She could feel Sasha start to relax under her hands. _Thank you, pup._

_ The alpha needs her alpha and he needs her. Together they make a strong pack. Strong pups._

Angela almost choked at that and managed to make it sound like she was just making a sound for no reason at all. It was getting ridiculous on the presumptuousness on the part of the pup and she was certain that Cerebus was also in on this. _Don't go there pup._

_ The master of the pups says that you and your alpha are right for each other. He agrees… strong pups._

_Alright enough. I need a hunter… not a matchmaker._

_ I am happy for the alpha._

Angela felt her lip twitch. The pup had settled down so maybe it was a good thing but she just felt embarrassed that her dogs were encouraging something like this. It occurred to her that they may have been discussing this for a long time. After all it was only recently that she had broken barriers and learned how they communicated. It was another blatant statement that her feelings were very apparent to everyone else no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She looked down at the pup and sighed. _Everything in its own time pup._

_ Everything in its own time and time will come to pass._ Sasha lifted her head and gave a gentle lick to Angela's face as she recited the mantra of the handlers of the Wilders when they planned their attacks.

The conversation certainly helped the drive go faster apart from the necessary stops for bathroom breaks and to stretch legs. They finally made it to the road that would take them into River Pass, Colorado. Dean drove the Impala onto the bridge only to stop because the bridge had collapsed in the middle. It looked like someone took a missile or maybe set explosives to the damn thing since they were sure as hell not getting across.

Everyone got out of the car and Angela walked to the edge to survey everything. She stared straight ahead at the road and narrowed her eyes. Sasha was next to her and she gave a whine growl, _There is something on the wind._

At that point Sam and Dean had approached and Dean kicked a piece of rubble off the bridge and looked down. Sam pulled out his cell phone to check something as Dean said, "This is the only way in or out.

Sam held out his phone and got a busy signal. "No signal."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down," Dean said. He looked at Angela who was still staring across the way. "You with us Angie?"

"It is on the wind but elusive," she replied as she studied everything.

"And any input?" Dean looked at her trying to be patient with this. She had been determined earlier and now she was just… He had no clue how to describe it.

"We have to hike in," Angela said as she turned on her heel and went to the trunk. She waved her hand slightly and it popped open.

Dean and Sam looked at her as she started pulling out her gear and strapping it to her person. Dean wasn't too sure about what was going on with her but he was willing to roll with it since her focus was on the job. It seemed that what happened in the storage place changed how she looked at things. A glance at his brother told him that Sam was going with this and a bit more understanding as he walked to get his gear. A hawk cry sounded and Dean looked to see a bird, a hawk maybe, sitting and looking at him with a curious look. It had markings on its chest that created an interesting pattern.

Dean blinked a bit and squinted. He looked around and said, "And the hits just keep on coming." He went to join his brother and Angela at the trunk to get his gear and prepare to hike it in on foot.

Angela finished loading a shotgun and cocked it. She had Absolution on her back, her chakram, her knife, the gun John gave her and odds and ends in her pockets including more ammo and some salt and holy water. She looked at Sasha and barked an order as a Wilder handler would along with a head gesture to go. Sasha was happy to oblige and ran to the edge and hopped down, her posture alert and dedicated to the hunt.

"A little overboard?"

Angela looked at Dean and then at her person and then back up. "No. This is standard," she said as if it were the obvious thing in the world. "Come on. Sasha is scouting but we need to keep up." She started forward and started jumping down to cross the river.

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged and said, "She's done this before." It was all he could say. He picked up his shotgun and followed.

Dean sighed and closed the trunk. He hated leaving his baby behind but there was really no choice here. His girl was behaving like this was some army op thing or something like it. It was like she was seeing this as a war and in a sense it was. She was only responding as she knew how and maybe that was a good thing especially with what was going on.

They hiked into town on foot, with Angela following Sasha as the pup sniffed out the trail. She held her shotgun, ready to bring it up if she needed to. There was something elusive on the wind and she wasn't certain that it was demons. But it was something and it felt very familiar in a weird way. It had her alert. The whole situation reminded her of when she first met John and when they hightailed it through hostile territory and they had a bunch of werewolves possessed by demons.

_ The Russians are nothing, lass. It's the Russians that are not all they appear that you have to worry about._

_And look at how that worked out_, Angela thought to herself as she watched Sasha's movements. She occasionally heard the pup's inner monologue of tracking and hunting. Maybe she had gone a little overboard with the gear but you couldn't argue with centuries of preparation before the advent of the horseless carriages called cars. You learned how to pack light but take essentials.

She slowed to let Sam and Dean catch up since she realized that she had gone a little too far ahead. She turned to watch them catch up with a sort of bland expression. It changed to relax a little more but the tenseness in her shoulders remained. She teased, "You two really are embarrassing me and after all that work."

"Give us a break Angie," Dean huffed. "You're the one with all the gear."

"And that is from experience," Angela replied with a slight smile. She turned to look and stared. "Reminds me of the days trekking across the Altay, the Himalayas and Carpathians. Travel light and with the necessaries."

"Just a badass," Dean commented.

"Something like that," Angela replied as she sought out Sasha. She said, "Until I died," and started walking.

Nothing more was said as they entered the town. It appeared deserted and like a battle had gone on. The only thing that was unsettling was the quiet. Even Sasha was agitated by it as she slowed to stay with the group. She gave a high pitched whine to indicate she was agitated. Angela muttered soothing phrases in the language that Sasha knew from breeding as they continued forward.

They came to an overturned car and slowly approached. Angela dropped back to cover their asses while Dean and Sam checked it out. There was nothing and they moved on to another abandoned car. Sasha went to inspect it and sniffed it while Sam and Dean approached the idling car. Again it was empty and Sam turned it off and they continued on.

They passed by a nice red Mustang and Dean couldn't help but give an appreciative whistle. Angela paused by it and looked at it. Something was off about it but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Just like this whole place didn't have the right feel to it. She shrugged her right shoulder and moved on. _This place is _way _ too familiar and not in the good way but why can't I pinpoint what?_

There were more abandoned cars but the sanguine smell hit her nostrils mixed in with asphalt and dirt. Even Sasha gave an indication about the blood. Angela gave a heaving breath as she took in the sight of the blood spray on the ground and the smell… It was human since there was no sulfur but it still was troublesome given that there seemed to be no one around. She followed Sam and ended up brushing his arm gently.

Sam felt it and glanced at her. She was looking around and trying to discern what was going on. He had noticed the blood on the ground and no doubt she saw it too. She probably smelled it. He tapped her arm and pointed at his nose. When she gave a nod in the affirmative, he gave a look of sympathy. It was all he could give. He couldn't understand how she felt about having olfactory senses that were vastly superior to an average human. He grasped her jacket cuff to silently ask if she was okay and her smile was as good as any answer that she would be.

They started in the direction of the church when they heard a gun click and immediately spun around. The owner of the gun surprised them all but it was Sam that spoke first, "Ellen?"

Ellen Harvelle held her revolver pointed at the Winchesters and Angela and peered at them with a wary expression. She replied, "Hello boys… Angie."

"I see that I'm in the doghouse," Angela replied as she looked at Ellen. "I did write you know."

Ellen twitched her lip in a slight smile. She lowered her revolver and started to approach the boys. They were a sight for sore eyes. All three of them.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean looked at Ellen after getting over his initial shock. He didn't expect to get a face full of holy water though of course who could blame anyone who was facing demons. He looked at Ellen as she pointed her revolver at him to wait for a reaction and said, "We're us."

Angela had watched the whole thing with a raised brow. She added, "Ellen, put that thing down. Do you honestly think that I would travel with these two possessed? And you know I can't be possessed unless I allow it." She looked at the woman she regarded as a surrogate mother and her expression as one that was asking if Ellen was being serious.

It was an interesting stare off and both boys wondered if they were going to duke it out right there. It seemed to help when Angela added, "Besides, if they were possessed, Sasha would be on their asses to expel the demons… or kill them."

Ellen eyed the Winchesters and then Angela. She lowered her revolver and started walking towards the church. It was expected that they follow and she knew Angela would since it was expected of the dhampir. It was evident when she heard a whistle and she heard the slight bark of Sasha and the jingle of dog tags. She led the way into the church that had been warded to prevent the demons from entering. Once inside, she dropped her tough act and let her relief show, "Real glad to see you boys." She gave a hug to Dean.

"And I'm sure you're glad to see me too," Angela deadpanned in her normal tone.

"I'm always glad to see ya," Ellen replied. She released Dean and ended up slapping him across the face. "The can of whoop-ass I ought to open on you. You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind?"

Angela knew better not to say anything especially the look Ellen was giving the boys. Yet she said, "I wrote."

Ellen looked at Angela with a narrowed look, "And that was a month ago. Then all this…" She looked around to indicate the current situation they were in. "I gotta find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"And that was after he hit me with the truck," Angela retorted as she rubbed the back of her head like a teenager trying to hide the fact she had gotten caught sneaking out after curfew.

"He hit you with a truck?" Ellen looked at Angela. The look on the girl's face was enough. She nodded, "Well I hope he knocked some sense into you since it would take a truck to do that."

"That and maybe adding a few ribs on the side," Angela replied a little sheepish, well aware that this was going to have questions being asked.

"Like I said it would take a truck," Ellen asserted.

"Sorry," Dean said after he watched the rather bizarre argument go back and forth.

"Yeah you'd better be," Ellen replied very much like the mom she was. "You better put me on speed dial kid." She then looked at Angela and added, "And you better learn how to use speed dial or I'll personally find you and lay out the whoop ass."

"That I don't doubt, Ellen," Angela replied in an agreeable tone.

"Finally something we agree on." She turned to look at the Winchesters. "Well?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean said.

Ellen stared at them for a few moments before pulling Angela into a hug. She sighed in relief that Angela was still living and breathing. "Rufus said you had a hard time."

"No more than I usually can handle," Angela replied as she returned the hug. She breathed in Ellen's scent relieved that she was okay. "And Jo?"

"At least one of you listens," Ellen replied. She looked at them and turned to head down the stairs into the basement. She was grateful that Angela had talked to Jo before the girl left to go hunting. It made her love Angela more and she showed it by being mother.

Dean had been stunned to have been slapped like that but was made contrite by Ellen. That woman could make even Bobby feel like a child who had done wrong. And yet Angela wasn't bothered by that and they got along. He looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders at him and he was just as surprised as Dean was from the time of the slap to the rant. Dean looked to find that Angela was already following Ellen along with Sasha. He started to follow too and asked, "So, what's going on Ellen?"

"More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked the question, noting that Angela was listening to every word.

"Pretty much the whole town minus the dead people and these guys." She paused at the pair of doors in the basement. She turned to look at the three of them. "So this is it right? End times."

Angela gave a slow blink while the Winchesters looked at each other. They really hadn't revealed much about what had happened. Angela was more inclined to not say anything about Sam releasing Lucifer and the road taken to get there. It seemed that Dean was in the right frame of mind as well but he was silent. It was Sam that said, "Seems like it."

Ellen studied the three of them. Something was off about it and she could tell that Angela knew more than she was letting on. She always knew when that girl had something important going on by the way she looked at a situation. She had been observing them when they were walking through the town earlier. She had noticed the way that Angela moved. She had never really seen her move like that before. Like the Winchesters, she came to the conclusion that war was coming.

Seeing that Angela wasn't going to say anything Ellen turned with a weary sigh shot in her direction. It was a subtle way of using the guilt train on Angela and it sort of worked since Angela gave her a look that indicated she would talk but later. She turned and knocked on the door, "It's me."

Angela watched as someone peeped through the hole to check. She had to admit that so far the setup was good. Then again Ellen always knew how to set up house whether it was in an actual house or the Roadhouse.

They were let in, Sasha trotting in and sniffing around per her job. Angela stayed with the Winchesters as they surveyed those left of the town hiding down there. She did note the guard with the rifle but didn't say anything. She could guess that she was probably the stranger of the three since she had a sword on her back, a shotgun in her hands and a knife, handgun and chakram at her belt. It sounded like someone out of a fantasy game or something.

Ellen made the introductions, "This is Sam, Dean and Angela. They're hunters here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" The guard at the door eyed the three of them but had a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "Are you?"

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal," one of the survivors who looked like a businessman said. He wasn't quite looking at them but he appeared thoughtful.

Angela eyed the group and glanced at Sasha for her cues. The pup wasn't giving anything obvious but she was wary. She looked at Ellen and said, "Okay catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you," Ellen replied. She explained, "Rufus called, said he was in town investigating omens… that's when I found out about him finding you Angie. Then the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby…"

Dean frowned at that, "You were hunting with Jo?" It was a little strange since Ellen had been so against Jo hunting and preferred to help out with information rather than actually do it.

"Yeah, for a while now considering that her reports are hardly better than yours Angie." Ellen looked at Angela with a pointed look. "We got here and the place… Well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Dean assured the woman.

Sam added as he eyed the group, "Either way, these people cannot just sit here. We gotta get them out, now."

"It's not that easy. I've been trying. We made a run for it once," Ellen replied.

Sam asked, "What happened?" He had a feeling he knew what the answer was going to be but it had to be asked.

"There used to be twenty of us," Ellen replied.

The reality of the situation hit hard and it sent Angela thinking about possible tactics to engage per old habits while she listened to Dean say, "Well there's the four of us and we have a mutt that's pretty good at sniffing out demons."

"You don't know what it's like out there," Ellen replied as she glanced warily at Angela who was listening and studying her environment. "Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

Dean said in a low voice, "There are other… things." He indicated towards Angela who was watching them and knowing full well what he was talking about.

Sam wasn't thrilled about what Dean was getting at but that was an option but they needed one that wasn't going to freak out people too much. "What if we get everyone guns?"

"Are you gonna arm up baby bump over there?" Dean shot his brother a look that asked Sam if he was being serious.

Sam knew that this was part of Dean being on his ass. "More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away," he offered.

Dean had to admit that Sam was right on that level. The more guns they had with salt rounds, the more they would be able to keep the demons off their backs. He even was well aware that his suggestion of Angie's mojo could worsen the situation. He said, "There's a store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

The rest of the discussion was spent with having Ellen stay with the group with Sasha and Sam, Dean and Angela would go to the store. Angela was agreeable with that. Something was off about this place and she wanted to find Jo and Rufus. She reassured Ellen, "If Jo and Rufus are out there we'll bring them back." She gave a reassuring smile.

Ellen was prepared to argue but she also trusted Angela. If anything the girl would keep her Jo safe even if the devil himself barged in. Angela had always watched over Jo when she was little and she sort of blamed her for teaching Jo what she knew. Yet… She nodded and let the three of them go and whispered, "You be careful out there."

* * *

**A/N:** River Pass, Colorado and Ellen enters the picture. Remind me never to piss that woman off. So we start in on another job and find out this and more on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Something was definitely not right and it was becoming more apparent the more Angela walked through the town looking for Rufus and Jo. She had voiced it to the boys the moment they stepped out but Dean brushed her off saying that it was off because the town was infested with demons. Sam was annoyed because Dean indicated that he didn't trust him to be out in the field around demons. It was going to be a bigger headache than she thought. She had managed to break up the tense feelings by saying, "None of that right now. Dean, guns and ammo. Sam, salt and anything else. Got it?"

It certainly gave credence to her being a bossy nag. She may be caught in the middle on this but she wasn't going to be the doormat. This was definitely going to lead to tough love and other things. Personally she thought the drama within the family was not productive to the situation at hand. However, she was astute enough to know that in order to take care of some of things in the immediate situation, the tension was going to have to be worked out and it wasn't going to be pretty. She had better luck determining her next move in battle.

Moving through town, she kept an eye out for Rufus and/or Jo. She knew Jo would be all right since as far as she knew, the girl had that totem amulet she had given her when she was little. Bobby wasn't the only one who knew a few things about amulets and sigils and the like. It was sort of a little secret between her and Jo since at the time she gave it to her, Ellen was inclined to keep Jo out of the hunting business but it didn't necessarily mean free of this world. After all the Harvelles took her in and she had shown what she was to them and they didn't kill her for it. So that was sort of a good thing.

She walked past another abandoned car and took in the sights. Ellen had been right in her rundown of what the situation was. She lowered her shotgun and just stood there to get a feeling for the place. It really bothered her about what was going on and she didn't like it. It didn't help that she also had to worry about the fact that Dean didn't trust Sam to do his job and she was worried about Sam giving into temptation if he killed a demon.

"Now I know that you must be familiar with this look. You've seen it before."

Angela whirled and pointed her shotgun at the owner of the voice. Her eyes were narrowed and she didn't fire since she knew who it was. She wasn't going to let them off easy though. She replied, "I'll admit that when you have experiences such as mine, it all seems the same. It certainly explains why you're here. You never could resist places that look war torn Ares." She lowered her shotgun a little.

Ares looked at Angela and pouted at her, "How do you know I didn't come just to see you? You are a fellow warrior and a princess."

Angela shot the god of war a look that could kill if it were possible. It was bad enough that she had dealt with one god who was just as blunt as she was with the reality of things and now having to deal with another god that just… irked her because she was like him in many things… "The only reason you would ever see me is to tell me how foolish I am or because you want something. By the way, Charlie is mine."

Ares was amused at the use of the possessiveness she was exhibiting. It was unique to her since she sounded like a child hoarding her favorite toy but it was also primitive like an animal guarding their treasure and yet to poke this particular animal was to invite certain death by her hand and in a gruesome manner. He replied in a nonchalant manner, "Oh I know that. I just used the whole I have my eye on him just to get you involved. Made it much more fun instead of what Castiel wanted me to say."

"That answers one old question," Angela deadpanned as she looked around. She then looked at the god of war. He was dressed very casually in jeans, black shirt and a leather jacket. He changed his hair slightly but the beard was still there. "See you've changed your look."

Ares looked down and picked at his leather jacket, "Oh this? I wanted to see what the appeal was about the whole hunter thing that has you attracted to Sammy Winchester."

"I admire his fighting style," Angela replied automatically. "You should know something about that since you love criticizing Thor half the time. It's a wonder the world didn't go to shit before now." She narrowed her eyes at Ares.

Ares gave a knowing look, "And how did it work out trying to stop Sammy from starting the end of the world?" He took in her look and refusal to answer and said, "Didn't work out I see. It was a surprise that you got your ass kicked by a demon."

"Shit happens," Angela retorted, not wanting to go into that.

"Sure it does," Ares agreed, grinning. "After all you losing that battle led you down the same road that I'm sure you know the story to."

Angela narrowed her eyes at the god of war. "You are such an ass," she said, not caring about going in circles with words. She was just going to say it.

"What else is new?"

Angela shot a look at Ares, "That you decided to modernize your asshole self."

Ares looked at himself and gave a nod of agreement. "True. I'm the same as I was then. Changing the appearance doesn't change what I am." He paused and circled Angela like a predator would and eyed her with an almost predatory look. "You may be the angel that most humans think of but you and I both know that deep down you are what you are. You're a warrior… battle is in your blood and with the Apocalypse coming down… we will see the years of training, the beauty…"

"Don't make me punch you in the face," Angela replied, barely tolerating the fact that Ares was close enough to touch her. "Cause I'll do it and to hell with propriety. You deserve it."

Ares took a step back and mock pouted at her, "Aww… you do love me."

"Don't flatter yourself. Now tell me why you decided to show your ugly ass mug now. You want something."

Ares made a face that said it was little matter. He looked at her and gave a slight grin. "Oh I wanted to see you but given the angst level around you lately I stayed away. Such drama for humans." He acted in a surprised manner though he was mocking her and her preference for humans. "And they are supposed to do what they have to for the world. My, my."

"Get to the point. I have demons to hunt."

Ares slowly smiled at that and tease, "Now that is the point my warrior princess. Do you really think that there are demons here?"

Angela looked at Ares like he was trying to fool her. He was a lot of things but he wasn't glib when it came to serious threats. He may stretch the truth a bit to serve his own purposes but he was not callous unless you invoked his ire. "Are you saying that there aren't?"

"Why don't you tell me? After all you are the first Slayer… well there were others before you but you are the one that virtually perfected the hunt for them," Ares replied as he listed her 'accomplishments'. He looked at his fingers and buffed the nails on his leather jacket. He rather liked this look. It was a good one. "So why don't you tell me what you know. Consider it the god of war asking one of his generals for his input."

"You are so full of it," Angela retorted.

"Well you are a warrior princess. I bet you still answer to daddy when the occasion calls for it," Ares mocked knowing that he was toeing the line and almost a millimeter from stepping over it. "So what do you see?"

Angela bristled a bit but she knew the purpose behind this with Ares. He was a god of war. Set was the god of chaos and the desert. It was no coincidence that she was talking to both of them within a span of days and in between getting ass reamed by Zachariah. She looked at Ares and could tell he was being serious about this.

Ares heaved a slightly impatient sigh, "I'm waiting."

Angela glared at him and turned to look around. She spotted two of them walking through town. They were carrying weapons and mostly the kind that delivered blunt force trauma. She could see the black eyes and ducked behind the vehicle she was behind. Generally sight was often enough but ever since her 'surgery' in the sanctuary, her sense of smell was extraordinary. It had been good before and she knew the smell of demons and now… She took a whiff as they walked by and frowned.

It was a chance and she stood up to expose herself. They spotted her and attacked. She had left her shotgun behind and moved to block the move. She got in close and delivered a few punches to get a good whiff and got something that was different. The eyes were black but… She growled and ended up showing them _her_ eyes. The result was that they freaked out and started running away.

Angela watched them leave while she took a couple of breaths. She frowned at what she had uncovered and it had her puzzled. There was no indication of demons but there was something else lingering and it was that strange familiarity that was nagging her. She turned to look at Ares and he was looking smug with his arms crossed over his chest. He asked, "Well? Is it coming back to you?"

Angela raised her brow at that, "What is familiar? I've seen scenes like this before. I've lived through roughly eight major wars and then the smaller skirmishes and helped stave off the world from disaster."

"Exactly," Ares pointed out still looking pleased with himself. He was amused at the whole thing simply because he knew she wasn't stupid but was still a bit clueless to figuring out what he was getting at. "You are very familiar with it," he added with a grin.

"No sulfur, the stink of the demons and yet the eyes are like them," Angela mused.

"A clue yes but the major clue is the one that this is all familiar. You know this scene well as you say. I know this…"

"Did you have something to do with this?" Angela glared at Ares as she picked up her shotgun. The rounds wouldn't do anything but it would make her feel better.

"Please," Ares scoffed. He started pacing and looked around. "I am the god of war in the Greek pantheon. I have a legion of warriors devoted to me and my annoying sisters Athena and Artemis have theirs. I don't need to cause trouble. I regulate it and occasionally enjoy the thrill. I had to change since the days of your predecessor and I'm not about to screw things up."

"A very good pitch Ares considering you like it when people are pushed to the brink… like you forced me to fight my Champion by the rules of combat," Angela replied in a low tone that sounded dangerous.

"And you performed just like I expected," Ares replied like there was nothing wrong. "Sammy did as expected and boy the conflict on his face when you said it was okay… You were willing to let him kill you." He was amused by this.

"If it was to save me from myself, then yes. Much like I would do anything to save him from himself."

"That's interesting. Are we talking about Sammy or are we talking about someone else?" Ares peered at her with a knowing look.

Angela looked at Ares. She wouldn't say it to the god's face but she was referring to both. She had told Sam about Setna and what he had done for her. She told him how he used the dark half of his powers to make himself stronger to protect her from Azazel and how she was charged with finding him. The painful part of that was telling how the edict was to bring him in alive but the assassin's guild was determined to kill him and that everyone believed he betrayed his vows. She told the story up to the end where she tracked Setna on her own to Kellis and tried to get him to stop and in the end he protected her from the guild and Azazel. When she was finished Sam was thoughtful about it. He hadn't asked many questions but just listened and in the end, he got a look on his face that she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"This is why I like you so much my warrior princess," Ares said with a smirk as he studied her features. "You have a way of trying to save everything and you bring yourself such pain. A glutton for punishment."

"Suck dirt and die," Angela retorted. "Thanks for dropping by and tormenting me. You are so good at it."

"Never my intention. You're the one that brought it up. I am here to tell you to merely look past what you see. You are familiar with this." Ares looked at Angela as she stared at him with a bland expression. "Still haven't figured it out? You better if you are still on this idea of saving of the world." Ares sighed like he was bored.

"Blow it out your ass, Ares. I'll deal with it."

"I'm sure you will," Ares said with a grin. "I am curious as to how your Champion fares through this."

Angela was going to say something but stopped. Something didn't seem right and she turned in the direction of the general store. She stared at it and then shifted her gaze to the sky before saying, "Sam." She took off in the direction of the store.

Ares watched her and smirked. She was impressive to him and she was a warrior at heart. She would figure it out. He turned to see the falcon that was sitting on the car and said, "Well that's a new look. You're lucky she doesn't see you yet."

In the meantime Angela made it to the general store just as Dean did with the guns. She brushed past him and looked for Sam, finding him in the aisle with the salt. He was holding the demon killing knife and it was covered with blood and there were two bodies on the ground. She looked at the bodies and then Sam with a worried look while Dean was giving him a look of disappointment at the scene. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Sam looked at the pair staring at him. He couldn't ignore the look of contempt on Dean's face. He had been tempted by it when he rubbed his thumb in the blood on the knife. The look Angela was giving him… she should be upset but she wasn't. He managed to get out, "I'm okay," but the look on his brother's face was hardly reassuring.

* * *

"Now that has to be the craziest thing I've ever heard. Maybe your sniffer is out of whack." Dean looked at Angela with his 'what the hell' look. "What do you mean that they weren't demons?"

"I can smell them, Dean and you know that. You know that too Sam," Angela replied as she looked at the boys.

They had gotten back to the church in an awkward and tense silence since she and Dean both found Sam standing over the bodies of the supposed demons. The bad thing was that they were the two that she had scared the crap out of. Once in the church, she pulled them aside after handing the supplies to Ellen to start teaching the survivors how to shoot. She explained that maybe they were not dealing with demons.

Dean had wondered if Angela was saying that in order to make it so he wouldn't rag on Sam for that. It was farfetched because she didn't do that; she was not one to coddle and she didn't give pity. Still the fact that she was saying they weren't demons when Sam himself said they had black eyes… "But their eyes were like the other black eyed bitches we've seen."

"And I am telling you they aren't demons. If you are going to argue with me, are you going to argue with the first Slayer?"

"They're one and the same," Dean pointed out.

"My point exactly," Angela countered. She sighed at the fact that this whole thing was making Dean be the Dean Inquisition and questioning everything. She saw it as a defense mechanism and that he just couldn't understand why she wasn't pissed with Sam. "I don't smell anything but something is off about this place. I can't put my finger on it."

Dean looked at the ground and then at Sam before asking, "Then what are we gonna do?"

Angela didn't know what to do but she was agitated that she couldn't figure this out. She looked at Sasha who was patrolling like she should. The pup didn't react to the 'demon' blood that was on Sam's shoe. It was minute but enough and the pup didn't react to it. That meant that there was no sulfur around but she did notice the pup was also alert like she found something but couldn't identify it. She looked at the people and then at the boys, "Teach them salt rounds and holy water."

"If they aren't demons… how is it going to work? We don't know what they are," Sam posed quietly.

"That's why we're here," Angela replied looking at the boys.

Dean shook his head, "Alright then. Shotgun 101 it is then." He shrugged his shoulders. What other options did they have? The people couldn't stay here. He went to go help.

"I believe you."

Angela looked at Sam and he was looking at her like he was trying to apologize. She replied, "It's not a big deal. It is hard to take in when your eyes say one thing and the nose says another. There is something off and I don't know what it is." She shrugged her shoulders.

Sam looked at her. She was looking better but he could tell she was tired. "Do you need more?"

"No. I did have some before we took off." Angela knew Sam was trying to be circumspect with her being half vamp. It would freak out other people here and it was hard to not react with what was feeling natural to do at the moment. He had managed to 'borrow' a couple of bags when they left Bobby the first night and she had taken a mug full after their coffee.

Looking at him, she could feel his anxiety and not at the situation they were in now. She could also feel Dean's emotions and concluded that something was going to give sooner or later. Right now she focused on Sam and said in a low voice, "I know you didn't take any. I _believe_ you."

Sam hadn't said anything about that beyond saying that he didn't take any blood. He knew Dean didn't believe him but her… He was having a hard time that she was accepting of his responses as they were. He didn't say anything but gave a silent nod and a slight smile before going to join in helping prepare the group for their break out of town.

Angela watched the scene before going around the room in a supervisory capacity as well as ascertaining the security. She was well aware that she was probably looking like an armed guard and it certainly felt that way… Inwardly she chuckled when she did the same thing in Russia armed very similarly except she didn't have her chakram then. That had been a funny time in spite of it being serious. Yes this was very familiar to her and she was annoyed that Ares had been stating the obvious.

As she walked around, she noticed that the priest was looking at her. She had seen the look before and approached with a firm gait that was like a soldier but also graceful and indicative that she was feminine. She didn't want to scare him by being huffy and she usually wasn't but she was well aware what she could do with her body. She asked in a soft voice, "Something you need, Father?"

The priest had been observing the woman since she walked in with Ellen. Even though he acknowledged the two males with her, his attention was on her and more in the curious scholar way even though he was scared as the other folks in the church. He replied, "Nothing unless you need something."

Angela twitched her lip in a half smile and then said, "You know who I am." It was more of a statement than a question.

The priest replied tentatively, "You're Absolution, aren't you?"

Normally Angela would have said she wielded the blade by that name but ever since this thing started, she had been more accepting of it. She had no problem saying who she was but made it clear that it wasn't all of who she was. "It's what I have been claimed to be… what have you heard?"

The priest hadn't expected that type of response but he suspected that she had been through this before. He replied, "I'm a priest. The Bible."

"Anything else?"

"Maybe a few supplemental texts."

Angela gave a gentle smile and said, "So the parts about the earthbound angel walking the earth to defend humanity against the end times or something like that is what you've read."

The priest nodded at that. "At first I thought it was a story. Some of the descriptions…"

"A little colorful I know," Angela agreed. She had read quite a bit on herself. She wasn't narcissistic or anything like that but it did help when the awkward questions were asked. "Still I am Absolution more or less."

"But you're a hunter."

"Yes. I know it's a bit off putting that I don't look like an angel," Angela said. _And you don't want to know what the real angels are like either._ "I guess that's why they put earthbound angel in the descriptions." She gave a shrug with her shoulders. It was a little fun to do this. "Heck I'd be disappointed too if I heard about someone and got me."

"Oh I'm not disappointed. It's just… Do you have it?"

Angela didn't need to ask what the priest was referring to. It was automatic for her to reach back and pull Absolution from its sheath. She held it in her right and gave it a little twirl before putting it into a safe position to hold and held it out to the priest. The only thing she said was, "Careful on how you touch her. She… has a certain reaction."

The priest looked at Angela with a slightly strange look. He took the sword by the handle and held it up to look. He took in the artistry and detail work. He rubbed his thumb on the blade and it pulsed. So it was as he had read. He looked at Angela who was giving smile that she gave when humoring someone. He saw the chakram and looked at the blade before handing it back.

Angela rubbed her thumb on the blade before sheathing it. She looked at the priest as he said, "I know we'll be okay. You are Absolution."

The confidence was a bit overwhelming but Angela gave a slight nod and smiled, "We'll do what we can." It was all anyone could say.

* * *

**A/N:** So Angie gets a surprise visit from Ares and goes through a talk with Sam and the priest. More to come on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There was one thing that Angela knew about Ellen Harvelle and that once she got her mind made up to do something, she did it and wouldn't stop until it was completed to her satisfaction. The current project was to find Jo and Rufus and figure out what the hell to do next. Angela was all for looking for Jo. The girl was like a little sister to her; she taught Jo everything she knew about hunting in addition to what the girl learned from her father and mother and she allowed herself to feel for the Harvelles more than she should have. In the end she loved that family as she loved her Winchester/Singer family and would do anything for them which was why she was out there.

They had managed to start teaching the people how to use the guns and how to load them. She supervised the loading and holding the shotguns and rifles. She had been approached by the one who had been guarding the door and asked where she had served. She had asked him why he thought she served and he pointed out the way she held her body position and he pointed to her dog tags. She actually said, "South Carolina militia, 1778-1781."

It actually produced a chuckle and the soldier asked her to be serious. She ended up saying, "22nd SAS, Bravo Team." It was the truth since that was where her tags were from the unit themselves. She could tell that the soldier was skeptical about it so she said, "I was with the SAS. I was in Russia."

Her responses to other inquiring minds were the same mixture of seriousness and levity. She knew that they wouldn't believe her about the wars that existed pre 2000s since she didn't look a day over twenty-one so she brought a little bit of humor. They thought she was a little nuts, but she reassured them that yes the situation was serious but if you didn't stay loose, then you put yourself at a higher risk. The people seemed to accept that and they seemed to be a little more relaxed including the soldier and things moved along.

Things became tense when Ellen got it into her head to go out and Sam offered to go with. That didn't seem to sit well with Dean especially when he and Sam had a moment alone. She hadn't heard the conversation but she got the gist of the conversation. It didn't take a genius to figure it out since she knew the boys well. The long and the short of it was that Dean thought that if Sam went out around demons, he would fall off the wagon and go for the blood. In all honesty that was on her mind too. She knew all too well what Sam faced now. She was worried but she gave Sam a lot of credit; she knew he had strengths just like his brother. She worried and she was unaware that Ellen had been watching her the entire time.

When Sam came back from his discussion, she could sense the frustration and emotional pain. It pained her that Sam felt he deserved the scrutiny even though he was also angry at the exchange that just happened. He was angry because he felt that Dean was right to say or not say what he wanted to say. He was also hurt because he had to work with a brother that he was wary of. She had noticed that and she wondered why. It also had her wondering what he felt about her.

In the end she sent Sasha with Sam and Ellen and then followed alone much to Dean's chagrin. She had convinced him that Sam would be fine with Sasha and Dean was willing to go with that. He didn't like that she was going alone. It was the same old argument that she had been hunting since before he was his parent's dream. She left him grumbling while she set out.

She left the church and went to the middle of the street to survey everything. It also gave her time to think. She knew that there weren't any demons but that didn't mean that there was something else.

_You've been here before my warrior princess. You know what it is…_

"Yeah I've been in similar places," Angela muttered as she looked around. It was familiar because those times she had been in the middle of war torn areas. She was familiar with the desolation, the death… that haunted look that appeared. Europe in World War II was ghastly even more so than the First World War and… she remembered the abandoned villages. They had that same feeling.

_It's too quiet here, Mac. There is something here._

_ I sense it too lass._

"Still haven't figured it out yet?"

Angela turned to see Ares standing there looking like he was having a field day. She replied, "I know it isn't demons if that is what you are after."

"Well it is on the right path," Ares conceded while he walked around. "But it isn't the target so to speak" At the look she was giving him he added, "Hey, I'm just working with the terminology that you work with. That whole business in Russia really opened my eyes."

"Always being the peeping tom I see."

"I am interested in how my favorite is performing."

Angela scoffed at that. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of. "I am the _Lady's_ favorite," she replied as she started walking down the street. "You are just saying that because I still owe you a favor and I loathe the day that you call it in."

"You always were honest about things that you regret to some degree but remember you made that bargain for one reason only."

"And you agreed to it because you had sympathy for Wosret's daughter," Angela replied, not beating around the bush. If Ares wanted to poke at her most sensitive subjects she would get out ahead of it. "I know you have a thing for you and it pisses you off that she didn't choose you."

"Take caution in your tone," Ares warned.

"Or what?" Angela looked at the god to taunt what he was going to do. She gestured with her hands since her shotgun was strapped to her lower back to pull around if she needed it. It didn't matter if she had a weapon or not if it came to a fight. "You're gonna teach me a lesson? Frankly I'm not in the mood for them since I've had enough with the winged dicks and the Old Man."

Ares looked at Angela with a look that was stern and hid what he was thinking. "Given the fact that you don't like doing what you are told…"

"Don't you dare go into that since I owe nothing to the angels and their…"

"I was referring to your family," Ares countered smoothly. He crossed his arms smugly across his chest and almost taunted her. "After all you are Wosret's adopted sister. You are under the same rules that she is even if you're not a god."

"I may be of the royal family but my domain is the mortal realm and I follow the old way," Angela countered with a firm look. "Unlike some who prefer to fuck with something like peace between the warlords in…"

"You're still upset about that? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ares looked at Angela incredulously. "In order to keep the balance, you need war. It is the more violent way of evolution. Even you know that."

"I am pissed because you gave them the means of genocide. That is not evolution."

"Can you blame me if the power goes to their head?"

"Pretty much." Angela put her hands on her hips and sighed. She looked in the direction that Sam and Ellen had gone down. She didn't really know how she knew except for Sam's scent and it was a tick. "You make those promises of power and then look at the shit we've had to deal with."

"Hey, don't even bring up Somalia because there are those little bastards that think they can do a better job than me. At least you took care of him… though I can't say much for Wyoming…"

Angela grew angry and shoved the god of war hard in the same manner that Sam had done to Dean earlier. She glared at the god and started walking towards the house that had a chimney going. She fumed at that since she knew full well what happened there with Dean and his handing her over to the demons and Morpheus…

"Sometimes I wonder why you are selective with that power of yours."

Angela stopped and turned on her foot to stare at Ares. She took a breath as she turned and her posture was almost like it was bored. "It's called being responsible Ares. It's something you should know since that is your job as a god in the balance of things."

"And I do my job but I don't try to be something I'm not. I'm the god of war. What are you?"

Angela looked down for a moment as if to think about what was being said to her. She knew what he was getting at and she had thought about it some. She knew that with the way things were going she was going to have to be what she was good at. That gift that was cultivated by first her father and then by an archangel even though he was more of a trickster. As a joke a friend compared her to Vito Corleone in terms of her coolness and considerations of the 'family business'.

"If you just remember who and what you are, this would be easy," Ares added like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or do you still have that self-loathing complex and your kamikaze acts are a remedy to that?"

"You don't know me," Angela replied pointing at the god. "You don't know me. You don't know what it's like to live through the hell I went through… and still go through." She took a breath and looked away to control the sudden onset of rapid breathing. She then looked at Ares with a narrowed look and her eyes flashed with power, "You don't know me. I am Absolution."

"Welcome home princess," Ares grinned before giving that laugh that sounded almost evil at times. He left as suddenly as he came. "I'll be thrilled to see what you can do."

Angela snorted at the departure of the god. She turned when she heard the rapid sound of feet pounding the pavement. She looked around and saw Ellen running at her. She walked forward with calm, "Ellen."

"They have Sam, Angie," Ellen said the moment she ran into Angela. "They have Sam and Jo."

Angela gripped Ellen in a firm and gentle grip on her upper arms. She tried to calm Ellen down, "Ellen, listen to me. There are no demons."

"Her eyes were black. There were others," Ellen rambled on.

"Ellen!" Angela hated shouting at Ellen. The woman was like a mother to her and to shout was like a daughter being disrespectful but sometimes you had to do the difficult things. "Look at me Ellen," she said firmly trying to catch her eye.

Ellen looked at Angela since she couldn't really break her grip unless she shot her with rock salt. At close range it would hurt like a bitch. Looking at Angela, she started to calm down. There were no traces of black eyes or anything and the manner in which Angela held her grip told Ellen that she was not a demon and she knew that Angela couldn't be possessed unless she said yes to it. She took a deep breath, "The demons have Sam and they've possessed Jo."

"Ellen, that wasn't a de.,."

"I saw the black eyes. They have Rufus too," Ellen replied in an insistent voice.

"And what about Sasha? How did she react? Sam would have said…"

"Angie, they are holed up in there." Ellen pointed at the house with the chimney smoke. She looked at Angela. "They have Sam," she repeated like that would get Angela to move. She wasn't blind considering what she had seen at the wedding and she talked to Bobby.

Angela realized that she wasn't going to get through to Ellen. She also sensed something was going on with Sam. She couldn't get a fix on Sasha and the pup hadn't come back with Ellen. She would have been doing what she had initially been ordered to do and that was to protect Sam. She looked in the direction of the house and sighed, "Alright." She looked at Ellen, "Go and tell Dean what has happened. I'll head over to the house."

"And do what? Have you ever been in a nest of demons?"

"I'm a slayer Ellen," Angela said as she released the woman. She reached behind and pulled out her shotgun. It was better than the iron rounds. The shotgun rounds full of salt would cause nasty bruising but they wouldn't kill and she had a few tricks up her sleeves that were non-violent. She cocked the shotgun, "I used to hunt them."

Ellen watched as Angela started moving towards the house. She knew that the girl would do what she had to do and save Jo, Sam and Rufus. If she knew one thing, that girl was a fighter and would fight to the end. She turned to head back to the church.

* * *

Something wasn't right and Sam knew it the moment he woke up and found himself strapped to a chair. He knew he wasn't possessed thanks to the tattoo that Angela had given him and Dean. In fact there was something off about the fact that there was a fire going on in the fireplace. Demons didn't get cold and then there was… Sam looked around for Sasha. He found the pup tied with a chain clipped to her collar and she was whining and trying to break free.

Angela had insisted that they take Sasha with them. Sam knew that the pup would be able to see the demons if there were any. He couldn't brush aside the fact that Angela said she couldn't smell them. That wasn't too farfetched; if she couldn't smell them and if Sasha wasn't reacting like he had seen her…

"Uh-uh."

Sam looked around and saw Rufus staring at him. His eyes were pitched black. Sasha wasn't growling her growl. He looked around and saw Jo holding a bottle of what looked like holy water. Something wasn't right.

"You ain't getting out of those. Did you up myself. You're stuck right where I want you." Rufus got into Sam's face with a narrowed look. "You evil son of a bitch."

Sam had gotten hit in the face before but it still stung. It was followed by a dosing of holy water in the face. He looked at them and noticed that Jo was looking confused. Sasha was barking at them but it wasn't the snarls and growls.

Rufus looked at the pup and said, "Keep quiet before I shotgun your ass and I'll be nice and use rock salt."

Sam looked at Sasha and Rufus and said, "Leave her alone. She's only doing what she's been trained to do by Angie. You know... Angie?"

Rufus looked at Sam. His eyes narrowed in confusion and he grabbed the container of salt. He glanced at the pup who was barking at him and then at Sam. He then walked over and grabbed Sam by the throat. If the holy water didn't work…

Sam realized what was happening and protested, "No. Wait, wait, wait. Just… Just wait. No wait."

Sam felt Jo grab the sides of his head to keep him from struggling too hard. It was nasty feeling as he felt the salt being poured down his throat. He could actually suffocate if it went down the wrong way. He caught the murmuring of Rufus' Latin on the exorcism rite. Sasha was barking urgently like when she was calling for help when he was going through a hard time in the panic room.

Too much salt was pouring down his throat and Sam spat it out. "Stop! Please."

Rufus continued on his incantation. He was so busy focusing on Sam that he didn't realize that the chain was working its way loose. He learned that it was the moment he felt a sharp pain on his calf and exclaimed in pain and hopped away.

Sam spat out the salt remaining in his mouth and managed to see Sasha. She was bouncing around and barking mad. The pup jumped at Jo and snapped at her and forced Jo to take a few steps back. He looked at pup as she began to circle him like she was protecting him. Her growls and barks were vastly different from what she used against the demons. He looked at her and said, "Sasha, you gotta get out. Get Angie."

Sasha wasn't going to obey that order even though it came from her alpha's alpha. There was one command that was the primary command and that was to protect the members of the pack that were in trouble. In this case, the alpha's alpha was in trouble. She was doing her duty and that was to protect him. She started gnawing on the rope that bound Sam to get him free.

Rufus rubbed his calf where he had been bitten and looked over at the pup that was gnawing on the restraints. Something was wrong if that Wilder was trying to set a demon free. He had taken the time to read about them a little and was surprised that such a thing existed. He knew they didn't like demons and seeing the pup trying to set one free… that meant the thing was possessed or it wasn't a Wilder at all and that the mouthy little dhampir that he accidentally hit with his truck had been duped though he found it hard to believe. He got up and started to walk towards the pup.

Sasha saw Rufus. She knew he was an elder that was important to the alpha but there was something wrong here. There was talk about the pit beasts but she hadn't smelled one ever since entering the town. There were no pit beasts yet her vision was showing that they looked like the pit beasts. Something else was going on.

When Rufus lunged to try and get to Sam, Sasha reacted in the only way possible. She lunged forward and snapped her jaws at Rufus, forcing him back. He ended up falling and causing a lot of noise. Sasha then wheeled and snapped at Jo even though she was the alpha's sister pup and forced her back.

Sam saw that the situation could escalate to beyond control if something wasn't done. He kept trying to get Sasha to back off but the pup was insistent on protecting him from them. It occurred to him that Sasha knew something wasn't right with Rufus or Jo and was behaving much like Angela would; she was trying to stop them without hurting them. "Sasha, back down. Please."

Sasha was still circling and barking the moment the door opened and a guy came in with a gun. She barked at him and backed up like a cornered animal to protect Sam. Sam realized that if Sasha didn't stop… At that moment Rufus made a move and Sasha jumped and barked. The shot rang out and a yelp of pain. Sam shouted, "No!"

Sasha was down on the ground and moaning. She had been hit in the hind leg and it was bleeding. She had been hit by an iron round or a normal round and she couldn't move. She was just lying there.

Sam looked at Sasha bleeding on the ground and breathing heavily. His first thoughts were that Sasha was hurt and that Angela was going to be hurt that the pup was hurt and he didn't like it when she was hurt. He looked at Rufus and shouted, "She was only protecting me!"

Rufus took the matter under control, stunned that now he had an injured dog, and ordered the kid back and to stay out. He turned to look at the pup that was trying to move and marveled at the fact that it managed to bark at him while putting herself between him and Sam or the demon inhabiting Sam. It was a weak bark and growl but he had to hand it to the pup. It was a hunter's dog if it could do that. He grabbed the end of the chain and while mean, he dragged her across the floor, leaving a blood trail, and tied her back up.

Sam looked at the blood trail that led to Sasha where she was being tied up. He was sorry that she was in this position. Suddenly she looked at him with her soulful eyes. Her expression was one that was telling him that it wasn't his fault; like she was saying that this was her job. She was also saying that she was okay in her puppy way. It still made him feel bad because he liked the pup and it belonged to Angela. Immediately he thought about what he was going to say to her. It was another thing that he had done to hurt her.

_You are smart Sam but you can be pretty stupid._

Angela may have said that as a means of telling him that he was making a mountain out of a molehill but she didn't get how much it bothered him and hurt that he had been a first class douchebag with her. He had hit her and yet… His attention was drawn back to Rufus.

The hunter had picked up the salt again and Jo had approached Sam and was holding his head. Sam felt the salt being poured down his throat again and Rufus began on the exorcism right. He coughed as it threatened to suffocate him. He waited until Rufus stopped the rite and pouring the salt down his throat to say, "Look, something's not right. Do you see that?"

Jo marched over to the water and threw it in his face. Sam felt the water and salt mix in his mouth. God it was vile. He spat it out. "Come on. Stop. Listen." As soon as Jo moved, Sam saw someone that should've been in the church and frowned. What was Roger doing there? He pondered that as he saw Roger rub his ring and he looked on the ceiling to see the devil's trap.

"Why isn't it working?" Jo was looking at Sam, confused that the usual treatment wasn't working.

"I don't know. That Wilder dog should've torn him apart," Rufus said as he glanced at the pup that was trying to get to her feet.

"Look, listen to me. Something's not right," Sam tried again. "Sasha _would_ have ripped me apart. It's what she does." For a moment he thought about whether or not Sasha would have torn him to shreds. He kept at it though, "She would have made herself twice as big and the growls would be different. She knows what demons smell like."

Rufus eyed Sam warily. What he said was true but there was always the possibility that there was a means of fooling Wilders. He didn't know if that was possible and probably Bobby would know that. He replied to Jo, "He's not as strong as he thinks he is and he could have done something to the dog to trick her."

"You can see that. Please, please," Sam tried again. "Just listen to me."

Rufus and Jo looked at Sam. They no idea what to make of it and decided to leave Sam alone to think. Sam sat in the darkened room until the door opened and 'Roger' popped in. Sam knew that this thing had something to do with it. It was confirmed when Sasha gave a chest rumble of a growl. It wasn't one for a demon but he knew. "Who the hell are you? What are you?"

"You caught me," Roger said as he closed the door and set up a seat across from Sam. "Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that."

Sam knew that the real Roger was dead after a confirmation of it from the thing. He looked at him and asked, "So who are you?"

"Here's a hint: I was in Germany, then in Germany, then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off." The thing motioned to try and get Sam to guess. "I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're gonna have so much fun together. Damn and I was worried that the dhampir bitch would remember me and screw things up."

Sam scoffed a bit even though he bristled at Angela being called a bitch. "I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town."

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. Absolution would have seen that but I was so looking forward to her remembering the good times we had."

Sam bristled and pointed out that he had people killing people by making them think there were demons. War ended up saying, "Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. Absolution knows that pretty well. I'm Jell-O shots at a part. I just remove inhibitions but there are some where war is at their core. And you are my poster boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

War ended up smiling at Sam. This was too good to pass up. He could see inside that coconut and he wondered a few things. He started to explain.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie has more of a talk with Ares and Sam gets caught and Sasha is hurt. What next? See next time on Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Angela had staked out the place and found her points of entry. She was watching the place when Dean and Ellen came up on her. She looked at them and asked, "What are you two doing here? You should be convincing the people in the church about the horseman War."

Dean and Ellen looked at her. Dean asked, "Wait, you knew?"

"I remembered," Angela replied as she looked back at the house. "War and me… we've met before… several times." She could hear the screams of the injured and dying. She could see mentally the blood.

"Wait so if you know him then why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I told you I remembered Dean," Angela snapped with a pained expression. "I _remembered_. I fought in wars and the scenes are the same. He has the power to make you forget on some level just so he can make you remember and… bring it out again." She took a breath and looked down, holding her shotgun. "I remembered the last time in a village in the Middle East. War and me… we fought face to face even though he typically watches us kill each other. We were both injured badly enough and then he left saying that when we met again it would be when the end was near. After that… I went on my way."

"How did you figure it was him without putting together the omens?" Ellen looked at Angela and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. She disliked seeing the poor girl so distraught.

"I know that Jo has an amulet that would tell her a demon is nearby and prevent possession. I gave it to her. I knew she wasn't possessed even though you said she was," Angela replied as she looked at the house. "That and Sasha was the key. She would have been all over the demons if she sniffed them out. It was what her kind were bred for."

Dean felt like a douche for putting that pained expression on her face. It wasn't her fault if she didn't figure it out on time. He had taken her for granted on that so many times. "Okay then, why haven't you stormed the castle?"

"Perimeter recon," Angela replied. "Knowing that damn fool Rufus, he would booby trap the entrances and windows. Also it seems like the people they are protecting are up on the second floor which means sniper advantage. Found a blind spot though."

Dean was impressed and replied, "Well I see you've got things under control. Maybe you should run solo?"

"Fat chance," Ellen said, "We need to get to Jo and Rufus. If we get them to see things straight, then we can get the others."

"What about the people from the church?" Angela looked at the pair. The answer was apparent in their eyes. "War got to them," she said rather than asked. "And that soldier is going to use live rounds. Shit."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Please," Angela countered as she looked at Dean while handing him the shotgun. "He questioned everything and didn't believe a damn word we said. Don't blame him but…" She grumbled a bit. "You two need to get in. I can hold off the mob."

"Wait those are live rounds," Dean reminded her. "The stuff is in the car and too far if you get hit."

"Then I'll just have to drain War then," Angela replied in sarcasm as she gave a pointed look at Dean and Ellen. It softened a little and she added, "Just get to Rufus and Jo. Take care of anyone hurt or scared. It'll be fine." She put her hands on their shoulders and adjusted her position to move after handing them the directions to the blind spot.

"Angie…"

Angela looked at Dean. She saw that he was trying to come up with something to say that didn't sound rude. She looked at the hand that was on her shoulder and put her hand over it. She gave a crooked smile and said, "It'll be fine Dean. I've done this before." She looked at Ellen and nodded and then back at Dean. "Do it." She then took off leaving Dean and Ellen to make their way to the house using the direction Angela left them.

"That girl has gotten more crazy hanging around you two than me and Jo," Ellen said as she followed Dean.

"She's still the same. She just… remembered," Dean replied. He wasn't sure what to say about this new thing. He had wanted her to change in terms of getting over a few things and admit to Sam how she felt about him. This was a little bit different than what he imagined it but then again he had seen glimpses of it before. "She remembered Ellen and maybe that's what'll save us in the end," he added as he looked at Ellen.

Ellen looked at Dean but didn't say anything. She knew that Angela would be what she had to be and she prayed that it wouldn't be like the things she hunted. She knew what Dean was talking about but she hadn't said a word because that was a private time. She merely nodded and they charged the house, deciding create a distraction to get Jo and Rufus by setting off one of his pipe bomb booby traps. She couldn't help but comment, "Angie's good. I'll tell ya that."

Dean had to agree as they set up. He was going to take Rufus and Ellen was going to take Jo. They set it off and waited for the moment. Dean grabbed Rufus through the window. In the meantime Ellen had snuck in and grabbed Jo. She looked at her daughter as she pinned her against the wall, "Now you listen up Joann Beth Harvelle."

In the meantime Dean grappled with Rufus trying to make him see reason, "Listen to me. I am not a demon. Think Rufus. All those omens."

"You go to hell," Rufus countered. He gave Dean a knee where he knew it was going to hurt. He had to get to his gun.

Dean recovered and grabbed Rufus, "Rufus, listen. The polluted water, the shooting start, the red Mustang? It's War. I'm telling you, it's War."

"You're damn right it is," Rufus replied struggling. He punched Dean and made a mad scramble for the gun.

Dean pounced on him and pinned him, "The horseman."

"Horseman?"

"Yeah. It's why Sasha didn't react to anyone. She tracks demons she would have known," Dean said. It was a gamble to mention the pup since he had no clue where it was but a good bet was that she was with Sam. "He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating."

Rufus struggled some more until he noticed that Dean's eyes were no longer the blacked eyed signal of the demon. "Horseman. War." He looked around and then back at Dean. "Did you figure this out all by yourself, genius? Or did that annoying dhampir friend of yours help out?" He looked at the younger hunter.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly and couldn't help but say, "Yeah about four days after you hit her with the truck."

"She'll live."

Dean yanked Rufus to his feet. They had to get prepared to defend against what Angela said was going to be live rounds popping through. They went to get Ellen and Jo and had to let her know that they were them. Ellen asked, "We all on the same page?"

Dean nodded, "Good. Hi Jo." He grinned a little at the relief. Then it was time to get to business. "We gotta find War before everybody in this town kills…"

Dean didn't finish since a gunshot resounded. They all ducked. It was just their luck. Dean cursed, "Damn it." He knew that Angela was going to get physical now and she was vulnerable. There was nothing he could about it now though with him trapped in the house. "Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs and the mutt too. She's hurt," Rufus said looking at Dean.

Dean rushed up the stairs. There would be time to worry about Sasha later even though he didn't look forward to it. Right now he needed Sam to be okay. He raced up the stairs as he heard a shotgun round go off. _Damn it Angie you better not get shot._

* * *

Angela had been setting up points of ambush after she left Dean and Ellen. She needed points that would give her advantage in terms of good striking and cover. She murmured to herself, "And I had so much fun in Russia."

She spotted the people being led from the church by the soldier. She rolled her eyes slightly and hissed a little. She had guessed right and now she was going to have to play rough in order to keep people from getting killed. She spotted them hiding behind the car and no doubt they would be planning their approach.

"I told you this looked familiar."

"Suck dirt and die, Ares." Angela stood up and popped a shotgun round off to make them stay down a little while longer.

"How long did it take you to _remember_?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Well I wouldn't blame you. Since when would you want to remember your Scottish friend almost dying at his hand?" Ares buffed his nails on his jacket and glanced at her. "Time to stop hiding and remember everything Angela. You know War. Fight him."

Angela took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do and started on her move. Three were going to go around the back. There was no way they were going to be flanks. She left her shotgun there and started running in a crouch towards the back. She went the opposite way to meet them face to face and heard the rounds going off. She could hear Rufus shouting for them to cease fire. Like that was going to help.

Taking a breath she put her hand to her chakram. With another breath she broke into a run and put her speed to advantage. She charged at the three thoroughly startling them. She threw her chakram and it knocked the barrels off target. It allowed her to get in close and she stunned them down. They would be out for a time and not in danger. Three down.

More shots were coming from the front and she made a move to run while summoning her chakram. She leapt over the fence by putting a spring into her muscles and running alongside the building. She landed aware that she was going to make a scene with her glowing eyes but it was too late for that now. She had to save people in this standoff.

She rounded the corner just in time to see the priest get hit with a round. It went through and she saw the girl looking scared. She looked around and saw the origin of the shot. She didn't see Ellen run out to help the priest and the girl. Her focus was on the shooter. Narrowing her eyes she made a slight pulling motion and the rifle was yanked out of his hand and flew forward. Angela turned just in time to see the soldier pointing his rifle at Ellen.

It was pure rage that filled her when she used her telekinetic ability to send the soldier flying. It felt like a kick to him as he fell over and his gun landed away from him. She was on the soldier in a second and punching him in the face. She was grunting in anger, "You don't hurt my family. You sonofabitch!"

"Angie!"

Angela curled her lip and looked at Ellen. Her eyes were glowing in anger and she released the soldier. She looked around, not caring that she may be scaring the girl with Ellen. She followed the scent and ran in a fast sprint leaving Ellen to watch her leave before she was tackled by the soldier and he pulled a knife on her.

Angela followed the trail just as the boys grabbed a hold of War. She growled and said, "War."

War looked and grinned, "I knew you would remember. Tell me, did the whole unit die?"

Angela roared in anger as she used her powers to pin the horseman to his car. Her eyes were blazing with anger and her teeth were elongating. She was full out vamping. She gritted her teeth and replied, "You have made thousands of lives miserable. You forced me to repeat this time and time again you sonofabitch."

"And where would you be if I didn't? Sentimentality is wasted on you."

Angela growled and to Sam and Dean it almost sounded feral. She was ready to kill and they wouldn't blame her just yet. "They were a peaceful clan and you forced us to butcher them."

"People don't need much to kill."

Dean had been holding the horseman even though he was certain that his girl was pinning the guy all on her own. He could tell that she was pissed and probably would love to rip his head off. He held the horseman fast and let her do her thing.

Angela looked at the horseman. She was well aware of the natural order of things. They were placed there for a reason and it sucked. She had always questioned why they were allowed to exist and it was because it was part of the cycle and blah, blah. It was the natural order and that was the long and the short of it. It made life crappy but… She nodded, "You're right on that account. I don't need much to kill someone if they deserve it. If there is one thing I get it's the eye for an eye justice within reason."

Sam looked at Angela as she said that. He could tell that she was angry and hurt. There was a lot of guilt from past events and he had barely scratched the surface with her. Truth be told he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to do this one. Therefore it was a surprise when she said, "Sam… do it."

Sam pulled out the demon killing knife and held it up as the horseman said, "That's a sweet little knife but come on."

"What are you afraid of?" Angela looked at the horseman with look that was mocking as she walked towards them. "You weren't afraid to beat me within an inch of my life and then I beat your ass. What are you afraid of?" She got close enough and peered at the horseman.

"You can't kill War, kiddos. Even you know that… Absolution."

"Oh we know," Dean said.

It was lightning fast when Angela grabbed the horseman by the wrist and slammed it down hard onto the car. At the same time Sam lunged forward and cut the finger with the ring off. The spray of blood was confirmation that it was successful. It had hit her and Sam full on in the face and she just blinked at it as the ring fell to the ground. "We can't kill War but we can temper it," she said softly.

It was a simple matter to bend over and pick up the ring. She held it up and looked at it. She didn't care that the ride and the horseman was gone. She held it up in her fingers and stared at it. She could hear the sounds of battle as she stared at it; the screams and the gunfire. It became muffled when she clenched it in her fist and took a breath. She turned to see the boys looking around wondering what happened. She said, "Relax boys. He's been tempered."

"What does that mean?" Dean looked at Angela as she clenched the ring in her fist. Her knuckles were becoming red from the pressure.

"War can't be killed but his influence more or less has been reduced." She took a few steps to look around. She could sense it was gone. "He is right though. It doesn't take much to get people to kill. It takes a lot to control it."

Sam wanted to say something but he just watched as Angela looked at the ring in her palm and clenched it again. There really wasn't that much to say at that point but he felt like something should be said. A glance at Dean told him that his brother was thinking the same thing. Dean finally said, "You remember everything?"

"Those who have seen War never stop seeing it," Angela mused. Funny how right that written word was. _In the silence of the night we will always hear the screams…_ She turned to look at the boys and said, "It's forgetting that's hard." She tossed the ring towards Dean and he caught it in one hand and started walking towards the house. She had to check on Ellen and Jo and apologize a little since she did get a little too physical.

Angela met Ellen as the soldier helped her up and apologized for what he had been about to do. They looked at her and she put a reassuring hand on Ellen and gave a nod before kneeling by the priest. She examined the wound with an expert eye. "It's not that bad. It's a through and through."

"There's a kit inside," Ellen said like it was a normal thing. What else was there to say?

Angela nodded and went inside and saw Rufus and Jo. She said, "The priest is injured. Not too bad but he needs attention. Remember what I taught you Jo?"

Jo nodded and grabbed the kit to help her mother. Angela watched her leave and turned to look at Rufus and asked, "You okay?"

"How come is it that I get into trouble when you walk into town?" Rufus stared at Angela and he grinned when she did. He sobered though and said, "Your dog was hit. It was an accident. She's upstairs."

Angela nodded and started up the stairs. At that moment Sam came into the house and started up the stairs much to Rufus' surprise but he wasn't going to say anything. Angela looked around briefly and made a beeline to the room to find Sasha whining and trying to get free. She looked at the pup and the chain holding her to the wall. She teased the pup, "I thought you were good at protection."

_I obey my alpha. The alpha's alpha was in trouble._

Angela smiled slightly as she knelt by the pup and undid the chain. She checked to make sure that there were no other injuries. Her gaze then went to the bullet wound. She took in the bleeding wound and felt it and clucked in a soothing manner. She knew that being shot was a bitch.

"It was an accident. She was just protecting me," Sam said as he joined her.

"I know Sam. It's what she does. It's what she is bred for. The pup did good."

_I obey my alpha. Her alpha is safe._

Angela stroked the pup's head as she rubbed her fingers over where the bullet entered. It wasn't too deep but she still had to get it out if she was going to heal the pup. "You did good pup. Now you need to be brave."

_I obey my alpha._

Angela nodded and pulled her knife out along with her flask of holy water. Sam asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"I have to get it out if I'm gonna heal her," Angela explained. She looked at him and said, "Please hold her down and keep her calm." She turned to find where the bullet was and took a breath. She slowly inserted the tip of her knife after pouring the holy water on it to clean it. She felt the leg quiver.

Sasha gave a high pitched whine but didn't move except for a paw. She put a forepaw on Sam's forearm and looked at him with a look. Sam held her down with one arm and petted her head. He watched as Angela worked with calm, speed and gentleness until she popped the round free. She held it up in her bloodied fingers and inspected it. Sam said, "Don't."

Angela looked at Sam. She knew what he was talking about. It was at the back of her mind to chew out the one that shot the pup. She was on that high of dealing out injury; the feeling of dealing out physical punishment for a wrong. She wasn't going to but it was tempting. Sam's one worded plea sealed the deal and she put down the bullet on the ground.

It was like a repetition of healing Cerebus when Angela took a breath and passed her hand over the injury and focused. Like she did with Bobby, her hand glowed with her ability and she focused on the wound. It didn't take too long and it was over rather quickly. Angela sat back on her heels and sighed and put her bloodied hands in her lap.

Sasha started to move and sat up. She looked at her alpha and gave her an affectionate nosing and earned a smile from Angela. She then went to Sam and nosed him before leaving to head down the stairs but not before she glanced back at Angela and sent, _Talk to your alpha. He was worried about you and he needs you._

Angela cleared her throat as the pup went down the stairs to offer her apologies in her puppy way to Jo and Rufus. She said, "That pup will be a good Wilder when she's full grown."

"Are you okay?"

Angela looked at Sam unaware that she had been rubbing her hands like she did with Bobby's blood. She realized it when she looked down at her hands. She scoffed slightly, "Twice within a week. That's a record."

"It's not your fault you know," Sam offered.

"I know," Angela replied as she looked at her hands. She sighed and she stood up in a fluid motion. "It's just… it's what I can expect. It is the thing about war."

"I'm sorry about that."

Angela looked at Sam and replied, "It was inevitable Sam. There are some things that are meant to happen. We can do what we can to delay it but in the end it catches up with us and it sucks. It sucks knowing that because you've seen it happen before time and time again."

Sam watched as she turned to look away as if to think. "But it has happened," he said quietly, "And I caused it."

"Yes," Angela said in an equally quiet tone, "And what's done is done."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Fight... fight for what matters," she replied as she looked at Sam before going to check on the others.

* * *

**A/N:** Well War gets his ass kicked and Angie remembers 'good times' with him. What to do now? Stay tuned for the conclusion of Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure that you're gonna be okay?"

Angela looked at Ellen and replied, "I'll do what I have to do and that is to make sure that what is important to me is okay. Like you and Jo."

"And does that include being what you were when we dragged you in?"

Angela looked past Ellen to think about her answer. She then looked at Ellen and said, "That was different Ellen. I was starving and nearly dead. I didn't have blood on me. I was a wild animal."

"I'm talking about when Jo was bullied and you 'took care of it'," Ellen replied even though she remembered when her husband first brought Angela to them. "I mean that was mild compared to what happened here."

Angela looked at Ellen and sighed. She knew what Ellen was getting at. The woman had earned the right to be concerned. She opened her mouth and then closed it before saying, "Jo… she is like a sister to me. I did that because I love her as one does a sister as I love you like I did my mother. Mary was my best friend and she was taken from me. Forgive me if I get territorial about what I consider mine."

Ellen looked firmly at Angela with the look that was pretty much a mom look. She put her hands on her hips and said, "And I understand that. Believe me, you living with us taught me a few things even though you tried to hide the worst parts that aren't even that bad."

"All of it was bad, Ellen. And I'm sorry about encouraging Jo." Angela held her head contritely.

"I may be upset and I know she isn't cut out for the life but I would rather have you teach her what she needs to know and have me there with her."

"Is that why you took me in, Ellen?"

Ellen paused a moment as she looked at Angela. In all the years she had known the girl not once did she really ask the question. She looked at the girl who was looking at her. She had changed quite a bit since she lived with them. "The honest truth? I didn't see you as a monster and I still don't. When my husband brought you in I saw a girl who was hurt and needed help. Even when I learned what you are, I still saw you as a girl that needed help. Jo… you were what she needed and she was what you needed."

Angela blinked as her expression became pensive. "Ellen, people who get close to me… they have met disastrous consequences. Maybe I am lucky that there are still friends that are still alive. And with what is to come, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that they stay with me a little while longer."

"And that's all well and good," Ellen replied as she put her hands on Angela's shoulders. "You protect your family but not at the expense of who you are." She stopped Angela from speaking and continued, "I know you have knowledge up there and memories that are bloody and things you have to deal with but there is a fine line that you are at. You have to make the choice on whether or not it fight this as who you are or go down the road that you fear the most."

"How…"

"I've watched you. All the chances you've had to take it a step further, you didn't take it. It's what makes you the person me, Jo, Rufus, Sam and Dean, and everybody knows. Do what you have to do but not at the cost of your soul."

Angela stared at Ellen and they stared at each other. Finally she pulled Ellen into a hug and felt Ellen's arms wrap around her. "Thank you Ellen," she whispered.

"I'm always here as long as I can to look after ya so ya better get better with the phone calls," Ellen replied squeezing Angela. She released her and patted her shoulders and went to finish packing up to get out.

Angela gave a slight smile and watched her leave. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jo saying, "You know Mom's been meaning to give you that speech for years."

Angela smiled at Jo and replied, "Timing has always been a lousy thing with us hasn't it?"

Jo smiled, "True." She looked a little sheepish and said, "Sorry about your dog. I should've remembered."

"The wedding was months ago and I never really indulged on her abilities," Angela replied as she waved it away. She had reassured the kid that shot her that it was okay in her round of apologies to the soldier she nearly beat up. "Besides he did have everyone turning left and right on his whim," she added, "I'm just glad that we came before it ended being a lot worse and…" She didn't say what would have been the worst thing.

"And you saved the day like you always do," Jo replied with a smile. "With a little help from your rat pack."

"You're a little young to know about the rat pack," Angela replied with a teasing frown.

"I'm not the one who told me stories about it," Jo teased. She chuckled a little at that. "Instead of bedtime stories, I got hunting stories and from a very gifted storyteller."

"And I'm in a semi-permanent doghouse with your mother because of that. Serves me right for teaching you a few things." Angela put her hands on her hips in a mock sigh.

"And I taught you a few things too."

"Keep dreaming Jo." Angela looked at Jo and took in the girl's appearance. She was grownup and a young lady. Ellen was right. The hunting life wasn't for her but she wanted to do it. The best she could do was to give Jo the tools to make the best choices to defend herself against what was out there. She brushed stray locks out of the way and smiled, "Keep dreaming and stay safe."

"You too Angie. Maybe you can take the plunge." Jo made a gesture with her head and eyes towards Sam where he and Dean were waiting to hit the road. She gave a knowing smile at Angela and noted the slight flush of her cheeks.

"Ah…" Angela wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like she could tell the dogs to shut it and Bobby and Ellen couldn't be evaded like usual. She had possessed Jo and that girl figured out things quicker than most people. She looked at Jo and the smile she was giving. All she did was playfully grab a lock of Jo's hair and gave a tug. "That answers your question?"

Jo grinned as she watched Angela walk over to the Impala. She knew that Angela would do things her way and in her own time. It was how she rolled; she had figured it out when they first met and she begged Angela for a story. It had been a funny time since it was clear that Angela hadn't been sure of what to do but she went with it. It then grew from there.

Angela took a satisfying sigh as she opened the door and let Sasha into the back. The job was over and things would start to go back to normal from what happened. She had been tempted to make them not remember everything and even consulted the boys, Ellen and Rufus about it and they said it was a good thing but Sam pointed out quietly by asking her if it was her right to do. So she didn't do it and left it as it were.

They left the town silently and it was rather quiet. It allowed Angela to mull over her thoughts and what happened. Now that she remembered about what happened the last time she met War, she let her mind think about it. That had been a scary time and most unusual since she was technically on vacation at the time after her job in Russia. It was when she first met John and his unit and she had been instrumental in getting them out alive.

The whole thing had her anxious enough to give her friend a call when they pulled over for a pit stop. The funny thing was that she didn't have to call. The call came to her and she answered, "Hello."

_That you lass?_

Angela smiled and replied, "I was just going to call you Mac."

_And how would you have done that? You don't even have a number._

"It is a little thing called email. Surely the SAS gives those out?" She couldn't resist teasing her friend.

_You got me on that one you annoying dhampir bitch._

"I like to win you Scottish bastard," she replied. She smiled before sobering and sighed, "So Gabe got you back okay?"

_Aye. He's not bad to have atcher back now. He really cares for ya lass._

"That's Gabe for you." She looked around and at the boys as they sat at the picnic table. It was a meal break but she wasn't that hungry.

_Now I know that silence. Did ya find that blighter Sam that I aim to meet?_

"Yes. He's fine physically and so is his brother," Angela replied as she paced around. "Mac, I met a horseman… again."

_Horseman as in the horseman of the Apocalypse? Bollocks. Did he hurt ya lass?_

"He would have if he had his way," Angela replied honestly. She looked around as she continued, "Mac, do you remember when we first met?"

_Aye. You dropped in and save my arse._

"And what happened afterwards?"

_You mean that clan? Angie, that was a mistake. We learned that the hard way and it buggers the hell out of me every time. I know you are thinking about it and I am assuming that War was the wanker you fought to save us all._

"Mac you have a gift of foresight I think."

_Don't tease me lass. I know the only reason you would call or attempt it is when you are bothered by something. Besides I read the signs too. Nothing beats born a Roman Catholic._

"I would say a recovering one," Angela teased as she smiled slightly. She always teased the Scot about his religious upbringing since he wasn't as devout as his mother. "But you know me well. Mac, I didn't remember War until it was almost too late and I remembered what we did. It... I went full on vamp out when I confronted him."

_I wouldn't blame ya lass and I'm sure Sam there doesn't either._

"I don't know about that. For the most part the most physical I've gotten was to break a limb and Dean mentioned that I wanted to throw an annoying fan girl out the window minus her arms and I admitted that." Angela paused a bit and then added, "Mac, I think this war for souls is going to take its toll on everyone who has to fight it."

_War usually does lass. I'm a soldier and you've seen it and fought in wars. You were there with me and my team. We know that those who have seen war don't stop seeing it. We do what we can to get through it. Knowing you though lass… you do what you have to do but… I don't want you to lose yourself._

"And if the only way to defeat it is to go down that road?"

_You're the one that says there is always one more thing to be done. Believe it or not that first year after that… I was a mess but I got through it remembering what you taught me in that short time and then I called you and you know what went on from there._

"Yeah I do."

_Don't lose yourself lass. You know the consequences of going down that road. Hang the bastards from a tree but stay true to yourself… or I will kick your arse from my side of the pond and you will feel it. And you know I have a long reach. Not only that I may get your feathered friend to help me out, since we feel the same way._

"I believe you would." Angela chuckled at that. John was a good friend and they understood each other. "Thanks Mac."

_Hey I know you don't stand for shite from anyone least of all me. Give the other side hell and I'll do my part. Take care._

"Take care Mac," Angela replied as she smiled. She hung up after John gave her a number he could be reached at and she had his email. She knew he was like her in terms of being reachable. It was part of his job with whatever he was doing. She put her phone back in her jacket pocket and turned just in time to see Sam get up and pick up his backpack and frowned.

* * *

Sam had been thinking about what had happened and what War had said to him. It had invaded his thoughts and dominated them ever since they left River Pass. It forced him to think about what would be best for the people that mattered the most to him and he came to a decision as he sat watching his brother look at the ring from War as Dean asked, "So pit stop on Mount Doom?"

It was humorous but not completely funny. It had Sam come to this decision that he knew was right even though it was shitty. He further felt shitty because Angela wasn't there to share in the discussion and she was a part of the family as much as Bobby and Dean. Yet… "Dean…"

"Sam let's not." Dean didn't want to bring this up.

"No, listen. This is important," Sam replied with his quiet insistence. It was hard to say it and he knew that it was right. "I know you don't trust me. Just… Now I realize something. I don't trust me either." It was painful to admit the truth and whoever said that truth hurts should be shot.

Dean didn't want to hear the words he had said to Sam three or four days earlier. It was the honest truth. He didn't trust Sam and he couldn't understand how Angela wasn't reacting the same way. She accepted Sam's responses in the market and that was that. She was hurting and Dean knew that. It made him angry that Sam hurt her but he wasn't about to beat the crap out of his brother even though it would feel good to do so. Instead he tried to be patient and listen to what Sam was trying to tell him even though he felt a sense of foreboding.

Sam knew this was hard but it had to be said, "From the minute I saw that blood, the only though in my head…" He looked away and saw Angela talking on the phone with someone, probably Akira to make sure she was okay. "And I tell myself it's for the right reasons. My intentions are good and it feels true, you know? But I think underneath… I just miss the feeling."

The silence was deafening and Sam knew that every word was resonating with Dean. He had to finish this. "I know how messed up that sounds… which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is… the problem's not the demon blood. Not really. I mean, I… What I did? I can't blame the blood or Ruby… or anything." Sam looked up to gage his brother's reaction before saying, "The problem's me. How far I'll go."

_And she will do the same_, Dean couldn't help but think as he listened to his brother. What was Sam trying to say? Was he going to do something stupid that would hurt their girl even more? Was his brother that blind to her feelings for him?

"There's something in me that… scares the hell out of me, Dean," Sam admitted. Silently he added, _And I'm scared for Angie because of that._ "In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse."

Finally Dean spoke, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm in no shape to be hunting," Sam admitted looking down at the table. He looked up and saw his brother look away. "I need to step back because I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just go our separate ways."

Dean fought for words to say but in the end what he knew was true won out. He didn't trust Sam and Sam didn't trust himself. It was painful to say it but… "Well, I think you're right."

Sam was shocked slightly to hear his brother say that. He knew Dean but he also knew that what Dean said to him was right. "I was expecting a fight."

"Truth is I spend more time worrying about you and occasionally Angie than about doing the job right. I'm not like Angie who can brush things aside. I'm not her." Dean paused a moment. This felt shitty to not talk about this without her being there. "I just… I can't afford that you know? Not now."

There was nothing else for Sam to say except, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are Sam," Dean replied. "And Angie knows that too… but you better tell her."

Sam nodded. He knew that he was going to have to talk to her. To walk out on her like that… that was being a douchebag. He slowly started to get up when Dean stopped him, "Hey, uh… you wanna take the Impala?"

Sam shook his head no. "That's okay." He got up to head to the car to grab his stuff. He stopped and turned to look at his brother. "Take care of yourself, Dean… and take care of Angie."

Dean wanted to be upset but how could he? Sam did consider her. He could do that… if she would let him. "Yeah… you too Sammy." He watched as Sam went to the Impala and grabbed his bag, pausing long enough to give Sasha a head rub good-bye. _You better talk to her Sam._

He was to get his wish and watched as Sam was approached by Angela. Sam knew that he couldn't slip away and leave the explaining to Dean. That was being a coward… and he was done with that. He looked at her as she asked, "Sam?"

Sam looked at the ground and sighed. This was harder than his conversation with Dean. He slowly began, "Angie… I… I have to go. I can't be hunting anymore. Not now."

It took a lot of willpower for Angela to control the myriad of emotions that threatened. Her throat convulsed and she replied, "Why?"

"You know why," Sam replied trying not to become emotional over this. He looked down at the ground and continued, "I… couldn't stop thinking about it. The blood… And what I did to you…"

"Sam I told you, that doesn't matter to me…"

"It matters to me, Angie," Sam interrupted. He didn't want to get nasty with her. That was the last resort and then maybe she would stay away. "You didn't deserve what I did to you and if I stay… I don't want that to happen again."

"Then we can work it out."

Sam shook his head at that, "This is something that can't be fixed. You shouldn't try."

"It's not a fix…"

"Don't try Angie," Sam repeated. He looked up at her, pained that he was probably going to hurt her. This was better, to prevent a more serious hurt from coming. "You can't save everyone."

Angela stopped and stared at Sam. She couldn't believe he said that. She was used to gods, demons and asshole hunters saying that to her but not Sam. She choked out, "Is this about… Setna?"

_You always have to pick up on the obvious._ Sam looked at her and said, "Yes… Angie I understand you wanting to protect people. It's in your nature; you take crap from everyone and everything and… maybe people you've saved want to pay it back so you don't have to pay for it anymore."

Angela shook her head slowly at that. She closed her eyes, trying not to let her feelings be known. She will not guilt trip Sam. "It was to save you from yourself Sam. You are a good person. You aren't perfect… no one is… but you are a good person. I care about you to keep that alive. I do know what it is like to die in the figurative sense. I don't want that for you."

"You can't protect me forever," Sam replied sadly, "Even Dean realizes that."

"And what do I do then?"

It was an odd question even for Sam to hear. He looked at her and noticed she was fighting to be strong. It did feel shitty especially after all the work he did to get her back and even he fucked that up with how he treated her. What was he doing?

Angela looked at Sam as he thought about things internally. She had asked the question even though it was sort of stupid to ask. She knew what she had to do but that was for something entirely different. This was a matter of her heart. She caught a glimpse of Dean and he was watching them. They had been talking about this without her. She looked back at Sam.

Sam noticed her looking at Dean and then back at him. Her mouth opened slightly but nothing came out. She was stuck literally. He felt his throat convulse and he said, "Angie, this is for the best. I can't hunt anymore. Not now."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

As much as Sam would have liked to say yes, he couldn't take her away from Dean and Bobby. They meant a lot to her. "It's better if you didn't. You can't fix this Angie. Only I can and… I don't want you getting hurt because of that… because of me."

"Sam…"

Sam shook his head. His mind was made up. He couldn't ask her to come but he could ask her to watch out for Dean and Bobby. That would make him feel better about the whole thing. At least they would be looking out for each other. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I don't want you hurt… like Setna didn't want you to be hurt."

"That was different…"

"Not really." Sam paused to look at her. "Can you… take care of Dean? Look after him?"

"Sam, don't do this," Angela replied, not ready to acknowledge what he was asking of her.

"Please."

Angela looked at him and replied, "I…" She shook her head. It was like her personal world was collapsing. She tried again, "Sam, I know that this is hard but…"

"It is and… I'm doing it for Dean… and you." Sam knew he had to leave now or he would never go. He gently kissed her cheek and said, "Take care of yourself… and Dean."

Angela accepted the kiss and felt powerless to stop Sam from leaving. She turned and watched as he went to hitchhike a ride on out of there. She watched as the truck left the rest stop from the side of the road. She glanced at Dean still sitting at the picnic table and then at the departing truck. She had known that this was going to put her in the middle and she could recall saying to Sam that she wouldn't come between the boys. Did she even know what that meant? Now the team was breaking up… What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

**A/N:** Sam makes the decision to leave and Angie is literally stuck in the middle of things. Stay tuned for 4.02 Free and Torn Asunder...

**A/N2:** I'd like to thank all my readers who have stuck with this series so far and have offered their input especially klu, Klainlover, angeleyenc and pwashington. Thanks for your support as we move into a new season of Chronicles...


End file.
